


【幸不二】红

by yangxizi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 80,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangxizi/pseuds/yangxizi
Summary: “演艺生涯就是我的全部，仅此而已。”“我所带的艺人都是我珍视的人，如果你想伤害他们，我绝不会饶恕。”“我背上差满了刀，却没一把是锋利的，而心口上这把，居然来自你。”“我从不担心这一切只是一场精心的演出。如果是，我也乐在其中，这就已经够了……但是以后截胡你的资源，我可是绝不会手软。”“当你准备好的时候，再跟我说你的那些事，我们有的是时间。”“……我希望你不要被我过去这些琐碎的小事所影响，它们是我生命的一部分，但不是全部。今天、明天、后头的那些篇章，是由我们一起书写的。”娱乐圈AU
Relationships: Yukimura Seiichi/Fuji Syusuke, 幸不二 - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

“下面为您带来一则立海集团的最新消…”

前一天赶通告到深夜的幸村精市，显然没休息好，白着一张脸上了车。真田弦一郎看见他的脸色便让司机关了嘈杂的电台。

反正翻来覆去也就是娱乐圈那些有的没的消息。就算是自己家的，也多半与幸村无关。 真田待人接物一向谨慎，不打流量明星的牌。幸村从出道到现在实力无可非议，花边丑闻跟是与他八杆子打不着边。

幸村披了件外套，头靠在椅背上闭目养神，真田在一边耐心等候着他调整状态。

“昨天听到哪里了？”

司机驾轻就熟地塞进勃拉姆斯第四交响曲的CD，按下播放键。

“多谢。”幸村点头致意，表情略略舒缓，在座位上动了动，寻找着最舒适的坐姿，朝真田看了一眼。

真田见状掏出日程本，将一天的通告逐个宣读起来， “……晚上9点，立海集团24楼大会议室，欢迎酒会。”

幸村微微抬起一只手打断真田，“欢迎酒会？有新人？”

真田便去查阅先前的笔记，幸村见状无奈地摇了摇头。

不太相信手机电脑这些现代电子设备的真田，仍坚持着用笔头记录一切的习惯。 好在两个人打小就认识，幸村知道他就是这么一个的中规中矩的人，再加上这么多年的助理当下来毫无纰漏，也就见怪不怪了。

但幸村有时候在想哪天这本记事本遗失了，其实跟丢了手机电脑没什么差别。电子设备至少还有一道密码，但本子上真田的字迹满是工工整整，所有行程信息无一不清晰展示着。他只能暗暗祈祷，这里头千万别出现他的住址和手机号。

“根据上个月开会内容来说，并没有。”

幸村不打算细究，摆了摆手，“酒会之后有什么安排？”

真田摇了摇头，“没有了，欢迎会是最后一项活动。”

“推了，明天早上还要飞新西兰，今晚我想早些休息。”

真田看了一眼幸村，核查了一下行程，不免有些郁闷，幸村跟个助理似的把自己的行程记得丝毫不差。但真田看在他笑容里夹着难掩的疲惫，没再多劝。

“我会跟公司那边说，现在还有二十分钟时间可以休息。”

“辛苦了，弦一郎。” 也只有在幸村得了便宜的时候，他才会这么叫真田。

车厢很快安静下来，不多久就传来幸村绵长轻柔的呼吸声。

跑完四个通告，忙完收工已经是晚上七点了。原本最后一个通告的节目组有安排饭食，但由于某道鱼料理没处理好，鱼腥味一秒把幸村劝退了。真田跟负责人一本正经地胡说了一个理由便告辞了。

“去哪里吃？”真田问着正在车上抬头看夜景的幸村。

那人想了想，“回去吧，不想在外头吃。”

真田点点头，司机会意，很快将车驶上了主干道。

夜幕中徐徐飞过一个光点，幸村看着飞机的信号灯， 突然问道，“真田，明天几点的飞机？”

真田立刻回答，“凌晨三点。”

幸村估计着又是凌晨一点半爬起来赶飞机的节奏，看来他得回到家里立刻躺下。

“机票和护照都在你手里吧？”

真田摇了摇头，“送完你再回公司取，机票柳那边的助理还没给我。”

幸村把目光收回到车内，说道，“现在就去公司拿吧，反正顺路。今晚你也要早点休息。”

真田拍了拍司机肩膀，在十字路口车子改了方向，往立海集团驶去。

原本司机打算开到公司后门，等真田拿完东西就直接走人。没想到那条路上的交通堵得一塌糊涂，再定睛一看，车上下来往正门走的人群都是人手一台照相机或摄影机，原来是爱凑热闹的记者们把路堵了个水泄不通。

显然来者并不是来堵自己的。

幸村给真田打了个眼色， 真田就给柳莲二打去电话了。

“我在后门楼下……嗯被堵住了……机票……好的，我知道了，多谢。”

挂了电话，真田防范于未然，先拉低了帽檐再开门下车，直奔后门方向。

不知道集团正门是汇集了什么了不起的人物，那群记者们全然不顾逆流而上的真田。幸村坐在车里，揣着手臂看着远处人头攒动，车子以龟速往正门方向缓慢挪动。 望了半天也没看出个所以然，没了兴致的幸村又抬头看夜空里的星星，那是千万年前宇宙留下来的遗产。

“堵成这个样子难道要我把屁股坐烂吗？”

一公里的路愣是开了半小时，直把车上的切原赤也急红了眼，他用力拉开门跳下了车。他的经纪人还在焦头烂额地跟高层通着电话，没来得及反应阻止他。

一小时前切原在节目上出了些问题，没在电视台抓到人的媒体大晚上的驱车特地来公司门口堵他。

“没关系，交给我吧。”

不二周助朝着经纪人露出了一个胸有成的笑容，顺手抄起车座上的帽子，轻快地跳下了车，几步就追上切原， “你忘了这个。”

趁记者们没发现切原，不二把帽子轻扣在了他头上。

切原知道被召回公司，准要被上头一通批评教育，心下自然烦躁到了极点，现在还被不二在头上扣了一顶鸭舌帽，几乎是想也没想就要把帽子掀下来。

“啰啰嗦嗦的，不用你管！”切原低吼道。

不二抬手迅速摁住了切原的后脑勺，把帽子牢牢固定在他头上，压低声线说道，“我是你的助理，自然要管。你还嫌刚刚那件事闹得不够吗？”

切原转头见不二神情有些严肃，没了之前笑眯眯的样子，撇嘴哧了一声，突然想起什么似的，反问道，“助理？你知道我上一任助理当了几天就辞职走人了吗？”

“三天。再上一个助理是一周，再再上一个是……”不二边跟在切原后头，边努力回忆道。

“你这个人真是吵死了！”切原被不二的温温吞吞的回答激得火冒三丈，吼完这句继续朝前走，倒是打消了再掀帽子的主意。 不二就笑吟吟地跟在后头，晚风吹起了不二风衣的下摆。倒也奇怪，在其他人眼里以脾气暴躁著称的切原，到了他眼里却像只发脾气的小猫。

越靠近前门记者越多，很快就有眼尖的认出了切原，其中反应快的一个已经举起相机，十分不客气地往切原脸上怼着按快门。 不二几乎是瞬间出手，看似轻巧地一把推开了相机。机器瞬间就飞出了记者的手心，好在有挂绳的缘故，机身挂在记者胸前大幅度摆动着。

“再这么拍的话，你的相机会消失哦。”不二换上了一个意味不明的笑容。

切原和记者都一愣。

相机的一角恰巧磕在幸村的车上，听见响声幸村放下手机朝车外望去。受车身高度所限，只看见一只白皙修长的手和另一个人的后背。

“发什么呆，走了。”

不二边说边在切原背后轻轻推了一把，切原回头看了一眼，同时迈开了步子。不二又朝惊魂未定的记者笑了笑，继续跟上切原。

这场小风波还是吸引了一部分记者的尾随拍摄，但显然有所忌惮，不敢靠得太近。

又往前挪了五六米后，不二突然大跨几步跟切原并排，四两拨千斤地挪开严重拥堵区域的记者，侧过身护着低头走路的切原。两人一路磕磕绊绊的总算是走到了前门，维持秩序的保安见势立刻将他们拉进了立海大门。

真田回来的时候明显轻松了许多，顺着人流方向成功回到了车厢里，手里拿着装了机票和护照的文件袋。 一上车他就把帽子摘了下来，挤来挤去的一折腾，实在给他热得不行。

“辛苦了，真田。”

真田摆了摆手。

幸村看着渐渐散场的媒体，开口问道，“媒体来找的是那个新人切原赤也吧。”

真田点点头，刚刚上楼，对情况也知道了个七七八八，“出了点情况，欢迎会取消了，媒体都在堵他。”

幸村向来对公司其他艺人抱着井水不犯河水的态度，应了一声，继续低头翻看手机。

“明天新西兰会是个大晴天呢。”


	2. Chapter 2

幸村再回公司已是半个月后。好在新西兰跟日本只差三个小时，倒时差不算是什么太难的事。

每月初立海都会举行全体艺人和经纪人的例会，针对上个月的工作进行综合点评。以个人实力说话向来是立海的宗旨，这也是使之能在业界成为王牌经纪公司的重要原因之一。

每每这时，幸村习惯夹着一本台本早早出现在会场。先挑一个舒适的位置，把台本往桌上一摊，玩起手机等会议开始。会议进行过程中，将别人的评语当作白噪音，怡然自得地在心里背台词，看脚本，或者在脑内想象模拟对手戏。老实讲，幸村并不在意别人工作的好坏，他一直认为自己的演艺生涯才是全部，所以每一次通告他都尽可能以最出色的状态完成。

立海高层对幸村光明正大开小差的行为不置可否。算起来他也是立海旗下数一数二的艺人，身材、颜值、演技、人气，应有尽有，像个德智体美劳全面发展的学霸。上头也就睁一只眼一闭眼的，就随他去了。

行政部长柳莲二深谙其道，主持会议时都直接跳过幸村，跟真田进行沟通。

柳莲二翻了翻下一份评价表，点名道，“下一个是，切原君。”

“柳前辈。”坐得老远的切原晃了晃头致意，但明眼人都能看出他的敷衍。

柳也颔首示意，继续念了下去，“上月通告完成数量43次，较上月上升30%；情绪失控次数9次，较上月下降50%；道具损坏数量……”

撇开切原评价里时常出现的一些奇妙指标不说，听下来倒也算是朝着好的方向发展了，切原身边的经纪人不禁释然，抹了一把心头的汗。 不二周助真是不简单，单单花了半个月的时间就把以脾气又大又差的切原教化到这个地步，甚至刚刚跟柳打招呼也是他提点的，不愧是SEIGAKU株社昔日的天才经纪人。只是他半天都没想通，为什么有人会放着好端端的经纪人不当，偏偏辞了职来立海屈尊当个小助理。

切原用手肘顶了顶开小差的经纪人，压低声线说道，“哼，到你了，专心点。”

他讪讪一笑，洗耳恭听柳的评价。

散会后，众人迅速撤离了会场，各自找到助理后，开启马不停蹄地开启跑通告的日常。

真田不仅是幸村的经纪人，同时也是他的助理，两个人因为都与会，自然是最不着急走的。当然出于幸村不爱凑热闹的习惯，基本他们都是等人散得差不多了才离开。

幸村合上台本，这是约定俗成的离场信号。 二人便信步走出会议室，很快就听见切原浮躁的声音从走廊的一头传过来。

“什么叫你今天来不了？”

“昨天不是你说通告不用担心的吗？今天怎么还排了这么多？”

“嘁，我可不管，你要是不来通告我一概不跑，你想清楚。”

切原一通输出后撂了电话后抛回给经纪人，又掏出自己的，倒是没坐下，侧身靠着一边的墙打起了游戏。

秉持着自扫门前雪的原则，幸村和真田保持着无动于衷的神色淡然路过，双双跟杵在一旁不知所措的经纪人打了个礼貌性的招呼，坐电梯下了楼。 到了底层才发现司机没有如往常般在门口待命，真田快步走到一旁打电话。幸村看一时半会儿出不了公司，将自己嵌入大厅他最喜爱的柔软沙发里，翻看起书架上的杂志打发时间。

立海在大厅里设有一个特色角，只要是包含公司艺人照片的杂志，基本上都会被购置几本陈放在书架上，同时还会根据艺人上月拍摄杂志的数量进行排名。

毫无疑问，幸村一直蝉联榜首。

他目光扫到排名第二的切原赤也，想了想，似乎有所耳闻，一个新人，他的定位是……

百无聊赖间他拿了一本翻阅，没翻几页就听见正门传来一记闷响声。

真田走过来，电话还贴在耳朵边上，捂着听筒对幸村道，“有点堵车，现在车到后门了，该出发了。”

没看见什么热闹的幸村转过头，合上了杂志。

在医院配了退烧药的不二正想打道回府静养时，切原的夺命call就来了。苦笑着挂了电话后，他不由扶额感叹自己命不久矣，迅速告知出租车司机新的目的地，并拜托他如果可以的话大胆地将油门踩到底。 司机看路况还不错，点点头，很快就让不二如愿以偿。

本来脑袋就有些迟钝，再加上光速飙车后残留的晕眩感，混合着门口奢华璀璨的吊顶水晶灯折射的光芒，三者叠加起来，直叫不二一时间没看清旋转的规律，一头扎了上去。人当场被撞得发懵，他不由闷哼了一声，下意识捂着额头缓缓蹲到了地上。

不二想起久蹲后起立会加剧头晕，不得不又勉强自己站了起来。缓了几秒，深呼吸了几下，这次掐准了时机，成功越过旋转门，目睹一切的门卫都差点给他鼓起掌。

人还没走到电梯，手机就开始作响，不二看也没看就接起来。

“我在公司楼下了，你直接下来吧。”

“医院。”

“配了点药而已……你动作快点，我记得今天要跑五个通告吧。”

挂了电话，不二发现自己无意识地走到了大堂里的沙发区，纠结了几秒后还是缓缓坐下了。

真舒服，他不由感叹，面料十分独特，像是陷下去的一样，甚至还能感受到上一个屁股残留下来的温度。

桌上放着一本杂志，右上角贴着No.2的标签，是切原的封面照。他记得这个通告，从桌上拿起来信手翻了几页，最后视线停留在封面上。 这张照片的前期拍摄过程一波三折，先是在高架上堵了车，再是抵达摄影棚后灯光临时出了故障，然后又是化妆师在上妆过程中飞溅了一点粉底液在切原的私服上。不二对于那天的印象停留在无止境的安抚工作。

切原脾气确实属于难搞的那一款，但敬业精神还是有的。在所有意外被处理好后，切原换上服装踏进摄影棚的那一刻开始，一切就变得格外顺利。

照片上的切原七分的桀骜狂妄，又带着三分少年感，乍看上去笑得肆意张扬，但细看之下还带点青涩的可爱。当时在片场就能感受到切原的表现力和镜头感，看着这最后的成品照，不二深觉这个晚辈前途无限，就是在脾性方面还得再打磨打磨。

深谋远虑间，肩头挂着件外套的切原已经走到不二跟前，他看了一眼沙发上那个人难掩的病态和额头上凸起的一个包，张了张口却没往外蹦一个字。

“准备好了？司机等在中门，我们出发吧。”不二依旧是笑着，不在这里跟他大眼瞪小眼，站起身来，同时打起了十二万分的精神。

边走边摸出手机复习了一下今天的行程，五个听上去很多，但今天都是硬照的拍摄。事实上，最近的行程都是几周后才会上市的广告和杂志。

半个月前的一个综艺节目上，主持人的一句话触了切原红线，他控制不住就要发作之际，台下响起一个温润的声音，直接打断了录制，“不好意思打扰一下，我家艺人并不喜欢'海带'这个称呼，可以麻烦主持人避开这样的说法吗？我记得原定的台本上没有写明会使用这个称谓。”

台上台下的人都懵了。

切原顺着声源望去，只见一个从未见过的棕发男人站在自己经纪人身旁，朝主持人浅浅地眯眼笑着。

导演也朝那个方向看去，看清来人是谁后不由惊呼，“不二！你怎么在这里？”

不二向导演点头致意，笑容里带了点歉意，“本职工作而已……话说回来，导演您可以接受我刚刚的提议吗？非常抱歉，如果给你们造成困扰的话。”

导演似乎跟不二是旧识，不介意地摆了摆手，随后宣布全体休息一刻钟。

先前的助理介于切原是新人的缘故，遇到这种情况多半不敢当场叫板，最多会反应给经纪人，让他出马跟节目组协商，协商完了两个人回去还得挨切原一顿骂。有些节目组倒是会尊重他们的意见剪片，但还是防不住有些想博热度的节目组流出了切原被戏称为“海带”的片段。最初是谁先起的头已经无从可知，或多或少的人因此知道“海带”指的是谁。

切原的后援团好像对这个称呼青睐有加，觉得自己爱豆柔柔软软的黑色小卷发和“海带”一词简直是天造地设的绝配，很多最新应援的横幅上都增加海带的图案。切原在网上看到后越发不爽。

下了台切原跟经纪人往休息室方向走，瞥见不二在一边跟导演交谈着，不忘用无情的目光将不二上上下下打量了两三遍，最后兴致缺缺地离开了。

不二跟导演叙完旧，推开休息室的门时，经纪人起身表示了欢迎之情，并热情地将不二介绍给了躺在沙发上玩俄罗斯方块的切原。

切原眼皮都没抬一下，“哦？上一任助理又辞职了吗？”

经纪人有些尴尬，转头看了一眼不二。

不二笑了笑，回答道，“因为业务能力不足，被公司开除了。”

“真是新奇。”切原哼了一声，语气里满是讽刺的味道。

不二点了点头，也不管切原有没有看到，认真解释道，“我翻阅了他先前在公关事件和突发状况的处理记录，很多做法的确差强人意，并不适合担任你的助理，被开除也是常理之事。”

切原被他的郑重其事搞得有些不耐，放下手机，嚣张一笑，目光直逼不二，“这么说，难道你觉得你就适合了吗？”

经纪人听见切原语气，急得直跺脚，“切原！注意态度！再怎么说不二也……”

“没关系。”不二打断了经纪人的话，不疾不徐地说道，“今天是我第一次与切原君合作，能力方面被质疑也是理所当然，以后还请多多关照。”

休息室的门突然被急促地叩响。

有几张切原刚刚红着眼半举着手，一幅企图朝对面主持人扔话筒模样的照片，不知道被在台下的谁传到了网上，迅速传播开来，激起了各大社交平台上的热烈讨论。 短短几分钟里，某些媒体的标题已经写到了登峰造极般的魔幻程度。

经纪人焦头烂额地在门外跟立海高层电话汇报，留下微微皱眉的不二和一脸事不关己的切原在房间里。

中场休息时间不长也不短，是选择尽快录完节目，还是等记者赶来把这里堵得水泄不通？不二在一边头脑风暴，切原打完一句游戏的时间他脑子里至少计划了三个方案。

经纪人捂着手机探进来半个身子，对不二说，“他们找你。”

不二接过手机，说了句“多谢”就往外头走，反手带上了休息室的门。

一刻钟的休息时间结束，不二迟迟没归来。经纪人纠结来去，决定先将带人回到现场。

身处录制现场的不二周围站着好几个节目组人员，围成一个圈子不知道在商讨些什么，最后达成共识版的一一点头握手。

不二转身朝着切原他们走来，将接下来的行程娓娓道来，“过会儿节目组会提前录制对切原的提问部分和最后片尾画面，录完我们立刻回公司。”

经纪人抹了一把额头上的汗，应声点头。

切原在一边漫不经心地听完，转身正要上台，不二突然用单手扣住了他的右肩。 切原瞬间皱眉，刚打算扭头瞪他，就感觉不二用不大不小的力道捏了捏自己的肩，小声说了一句，“加油，切原君，我相信你。”

闻言切原顿了顿，感觉这一记的后劲还有点小舒服，没再多言语。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外：切原生贺【为了不打乱章节序号，特别篇就放在结尾的notes（鞠躬）】
> 
> “……以上就是今天的工作。”不二暗了手机屏，对着在车上假寐的切原说道，“顺便一提，今天是你的生日哦。”
> 
> 听不二这么一说，切原突然不困了，赶忙掏出手机查日期，“真的是我生日诶！可恶，居然七点就在工作了，简直没有人权！”说完将头重重靠在椅背上，摆出一副要死不活的样子。
> 
> “这就是当艺人的代价哦！当然如果切原不想继续做明星的话，我可以跟公司……”
> 
> 切原在空中挥了挥手打断不二，小声嘟囔着，“知道了知道了，我当还不行吗……”
> 
> 不二给昏迷过去继续补眠的小寿星盖了件外套。
> 
> 最后拍摄地点的化妆师算是切原的一个小粉丝，趁不二走开的功夫，迅速朝切原塞了块小蛋糕。近期被勒令减脂增肌的切原感激涕零地握住她的手，连连道谢。
> 
> 刚和红着脸走开的化妆师打了个照面，不二大老远就看见切原嘴角还挂着奶油，一边抽了张纸递给他擦嘴角，一边招呼切原收工回家。
> 
> 回去的路上，切原浏览着后援团在社交平台上给他发来的祝福集锦视频，心里怪高兴的，甚至点开视频下的评论区逐一翻看，连车子抵达了家门口也没发现。
> 
> 不二无奈之下只得开口提醒他。
> 
> 切原突然好奇地问道，“不二前辈就没给我准备什么礼物吗？”
> 
> 就听见不二叹了口气，失望地说道，“我每天兢兢业业担任切原的助理，不能算一份厚礼吗？”
> 
> 切原刚要反驳，就看见不二从身后摸出一件颜色诡异的东西，“那么这瓶我珍藏在车上的美味饮料，就当作礼物送给你吧？”
> 
> 切原心里警钟大作，急忙要谢绝，抬眼瞥见车窗外有两个高大的黑影往自己这边飘来。
> 
> “鬼！……不，是强盗！不二前辈，先别下车！”
> 
> 不二收起了刚刚开玩笑的表情，眯起眼仔细看了看前面停着的那辆车的车牌，开口道，“是幸村他们。”
> 
> 幸村好笑地看着切原跟在不二后面，步伐谨慎。借着路灯看清了人，切原才放松警惕打了招呼。
> 
> 真田一言不发地把装礼物的盒子递给切原，切原磕磕巴巴地说了声谢谢。
> 
> “你们一定久等了吧？”不二歉意地笑了笑。
> 
> 幸村摇头，“刚到没多久，而且是坐在车里等的。”
> 
> 还没寒暄多久就听到一阵悉悉索索的动静，二人转头去看，旁边的切原已经在拆礼物了，真田还出手帮他拿走了多余的包装纸。
> 
> “哇！这是下个月我想买的游戏诶！”
> 
> 幸村看着切原脸上兴奋异常的笑容，也笑道，“投其所好果然没错呢。”
> 
> “谢谢幸村前辈！但是这款游戏官方说下周才开始预定，前辈是怎么……”
> 
> 幸村看了一眼不二，“机缘巧合。”
> 
> 不二听了这理由，也忍不住笑了笑。
> 
> “这张纸又什么？书法？……‘克己，复礼’？”
> 
> 幸村朝真田的方向看了看，“这是真田送你的。”
> 
> 切原满头问号。
> 
> “礼物已经送到了，那么我们就先告辞了。”
> 
> “告辞。”
> 
> “好！前辈们再见！”切原疯狂地挥手道别。
> 
> 送走了真田幸村，二人才进了屋。
> 
> 切原走到客厅，突然转身问不二，“刚刚是不是应该请他们进来坐坐比较礼貌？”
> 
> 不二看了一眼墙上的钟，“时间也不早了，他们的车子还停在外头，大概也没想逗留太久。有机会再请他们来做客好了，毕竟……”他缓缓扫视着凌乱的客厅。
> 
> 切原看懂了不二的暗示，有些不好意思，窘迫地说道，“好了好了！天色不早，前辈也该回去了！”
> 
> 不二闻言走到切原跟前，切原脸色一变，以为自己要遭殃。
> 
> 他双手郑重地握住切原的左手，“忘了说，恭喜你获得三天的生日假！”
> 
> “诶？”切原又惊又喜。
> 
> 不二紧了紧两个人握在一起的手，“三天，应该有时间好好打扫卫生吧？”
> 
> “……啊，是的！”
> 
> “虽然这句话你今天听了很多遍，但还是……生日快乐，切原。”


	3. Chapter 3

不二这场低烧是陪切原拍摄广告引发的。

那天阴沉沉的。

由于前一天排了个深夜通告，无视车内颠簸的切原照样在后座上安稳地补着眠。 不二轻声接了来自经纪人的电话。半路杀出来的调度安排把下午的行程彻底打乱，他飞快整理了一下思绪，打了几个电话，重新将行程调整妥当，才摇醒了昏迷的切原。

这个广告已经杀青了一周了。但没想到导演这天抬头看了一眼，迸发出了新灵感，想加一组在雨中奔跑的镜头，以凸显跑鞋的优秀性能。最重要的一点是，愿意砸钱。一通电话打到立海高管办公室，隔空握手达成合作，补镜头的通知立马通过经纪人传递给了不二。

他们来到拍摄地点时，那里的工作人员早已就位。 切原下了车就被拉去换衣服做造型，不二并着急跟过去，先在四周转了转，查看着拍摄地点和场景布置，又是在水管附近逗留了会儿，打量着管子的直径，看见有工作人员走过，便拉住来人询问起雨量的大小。

上次话筒事件给切原带来了一定的热度——当然这也归功于事后切原拍摄发布的公开道歉视频。不得不说公关部策划加入的狗狗眼细节非常见效。视频发布后网上的评价很快往有利切原的方向发展，品牌广告商敲破了脑壳地找上门，随后的行程也就可想而知。两个人近来都是晓行夜宿，披星戴月。

在这个节骨眼上，艺人生病是不二最不愿看到的事。就切原目前的身体状况看，淋上一场假雨，生病的风险必然存在，但拍摄已经是箭在弦上，不二能做的就是控制切原淋雨的时间，当然这也跟切原的临场发挥和导演的满意程度挂钩。

好在经纪人看在最近工作量的份上，帮忙退掉了下午所有的行程，也让不二稍稍宽心。

切原妆发完毕，穿着品牌的套装走了出来，整个人看起来运动风十足。化妆师还在一旁继续切原身上喷水，打造出雨中跑步的感觉。导演看了看表示满意，跟在椅子上坐下的切原促膝讲解起了镜头。

五分钟后天公作美，淅淅沥沥地下起了真雨。导演见状激动地起立拍手，惊呼太棒了。

不二抬头看了看天，雨轻轻地打在脸上。他知道人工造雨价格高昂又不环保，如果拍摄角度不到位就容易穿帮，远不如真雨来得实在。

天时地利兼备，导演一声令下，众人纷纷有条不紊地进入拍摄阶段。

不一会儿大家就发现还欠些人和——切原拍了好几条都没过，看上去有些熬恼。导演由助理撑着伞走过去，手舞足蹈地跟切原扣细节讲意境。

不二趁休息的时间走到切原边上询问，“没问题吗？”

“导演说我的表情不够到位。”切原有些浮躁，眉眼拧成了一团，用毛巾胡乱擦了擦脸，最后丢还给不二。

不二把毛巾甩在肩头，笑了笑，“我是问你的身体没问题吗？”

切原困惑地看了一眼不二，摇了几下头，等化妆师补完妆后，又转身回到雨幕里。

不二目送切原就位，走到导演身边，“再拍三条，再不过就用第六次的画面。”

导演闻声望去，不二正站在他身侧盯着屏幕里的切原。他的发丝湿了大半，那双蓝眼睛里看不见一丝商量的余地。

“抱歉，我得对艺人的身体状况负责。”不二看了看远处用脚在踢石子揣摩角色的切原，补充道。

拍最后一条时，周围听到不二那番话的工作人员都暗自为切原捏了把汗。 终于，导演用满意的语气喊了cut。

切原突然减速停下跑步的动作。不料左脚幸运至极，踩上了一颗圆滚滚的石子，放松的肌肉和膝盖没来得及第一时间作出反应，借着地上小雨坑的助攻，他一屁股坐倒在地上。

不二第一个反应过来，先人一步地跑了过去，蹲下身仔细询问切原的情况。切原又痛又累，顾不上说话，摆了摆手，逞强着想爬起来，屁股顿时传来一阵钝痛。切原的冷汗瞬间就下来了，一秒放弃表情管理，呲牙咧嘴地呻吟着。

不二把毛头盖在切原的头上，将对方胳膊朝自己肩膀上一搭。切原借力颤颤悠悠地站了起来，看见不二头发都湿了，毫无章法地贴在额头和脸颊上，刚想打趣地说上几句，见对方平日的笑容毫无踪迹，话到嘴边又咽了回去。

这时其他工作人员也赶了过来，撑伞的撑伞，搀扶的搀扶，其中一个还想打电话叫救护车，切原觉得太夸张，出言阻止了。那人下意识看了一眼不二，不二微微颔首。

等切原在更衣室换上了干燥的衣物后，不二立马拖着他去医院做了里里外外的检查，脱裤子让医生检查的时候切原还红了脸，这次倒不是出于生气的缘故。

不二把人从医院运回了家，离开前叮嘱他好好休息，遵医嘱涂药，明天的通告不必担心，有事打电话云云。切原看着不二雷厉风行的架势，连再见也忘了说。

不二从小区出来马不停蹄地杀回公司，拽着经纪人直奔高管所在楼层，只见那间办公室里的人一个个只进不出。就在不二的嗓子和脑子接近停止运转的时候，他才得到了满意结果。不二真诚地鞠了一躬，起身向众人告辞。

到了一楼大厅疲惫感才翻涌上来，抬手看了一眼表已是晚上九点，不二远远看了一眼沙发，在心里默默朝它们挥手告别，打车回家。

第二天除了屁股淤青以外，切原生龙活虎，睡了一觉后满血复活。不二却倒霉地发起了低烧，他掐指一算也有好些日子没生病了，也就欣然接受了这个事实。向公司请了半天病假后，不二想睡个半天下午再正式上班，没想到失了算——那小子甚至用翘通告的行为威胁自己，他暗暗记下这笔账。

就这样，这一天被不二硬是用顽强的意志熬了过去。说来也怪，切原也像转了性，全程乖巧无比，下车拍摄，上车就侧着屁股玩手机，谁也不招惹。

收工后，不二在车快驶入小区时，开口道，“切原君，恭喜你获得了一周的假期。”

切原吃惊地说不出话，手机的光从下面打上来，照着那张目瞪口呆的脸，一时间有点吓人。

“这是公司准的假，就当是奖励你半个月以来的辛勤工作，你也正好养养伤，我们一周后再见。”

切原怔怔地握住不二伸过来的手，破天荒地说了一句多谢。

之后的一周切原过得是如鱼得水，窝在家里打了好久搁置了几个月的电动，其中一个甚至开启了困难模式的二周目。

比较之下，不二的境况则凄惨一些，他从低烧演变成了高烧，半死不活地在家躺了两天，除了必要的吃饭洗漱几乎不下床。到了第三天觉得身子还是不爽，滚去医院打了吊针，这才舒畅起来。

第四天不二靠在椅背上，一手捧着本《小王子》打发时间，中途被一个电话叫去公司开会。他只得放下书，叫来护士中途拔了针头，火速赶赴立海大楼。

病中的最后一瓶盐水都不能好好享受完，真是可惜，不二如是感叹。

下了车他才发现手背上的棉花渗出了点点血迹，应该是针孔处没止住。不二边走边掀开手背上固定棉花的胶条，没走几步就跟疾行而来的真田撞在了一起。

不二忍不住“嘶“地吸了一口气。

真田看清眼前的状况，压了压帽檐道，“抱歉。”

不二低头看了看隐隐作痛的伤口没什么大碍，将棉球压回原处，朝着真田抱歉一笑，“不，是我失礼了。”

真田看不二手上拿着门禁卡，问道，“你也是立海员工吗？”

不二寻着他的目光看去，很快明白了真田这么问的原因，点点头，伸出没打吊针的手，“不二周助，是切原赤也的助理，请多指教。”

真田听到这个名字不由一惊，自己居然一时间没认出眼前这个人。他定睛看了看，眼前这人逐渐跟SEIGAKU年度杂志扉页上那个带黑框眼镜，笑得人畜无害的照片上的脸重合在了一起。

不二周助，可能对于常人来说只是一个普通的名字，但对于经纪人和助理界，他可是人尽皆知的天才。他最初在SEIGAKU株社从初级助理做起，以惊人的速度晋升到资深经纪人。短短几年时间里，一手带红了冰山影帝手冢国光和流行歌手越前龙马，不仅是众多助理憧憬标榜的典范，也是大批出道新人梦寐以求的经纪人。 奇怪的是一个月前他突然从SEIGAKU离职。业界对其离开的原因可谓是众说纷纭，过分的甚至称不二已经捞够了本金，乘坐私家飞机去了夏威夷定居，提前开启退休生活。

真田握住不二的手，做了个简短的自我介绍道，“真田弦一郎。”

他看了眼不二的另一只手，叮嘱道，“像这样把棉花贴回伤口是很容易感染的。办公室有急救箱，不二君如果不介意的话，我可以帮你简易处理一下。”

不二缓缓回答道，“那就多谢真田君了。”

处理完伤口，二人并肩步入会议室。不知道什么原因，其他助理看着这画面愣是冒了一身冷汗。

落了座，不二习惯性地打开手机备忘录充当会议记录工具。百无聊赖地等了一会儿，见会议主持人不见踪影，又到切原的社交平台转了转，发现这人从放假那一天起就失去了音讯。

不二知道切原有爱打电动的爱好，不免担心他沉迷游戏，刚发消息过去询问他健身计划有没有照常进行，又估摸一时半会儿还收不到失联人员的回复，默默叹了一口气。 前思后想，又打开了切原后援团的账号主页，想看看一下最近的粉丝动向。

除了疯狂吹“切原酱世界第一帅”，以及对旧照片进行多次的温故知新以外，粉丝们这些天过着弹尽粮绝的清苦日子。不二想起那支雨中的广告会在明天上午发布，后援团们的“新年”很快就要到来，想到这里就由衷地为他们高兴起来。

真田瞥见不二脸上变幻莫测的表情，一边觉得他不简单，一边从衣服内袋里掏出心爱的笔记本。


	4. Chapter 4

没有真田陪同的幸村顺利地完成了通告。

他让司机把车开到公司，可以顺便捎上开完会的真田。 远远的，幸村看到他旁边站了一个人，两人脑袋凑在一起对着手机在比比划划的。

真田早在门口等了一阵子，抬头看到驶来的车后，很快和不二点头道了别。 刚坐上车，真田就掏出了手机。 幸村瞥见他在安装应用程序，不禁打趣道，“真难得，你居然在研究手机。”

真田手指轻轻敲着手机边缘，眼睛盯着进度条，仿佛能加快安装速度似的。

“刚刚见识了一些应用，不得不说手机在很多方面确实比我的笔头记录方法更胜一筹。”

幸村一听起了兴致。在规劝真田使用电子设备方面他可没少费口舌，不由问道，“真想知道是何方神圣让你回心转意了呢。”

真田从中央后视镜瞧见幸村一副好奇宝宝的神色，放下手机道，“幸村刚刚应该看见了吧，是切原赤也的助理。”

幸村闻言微微皱眉，发出一个上扬的“哦”。

“怎么了？”

幸村摇头思索道，“以切原的脾气，公司居然给他配了一个女助理……我有点想不通。”

真田诧异地重复，“女助理？”

“诶？不是刚刚站在你身边的那个吗？”

真田回想了一下，不二那单薄的身板，再加上有些长的头发和戴着严严实实的口罩，被幸村误解好像也合情合理，于是真田向他解释了一番。

“不二周助。”幸村垂下眼道，“这个名字似乎有点印象。”

“他原来是在SEIGAKU就职。”

“……传说中的'天才经纪人'，是这样吧？”

真田刚要点头，手机便震了起来。

不二给真田安利的是一款在助理圈子里大受好评的应用程序，它的常用功能和设计逻辑深得真田的心，再加上开发了与手机其他程序互通的功能，可以直接将邮件、短信等内容读取导入主界面的行程表中，很大程度上方便了艺人通告的提前安排和临时调整。 不二介绍到一半就看得出真田很感兴趣，主动请缨进行手把手教学，并承包了“售后服务”，许诺会尽快发送一份自己常用且适合立海艺人的行程模版给他。

真田没想到不二这么快就把东西发了过来，想起对方还抱恙，于是除了感谢的话以外，还回复过去了一些祝福。不二在车上看到真田的“早日身体祥和康健”差点笑出声，不禁开始觉得他是个有趣的人。

切原的假期还是画上了句号。

好在不二有先见之明，重新开工的前一天强迫切原设了五个间隔一分钟的闹钟。起初切原还挺不以为然的，不二威胁说明天登门拜访进行叫早服务，顺便带着自己养的仙人掌。

切原很快把设好闹钟的界面截图发了过去。

第二天行尸走肉般的起了床，洗漱穿衣，切原拖着沉重的步伐出了门。 不二已经挂着日常的笑容靠在车门边等他了。

切原挥了挥手，打了个毫无元气的招呼。上了车他就将头甩在椅背上小憩，就要入睡的那一刻，不二的声音突然响起，“要现在听听今天的行程吗？”

“……嗯。”切原发出个单音，将头支了起来。为了让自己打起精神，他把脸埋在手掌里，然后用力搓了几下，那头打着小卷的头发上下晃动着。

不二见他努力清醒过来的架势，点开了行程表。

“诶？晚上有酒会？”

“嗯，公司最近谈妥了一个大项目，说是请所有人一起庆祝，也算是对大家努力工作的犒劳。”

切原兴致盎然，一下子就不困了，甚至都想直接快进到晚上。不二看着他闪闪发光的眼神，大约也猜到了他在想什么，心里祈祷复工第一天不要闯什么祸才好。

幸村那边一听酒会两个字，条件发射地开口拒绝，被真田当场驳回， “这次我们可没什么正当理由缺席。”

幸村盯着真田后脑勺看了三秒，换了个坐姿，又继续在手机上继续下单古典乐CD，“理由这种东西随便想一个就好，大家都去的活动也不差我一个。”

上次例会，柳一针见血地指出幸村对同公司艺人的社交不积极性。表面上大家都风平浪静地听着，实则都在心里点头。真田看着在一边无我境界背台词的幸村，想了想确实因为好几次缺席公司聚会，他们二人对于近期新进的艺人都是素昧平生的，名字和脸完全对应不起来，再加上连不二周助转来当助理的消息也后知后觉，可以说是相当大意了。

他动之以情晓之以理，最终说服了社交冷漠动物——幸村精市出席酒会。

进了会场，幸村拿了杯香槟，径直走到最角落的沙发里坐下。这次他没再背台本，也归因与一天工作下来有点疲乏。幸村走了这一小段路，自带低压气场，自然没有人敢上前搭讪。这也正中他下怀，幸村端着酒杯，看着形形色色的艺人经纪人寒暄着，眼里写满了寡淡。

真田不知道被谁拉去交际应酬了。虽说他在这方面也不是最拿手，但作为经纪人，必要的人际关系还是需要维持，这也能给幸村带来一点的资源，况且他真的觉得自己得借着这个机会补补课了。

约莫过了一刻钟，会场一角里爆发出三三两两的争执声和劝架声。幸村对艺人之间的小摩擦觉得很正常，也没什么兴趣，老神在在地晃了晃酒杯，酌了一口，缓缓意识到这已经是今晚的第三杯了。

不二一只眼闭着，左手扣住了切原那只举起来想要干架的手腕，脸上的橙汁正顺着睫毛往下淌。

“可以麻烦切原君帮我带一下路吗？我想还是去洗手间处理一下比较好。”不二说得风轻云淡，仿佛刚刚被泼果汁的事情从未发生。

切原的怒火已经烧到了嗓子眼，但他察觉到手腕处传来不二不容拒绝的力道，只得恶狠狠地瞪了闹事者一眼，然后拉着不二快步离开了现场。

火大两个字已经不能用来形容切原现在的心情。一个月前气结的都是他的助理们，风水轮流转，一个月后居然轮到自己气结。想着想着一拳捶在了门板上，巨大的声响在卫生间里回荡。

拿着纸巾擦脸的不二看了一眼，“手要是受伤了，可不是一件好事。”

切原想起在网上什么地方看到的一个小技巧：发飙开口前先沉默着做一次深呼吸。切原强迫自己来了五下，艰难地平缓情绪，抛出一个问题：“为什么？”

不二开了水龙头，就着温水洗了把脸，声音含糊不清，“没必要。”

切原听到不二这态度，怒气值一下子又上来了，平日里也就罢了，现在对方不温不火的样子让他更加郁结。

“那个家伙明明是把他在越前龙马那里受的气撒在你身上！”他吼道。

“我知道。”不二关了水，摸索着扯了一张纸擦了擦湿漉漉的脸。

切原差点给他此时的惜字如金气得背过去，下意识啃起了自己的指甲。

不二用眼神阻止了切原的这一坏习惯，走到烘手机前吹起被打湿的衣服。好在今天穿的是深色西服，污渍并不是很显眼，简单处理一下就好。

切原在烘干机的轰鸣声开了口，听不清是什么情绪。

“你好像并不在意。”

不二停下手头的动作，洗手间里很快静了下来。他看着镜子里的切原，正色道，“你也不需要在意。”

切原闭上眼缓缓又深呼吸了几口，像是领悟了什么似的，说了一句“知道了”，插着裤袋转身离开了。 不二第一次见他这么快就开了窍，不免怀疑他是装懂，抓紧时间吹了两三秒就打算追出去。

不二脑子里只来得及想起《古兰经》里的一个故事：

穆罕默德说，山来。山并没有过来。

他没有说，门来。门却——

门另一边的幸村感到一股阻力，很快意识到了什么。刚刚“咚”的一声，分明是自己撞到人的有力罪证。

“……你没事吧？”

捂着头的不二听到一个温柔且抱歉的声音在他耳畔响起。


	5. Chapter 5

幸村和不二返回会场，就看见真田捉小鸡般的提着切原的后领。切原心虚地红着脸，没有什么激烈的反抗动作。

不二三步并作两步，上前询问情况。真田一个松手，切原就要往不二身上倒去，被真田眼疾手快地再次擒住。

“喝上头了，刚在耍酒疯。”真田道。

不二细细看了看，哪里是做错事的羞赧神色？小脸上舒展的眉头和飘然的眼神，无疑是一副喝大了的憨态。

不二顿时觉得自己被撞的脑壳隐隐作痛起来。

“多谢你了真田君，切原就交给我吧。”不二说着就把无意识的某人往自己身上揽。

幸村伸手阻止了不二这个看似扛米袋的动作，对真田道，“切原就让真田替你送回去吧。” 他看见不二有些错愕，轻声补充道，“就当作是给你赔罪了。”

真田倒是没什么意见，看着两人的身高差，要他把切原撒手丢给不二也于心不忍。

不二再次谢过了二人，协同真田提着切原送到了门口。回过头，就瞧见幸村手上多了一条包着冰块的毛巾，他道谢后接过来，敷在屡屡遭罪的额头上。

二人一起坐在幸村先前落座的角落里。

不二现在这副狼狈的样子，自然没了心思去应酬。幸村则是恢复原状，神情冷淡地在一旁走着神。

过了一会儿，回过神来喝酒的幸村瞥见不二露出的白衬衫袖口有些斑驳，好奇道，“不二君袖口上的是什么？”

不二扬手看了看，“抱歉，让幸村君见笑了，可能是什么时候不小心弄上去的饮料。”

幸村看见不二手里抓着的手机朝自己近了近，界面是那个行程安排的软件。刚刚这个人一手敷着额头，另一只手在安排明天的行程吗？

幸村双眸微狭，来了兴趣，盯住不二的侧脸，“我听说不二君之前在SEIGAKU担任经纪人？”

听见刚刚沉默不语的幸村起了话头，不二放下手机，回答道，“不错。”

不二也清楚眼前这个风度翩翩，器宇不凡的人正是立海集团的金牌艺人幸村精市。他年纪轻轻就叱咤娱乐圈，凭借完美的外貌和卓越的演技，出道后便迅速走红，人气高居不下，他还有被赋予了一个家喻户晓的称号——“神之子”。 所谓人怕出名猪怕壮，但幸村一举成名后，始终保持着泰而不骄的状态，每年拍摄的影视作品至少在两部以上，其他杂志期刊节目访谈更是不在话下，是圈子里当之无愧的劳模。

幸村见不二有意继续这个话题，朝他倾了倾身，手肘靠上了沙发，手掌托住头，带着三分醉意懒懒道，“不二君似乎在SEIGAKU带红了许多人，我有些好奇为什么你会突然来立海呢？”

不二放下了冰袋，无奈地笑了笑，“这个问题我已经被许多人问了无数遍了，然而我的答案始终只有一个。”

幸村挑了挑眉，“不介意的话，我想听听你的回答。”

“机缘巧合。”

幸村脸上保持着礼貌的微笑，心说这跟没回答有什么两样。但他并不着急得到答案，一来，现在都是一个公司的，想知道他的入职原因只需跟人事部动个嘴皮子；二来，他对别人的好奇心也不是特别强烈，说不定过个十天半个月，他可能连不二周助是谁都忘了，毕竟最近的行程还是很繁重。

想起自己下半年的行程，幸村的心情就沉重了起来。他已经很久很久没有休假了，尽管出道前就做好了全年无休止的心理准备，但时不时还是会感到身心俱疲。

不二看见幸村晃起酒杯，又开始走神，全然一幅超脱尘世喧嚣的样子，默然笑了笑为对话画上了句号。 他又将冰袋贴回到额头上，看着眼前来来往往的明星们，倒是认出了几个眼熟的面孔，然后不禁想到了自己带的切原。 他叹了口气，摸出手机，开始帮明天必然头痛的切原调整行程。

“早上吃一颗醒酒药，很有效。”

幸村的气息喷在不二的脖颈处，愣是把他吓了一跳。

不二转头就看见幸村凑过身来，光明正大地盯着自己手机瞧，修长的食指也伸过来在屏幕上指点江山。

“第二个行程扔到下午，原来的放到明天……这个杂志拍摄取消，它家销量一直很差。”

不二去数桌上的空酒杯，在幸村跟前比了一个数字问他是几。

幸村的脸色倒是没什么变化，微卷的紫发里露出的一截耳朵倒是红透了。他浅浅一笑，轻轻打掉了不二在他眼前的手，开始筹谋起切原后天的行程。

不二趁幸村还没把下一周的通告一并拿了主意，赶紧联系上了真田，同时也问了问他那边的情况。 真田看着下车狂吐后倒地不起的切原，扬天叹了一口气，回了一句“不用担心”，很快打电话给司机去公司接应幸村。

从会场到地下车库的路上，幸村再三声明自己很清醒。见他还能走直道，扶着人的不二半敷半衍地回应着。最后总算是把高出他一个头的幸村搀扶到了车旁，开了车门一股脑地塞了进去。

他劳烦司机去就近药房买药，毫不犹豫地报出刚刚幸村在路上多次力荐的醒酒药品名。 不二从另一侧上了车，坐到了幸村边上，随手给他盖上了搁置在一旁的毯子，想了想，朝他手里塞了一个塑料袋，防止半路出现类似切原的状况。

幸村已经睡过去了，刘海乖巧地滑落在脸两侧，露出那张精致无比，如艺术家雕琢过般的脸庞。

不二由衷感叹，立海艺人的颜果然极其能打，就连睡姿也如此惊为天人。他见识过切原的睡相，跟幸村比似乎少了一些王者风范，也不知道这是不是“神之子”这个别称带来的先入为主的错觉。

到不二伸手去调整后座空调的出风口时，看到了司机提着个袋子慢慢走近的身影，看样子是顺利买到了药。

旁边睡着的人突然沉沉笑了几声，可能做了个好梦。

想起刚刚幸村在路上一改往日略为疏离，突然变得絮絮叨叨的模样，莫名觉得有点可爱。

他说，真开心，好久没有这么肆意地喝个痛快了。

他说，能感觉到地球在自转，还叫不二拉稳自己。

下车前，不二用微不可辨的声音说道，“清醒有时是件痛苦的事情，偶尔醉一回也不错吧。”

次日，大明星小明星纷纷头痛欲裂地爬起来，他们助理都是准时出现在门口，恭候着各自艺人的大驾了。

切原从门到车，走了个歪歪扭扭的曲线，见不二正靠在车门上，手里拿着一个保温瓶，朝左前方的空地看着。

“在看什么？”切原用手遮着刺眼的阳光。

不二努了努嘴示意，“昨天你吐的。”

切原下意识朝着地下那滩望去，飞快地捂住了嘴巴。

不二笑眯眯地递上醒酒药，“听说吃了会舒服一点哦。”

切原把刚刚看到的画面从脑海里迅速删除，就着温水吃了药，对正弯腰上车的不二说道，“昨天，谢谢不二前辈了。”

不二被切原突如其来的称谓一怔，回头看着他认真的神情，不禁莞尔，澄清道，“确切地说，昨天是真田送你回来的，你应该谢谢的人是他。”

“诶？”凌乱的卷发在晨风的吹拂中胡乱晃着。

幸村看了看客厅桌上放着自己常备的解酒药，预估了一下自己的头疼指数，还是慢慢踱去药柜翻了翻，服了一颗止疼片。

上了车，他跟前座的真田道了谢。

“谢什么？”

“醒酒药。”

“不是我。”真田摇了摇头。

幸村有些吃惊，努力去回忆昨天的片段，只想起一股果香味。

昨天，有吃橙子吗？

“应该是不二，”真田看了一眼陷入沉思的幸村，想必他断片应该断得挺彻底，“昨晚他打电话通知我说你喝醉了，问我怎么安排。当时切原情况……”

说到这里幸村听见真田有些咬牙切齿，但也只是极快地停顿了一下，便听进他继续说了下去，“……有些复杂。昨天处理完他时间已经很晚了，我就直接回了家。”

幸村听完真田的话，点点还有些胀痛的头，“看来，真是要好好谢谢不二君啊。”

真田对此似乎也非常赞同，把自己的手机递给幸村，说道，“不二昨天晚上还向我要了你的行程表，说是感谢你为切原出谋划策，也给你今天的行程做了一些微调。”

幸村挺惊讶真田居然欣然同意不二的提议，接过手机看了几眼，延后和调整的行程安排妥当得体，取消的活动连理由也统统罗列了出来。幸村点开查看文件属性，这份行程的保存时间是凌晨一点三十五分。

“真田，你应该有不二的手机号吧？”

不得不说，宿醉后马不停蹄的工作真是把切原半条小命搞没了，回到休息室他虚得直往沙发上倒。

不二看他以各种奇怪的姿势小憩，任他放飞自我，坐在旁边的椅子上，浏览着社交平台上有关切原的最新资讯。

那支雨天广告的播出后，果不其然让后援团的评论区呈现出一副和乐融融的氛围。许多的粉丝图都是一帧一帧截取了广告里的画面，后期加上各种贴纸、滤镜和赞美之词，当然也不乏有恶搞的，让不二差点崩不住在休息室里笑出声。偶尔刷刷这种资讯，倒别有一番乐趣。

后面几天立海官方还会放出广告的拍摄花絮，自然是剪掉了很多不二意外出现的镜头，毕竟还是以切原为主的个人向花絮。这是企划部的想法，他们那天派人随同前往，另起镜头拍摄，通过独家记录的拍摄画面进行官方花絮的补充，将切原的NG镜头和最后那一跤的慢动作巧妙剪辑在一起，最后又剪入正式广告中放送的镜头，进行两者间的对比，目的也很明确——烘托出切原兢兢业业工作的一面。

立海一向对旗下艺人的公众形象看得很重。上次话筒事件切原一直被上头惦记着，事发后的两周，公司采取推掉所有节目的手段来降低负面热度。这个花絮除了宣传增加人气以外，也旨在引导积极的舆论方向，就现在看来，切原这一跤也算是歪打正着，在花絮里推波助澜了一把。

这时来个了陌生来电。

不二见切原呼吸平缓，似乎已经梦会周公，轻手轻脚跑去门外接电话。一听来人的声音不二又惊又奇，竟然是幸村。

“啊，幸村君下午好。”

“不二君，很冒昧向真田要了你的手机。我打来是想亲自谢谢你昨晚的照拂。”

“那种小事不值一提，真田昨晚替我照顾切原，要这么算的话，我才是要感谢的那一个。”

幸村突然压低嗓音小声问道，“你的额头还好吗？有没有鼓包或者淤青？”

不二下意识摸了摸自己的脑门，笑道，“多谢关心，没什么大碍。”

幸村那头传来了敲门声，他应了几声，过了几秒才道，“导演叫我，很抱歉就先聊到这里吧。如果最近有什么头晕眼花的症状，请务必联系我……或者真田。”

“好，今天也请加油。”

被点名的真田在一旁无奈地看了幸村一眼， “你是怎么撞到不二的？”

“洗手间，内急。”

真田突然觉得自己还不如不知情得好。


	6. Chapter 6

客套话是这么说了，但两人本身也没太多的交集，顶多是例会结束后在电梯间撞见几回。

切原其实挺受不了四人搭乘同一部电梯，随后一路无话地从22层下到1层的。往常跟不二两个人在电梯里，他可以随心所欲地吹牛打屁，毕竟不二是个相当称职的听众。

这么几次窒息电梯后，切原差点被搞出密室幽闭症。他很快改变了散会模式，要么第一个冲出会议室，拉着外头等候的不二坐首班下行的电梯离开，要么就让不二直接等在一楼，他在楼上孤独冲锋。

对此不二倒是没什么意见，每次都以切原的短信通知为准，但实在要说的话他更喜欢后者。一想起会议室的门刚被打开就有一坨黑色不明物往自己身上冲的画面，不二总会有些头疼——这是因为某次短跑冲刺切原力道没拿捏好，差点把没什么防备的不二撞飞。

楼下的沙发也是一个原因，不知道是什么材质做的，每每坐下时就以一种适中的力道温柔地包裹住身体，极为舒适。翘个二郎腿，拿上本杂志，再来一杯咖啡，绝对是再惬意不过的下午茶时间。

这天不二到公司晚了些，见切原还没给自己发诸如“要散会了楼下见！”的消息，稍稍在大厅里喘了口气，见电梯面板上显示所有电梯都停在22楼，意识到上面的人还没散会。不大想上去做切原的“终点线”的不二轻快地走到了沙发边，挑了本杂志翻看起来。

作为助理，不二还是选了印着切原照片的一本。一翻开杂志，拍摄的场景一下子浮现在他眼前。这次合作的摄影师表示想要展现年轻美好的肉体，所以主要针对上身肌肉线条进行特写拍摄，提供的服装自然就只有下半身。 这下可不得了，平日里大大咧咧的切原一下子变得格外害羞，全组人员都已就绪了，他还在化妆间当鸵鸟，一直喊着“等等！我让准备一下！”之类的话拖延时间。

不二也不多跟他废话，打气似的拍了拍他的肩，递上一瓶饮料。

三秒之后切原冲进了拍摄现场。

不二在原地叹了口气，果然好友乾贞治所研发的功能性饮料只有他一人懂得欣赏。

此时大厅里传来了三三两两的脚步声和交谈声——散会了。不二倒不急着起身，掏出手机看了看，依旧没有消息……

不会是被柳留堂了吧？

不二思索间目光游走着，最后停在了位列立海拍摄榜第一的幸村的书架上，出于好奇拿了一本开始翻阅。

果然人红都是有道理的，杂志里不论是运动风还是禁欲风，每一种不同类型的写真，从肢体语言再到神情动作，都被幸村诠释得淋漓尽致。

不二想起上次酒会有幸看到了幸村的部分行程，里头全是数一数二的大品牌和知名的杂志社，在资源方面幸村可以说是悉数拿下。当然他也知道，幸村的名利双收全是靠着他自己的先天优势和后天努力，慢慢打拼下来的。

在立海，没有这两个条件也很难走得长远。

“不二君竟然在对着我的照片发呆？我真是感到万分荣幸。”幸村边朝不二方向走边打趣道，脸上笑得那叫一个灿烂。

不二回神，低头一看自己手里攥着幸村的写真，做贼心虚似的收起了杂志，合上时书页的风扇到有些发烫的脸上。

“上午好，幸村君。”

不二想起幸村不出意外是最晚离开会议室的人，可是到现在还没看到切原的身影，不由记挂起来，“请问你有看见切原吗？我好像联系不上他了。”说罢又掏出手机看了看，还是没有新消息。

一屁股坐下来的幸村并不着急回答不二的问题，倒是情不自禁感叹起了沙发的舒适性，还用手慢慢抚摸着表面，不二连连点头表示赞同，心说居然找到了流水知音，也就忘了切原的事。两人就沙发的材质开展了热烈的讨论。

前台接待人员适时地送上了两杯咖啡。

十分钟后，切原跟在真田后头下了楼。 电梯门一开，切原眼尖地发现了沙发上的不二，撒腿就往向自家助理方向冲去。不二听见那熟悉而急促的脚步声，娴熟地作出避让，还不忘提醒旁边的幸村。

切原就这么飞身扑在刚刚不二的位置上。

“怎么晚了这么久？”不二笑眼弯弯地看着切原的后脑勺。

切原扭过头忌惮地看了一眼不远处的真田。

幸村见状起身，“那么我就先告辞了。”

真田也朝不二示意点了点头，转身与幸村一同朝后门走去。

不二打断了啃手指的切原，又问了一遍留堂的原因。 切原大咧咧地跨坐上沙发，气愤地叹了一口气，“别提了，倒霉！”

不二脸上露出一副看好戏的表情。

“真田还用拳头打我。”切原补充道。

“啊？”不二诧异地睁大了眼。

切原今天才晚了五分钟，就发现门口的位子已经被占完了，他只好往会议室里头走。屁股刚沾椅子，他就开始计算起散会的撤离路线，没注意到隔开一个位置的地方坐着正在背台词的幸村。不多久真田归位，就在切原右手边。

切原顿时内心地震，整个人僵在座位上。

上次醉酒事件后他一直没逮到机会好好谢谢人家，切原于是酝酿了一会儿，鼓足勇气正要开口，柳此时一拍手宣布会议开始。 他刚想掏出手机跟不二发消息吐槽，又怕被旁边的真田瞄见，只得调至静音，打开了游戏。

等到柳宣布散会，切原迅速起身，拿出以前饭点冲去学校食堂的劲头，顺着刚刚计划的路线开始行动。不料第一步就出师不利，直接绊上了真田的椅子腿，平地摔了个狗啃泥。好在速度还没提上来，这一跤不算太痛。 下一秒切原就给真田薅着领子拉了起来。

“之前看你散会总是横冲直撞的，不二没有叮嘱过你这样很危险吗？就算是内部会议也不能松懈。”

真田见他站稳了，松了手。 切原瞬间闪到几个座位开外远的地方想跟不二哭诉，不料发现在会上玩得太猛，手机此刻没了电。

被动静吸引抬了头的幸村静静看完这一段戏码，觉得甚是好笑。

柳收拾完桌上的资料，看见坐在位子上欲哭无泪的切原，走近拍了拍他的肩，又叫住了真田。

真田跟起身的幸村交换了个眼神。

“我在楼下等你。”

真田点了点头便走向柳。

留堂结束后二人一起进了电梯，切原小手一抖错按到了2楼，他见状立马又按了一次想要取消，不料用力过猛直接把“2”的按键摁进了面板里，电梯只是关上了门却没有下行。他想了想背后还站着真田，冷汗不受控制地就下来了。

不能坐以待毙，切原想，于是立刻弯下腰，开始用手指开始抠起面板里的凹下去的数字2。

在后头的真田将一切全看在眼里，看着眼前这个一头卷毛的晚辈变换角度扣着面板，莫名有种他在搞破坏的错觉。真田忍不住出手按下1楼的键，又抬手去按顶端的呼叫键联系工作人员。没想到这时切原感觉电梯动了，直起了身，正好撞在了真田的手上。

切原瞬间退到了离真田最远的一个角落里，惊恐地看着他。

真田无语地看了他一眼，朝对讲机里叙述了一遍刚刚发生的故障。

但在切原眼里，无意撞到就变成了铁拳教导。

不二听着切原的描述，不假思索辩护道，“可能是不小心碰到的吧？我总感觉真田是个很温柔的人哦。”

切原听到自己助理胳膊肘直往外头拐，郁闷地倒在沙发上，双手握在胸前，闭眼装死。

在会上耽误的时间，必须在赶行程的路上追回来。于是司机将车开得飞快，窗外的景物飞也般的掠过眼前，幸村放弃了看风景的念头，对着前排拿手机敲敲打打的真田问道，“刚刚柳有什么事吗？”

真田那次送喝醉的切原回家，被狗仔盯上并进行了全程拍摄，公司知道后买下所有照片并封锁了消息，目的是不想在切原出道不久就产生不必要的负面新闻。柳也是嘱咐二人以后的行程要再谨慎些。 柳还问切原有没有换个地方住的打算，公司虽然把照片拿回来了，但地址还是遭到了暴露，考虑到切原的日常出行可能受到影响，上头才有了让切原搬家的想法，但并不是必选项，公司还是想看切原这边的意思。切原当场拿不下主意，说是要再想想。

真田跟幸村说了个大概，幸村点点头，不知怎么脑子里重现出切原扑倒在沙发上的画面。

耳边也回响着不二那句小声的提醒。

“小心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外：《烟》【为了不打乱章节序号，特别篇就放在结尾的notes（鞠躬）】
> 
> 真田有些后悔幸村接下了这个女士香烟的代言。
> 
> 幸村最近总在烟雾缭绕中琢磨一周后在镜头中的表情神态，导致每次真田一走近他，就闻到一股草莓味。
> 
> 本想着代言广告拍完这个问题也能迎刃而解，但这烟似乎有点上头，真田时不时就能看到幸村在家叼着根的画面。
> 
> 他劝过，没效果。
> 
> “你想多了真田，我只是无聊的时候随便抽一根，保证不上瘾。”幸村如是说道。
> 
> 真田一言不发地走了。
> 
> 不一会儿不二推门进来的时候，幸村叼着的烟差点从嘴里掉下来。
> 
> 真田这家伙居然搬救兵？
> 
> 幸村愤愤想着，还是笑着把人迎了进来。
> 
> “好甜的水果味。”不二在沙发上坐下，看着把烟藏在背后的幸村。
> 
> 幸村见也没什么好隐瞒的，把手伸回来，烟重新放回了唇边，“是最近代言的女烟。”
> 
> “那个广告我看到了哦。”
> 
> “你觉得怎么样？”幸村朝后头喷了一口烟，尽量避开了不二。
> 
> “你的能力自然不用多说。”
> 
> 他看着不二的表情，鬼使神差地把烟递了过去，“要不要试试？”
> 
> “好。”
> 
> 烧红的烟屁股和低垂的蓝眼睛，是那天幸村最深刻的记忆。
> 
> 随后一天的早晨，自己的车上多了个切原。
> 
> 幸村询问地看向真田，对方答曰：不二病假，要帮忙照顾几天切原，安排好的日程已经发到了他的手机上。
> 
> 幸村转头问在打游戏的切原。
> 
> 切原掐了手机认真回复偶像，说不二前辈犯了咳嗽，还挺严重。
> 
> 幸村就把口袋里的烟盒捏扁了。
> 
> 晚上到家，他一个电话打过去，就听见不二那边很安静，像是在家里。
> 
> “幸村有什么事吗？”那头还是笑吟吟的语气。
> 
> “听说你最近嗓子不大好？”
> 
> “还可以。”
> 
> 这时他就听见不二远离听筒，咳了几声。
> 
> “……你之前抽过烟吗？”
> 
> 不二沉默地想了一会儿，“没有。”
> 
> “你这回……不会是对烟过敏吧？”
> 
> “呵呵，好像是个很有趣的假设哦。”说罢又咳了几下。
> 
> “去过医院了吗？”
> 
> “明天，我在想要不再做个过敏源测试好了。”
> 
> “听上去不错。”
> 
> “但是如果真的是对烟过敏……那就要先说声抱歉，以后不能来拜访幸村家了。”
> 
> 幸村摸出口袋里的烟盒，精准地投进了垃圾桶，“没事，我不抽就行了。”
> 
> 不二轻轻笑了一声，“多谢。”
> 
> 第二天不二就照常上岗带着切原满世界的跑通告。
> 
> 幸村在小区里撞见不二，看着对方红润光泽的脸，总觉得自己被摆了一道。
> 
> *不提倡抽烟  
> *幸村对抽烟上道是因为拍戏或对或少会涉及抽烟戏份  
> *如此快速戒烟到底是为了见不二，还是不想跟熊孩子切原一起跑行程，还是都有，也是个开放选项hhh


	7. Chapter 7

一年一度的BEST ARTIST颁奖仪式如期而至。

现场从红毯到舞台都是一如既往的奢华大气，群星亮相，盛装出席，汇聚一堂。

作为没什么影视作品的新人，切原纯粹是被公司派来见见世面的。本来他的态度半推半就的，不二骗他说仪式结束后有一顿丰盛大餐，他立马拍手同意了。等后来切原气急败坏地发现并没有所谓的的饕餮盛宴，在回去的路上闹到不二应允自己赔他一顿烤肉才作罢。

现场的座位基本上是按照明星的名气从前往后安排的，越往前越出名。

不必多说，幸村在极其靠前的第二排。 幸村发现左手边的切原从刚坐下开始就没安分过一秒，两只眼睛滴溜溜地打转，把东西南北都打量了个遍，小动作还层出不穷。

这也是公司的安排，美其名曰“指教新人”，实则是放心不下把切原一个人留在陌生的明星堆里。

切原这边看见了几个自己喜欢的演员，刚想掏手机给不二发消息，发现现场的信号极差，只有微弱的一格。 幸村被他手机屏幕的光晃了晃眼，低声提示道，“这里有很多摄像机，切原君最好还是不要玩手机，要是被无意扫到……”

切原抬眼去瞧幸村，只见他优雅大方地坐着，神情自在，眼神淡淡地望着舞台。切原想起不二送他出后台前千叮咛万嘱咐自己要好好听幸村的话，四个字高度概括来说就是——看样学样。他悻悻收起手机，收敛了几分狂野的坐姿，也开始盯着颁奖台发呆。

所有的助理都在后台的休息室里待命，舞台方向传来的声音可以勉强当作有些延迟的现场直播。因为看不见实时画面，百无聊赖的不二起身出门，向路过的工作人员打听了总控室的位置。 他推开总控室的门，刚想跟里头的工作人员询问是否可以呆在这里旁观，就看见真田抱着手站在房间里，似乎已经呆了一阵子了。

他走过去打招呼，“真田君，这么巧。”

真田看了看眉眼弯弯的不二，说道，“嗯，每次我都会来控制室监督，这种场合下也不能大意。”

总控室里的负责人闻言不由冒了点汗。虽说非工作人员来总控室不符合规定，但这两人看上去一副难以请走的样子，他只好选择无视他们。

“真田君真是一如既往的负责啊。”不二在眼前许许多多个小屏幕上搜索着。

“第三排左数第七个。”真田指出切原所在的镜头。

不二道了谢，从一数到七，果然在屏幕里看到了领口有些零乱，但举止还算规矩的切原。 衬衫的第一颗扣子是在他刚刚伸颈张望时无意松开的。虽说这么敞着领子，好像也可以理解成走的是不羁穿衣路线，但看着还是不太顺眼，不二手伸进口袋里掏手机手机通知切原。

切原感觉裤袋一震，下意识去掏兜，掏到一半又想起幸村的叮嘱，纠结地塞回去，不料手上一个没抓住，手机径直砸到地上。

……这种情况下是捡，还是不捡？

幸村在一旁将全程尽收眼底，弯下腰帮呆愣的切原将手机捡了起来。屏幕还没暗，幸村瞄到了消息内容，他将手机正面朝下还给了切原，小声提示他扣子的问题。切原伸手一摸，怪不得喉咙口有点凉意，赶紧扣好了。

这一系列画面不二全看在眼里，转头朝真田说了一句“多谢”。 正摁着手机的真田一头雾水地嗯了一声。

也不知道给上台领奖的幸村让了几次道，切原总算熬到了中场休息时间，这回他倒是按耐下冲进休息室跟不二描述现场的心情，乖巧地跟在幸村后头。

真田很在后台入口处接应了二人，对着探头探脑的切原道，“不二遇到了熟人，需要暂时走开一会，你直接跟我们回去就行。”

切原诶了一声。

三人往休息室方向走。

幸村意味深长地问道，“不会是SEIGAKU的老同事吧？”

真田用钥匙打开了休息室，回答道，“手冢国光。”

幸村想了想刚刚在会场没有看到手冢的身影，如果没记错的话，他应该是被主办方安排坐在第一排正中间的位置。上半场没有与他有关的奖项，也不知道是巧合，还是主办方因为他的缺席而临时调整了颁奖顺序。 不过即便是后者幸村也并不惊讶，毕竟手冢是影视圈里有着“帝王”之称的人，在其冷峻严肃的神情背后，有着天资卓越的表演能力和令人折服的台词功底。虽然他的戏路不是很宽，但在作品里都饰演着举足轻重的角色，这也已经足够了。

真田一把就将在隔壁门前来回打转的切原拎进了自家休息室。

不二前辈，你可要快点回来啊！

缓缓关上的门后，满是切原虔诚的祈祷。

被记挂着的不二此时则是坐在另一间休息室的沙发上，双手接过大石秀一郎递来的茶水，开心地道了声谢。

“真的是好久不见了。”不二啜了口茶，又拿起放在桌子上的梅子，边吃边感叹道。

手冢双手抱臂，略微点了点头。

大石问起了不二的近况。

“我现在担任的是明星助理的职务，每天主要任务就是跑东跑西赶行程……真是佩服你之前一手带两个新人的光荣历史呢。”

大石忙摆手表示不敢当，“言重了，都是本职工作，而且英二和龙马都是很自律的艺人，我当时没多费心。”

“说起来，英二最近的新剧我有在看哦，角色似乎很适合他。”不二想起菊丸在剧里饰演猫咖店服务生的扮相，不由笑出了声。

大石挠了挠后脑勺，笑道，“英二最近在剧组里赶拍摄进度，来不及出席今天的仪式，不然见到肯定抱着你大腿不放。”

不二大体能想象出自己身上多了个人型挂件的画面。

他看看一旁的手冢，问道，“所以现在大石还是同时带两个艺人吗？”

手冢帮大石回答道，“不，龙崎前辈家里有点事，所以让大石代劳了。”

“原来是堇菜姐在带手冢啊。”

大石扶额，如果龙崎前辈在场，一定会强烈阻止不二这么称呼她吧。

“最近SEIGAKU怎么样？”不二换了个话题。

大石脸色有点变化，下意识看了一眼手冢。 不二顺着目光朝手冢看去，只见他低头阖眼道，“越前正在全球举办巡回演唱会，桃城菊丸还是老样子，公司现在主要在推新人海堂。”

海堂熏？不二想起之前在网上看到他的一组照片，外表看似强硬凶悍的他蹲在街头，用狗尾草逗弄一只流浪猫，脸上似乎还有可疑的红晕。

他呵呵一笑，“真是有意思。”

手机此时就震了震，不二低头看了看，上面写着“不二前辈救我！！！” 他不用看也知道是谁发来的，忍住了笑意，说道，“聊了这么久我也该告辞了，有机会再聊。”

走到门口握住了门把手，他又返身对手冢道，“好久没有听到手冢的消息了，我还是一如既往地期待着你的作品。”

手冢“嗯”了一声，算是回应。

不二又朝大石点头示意，随后离开了休息室。

切原看到不二出现在门口时，有一种如获大赦的感觉，他立马从椅子上跳起来朝外走，被不二揽住肩膀拉了回来，被迫跟刚刚“照顾”他的两位前辈说了告辞的话才离去。

回到自己领土的切原如鱼得水，立马往沙发上一躺，揪了个抱枕在肚子上，掏出手机就想放松一番。

不二询问道，“刚刚跟前辈们相处得还好吗？”

切原毫不犹豫丢下手机开始告状，“真田吓我！”

“是‘真田前辈’哦。”

开口提示幸村还有20分钟休息时间的真田，很无心地把正在座位上放空的切原吓了一跳。

这是在倒计时还能休息多久吗？切原心里默默吐槽道，转念一想自己还要在这个房间沉默地呆上二十分钟，顿觉呼叫超人不二来解救自己非常必要。

不二提醒切原别咬手指，继续听他说下去。

“哦对了！幸村……前辈，提起他小区里好像有一栋房子正在出租，说是搬家的话可以考虑看看。”

不二疑惑的“哦”了一声，看着眼前的切原把做的发型揉乱了大半。

最近切原新合作的品牌方突发奇想将广告拍成了小型连续剧，每两周放送一则，根据市场反响编写剧情走向。这就导致二人半个月就要打卡似的往片场跑，平常的通告就得穿插在这个广告拍摄以外的时间。不二近期来在行程的安排方面可谓是都掏空了心思，一来二去就把物色新住址的事情暂时搁置了。

切原说出幸村提到的住宅的名字和所处路段，作为一个路痴他不太懂哪些属于繁华地段，只能努力记下然后让不二帮忙拿主意。 不二点头听完，托着下巴思考。这个小区地段确实不错，算是闹中取静的高档别墅区，不愧是幸村选择居住的地方。

“切原，还有十分钟哦。”不二看了一眼时间，提示道。

切原嗷了一声，把枕头垫到脑袋底下，打算抓紧时间闭眼小睡，突然转头道，“刚刚你的语气跟真田前辈的好像。”

不二咳了咳，压低了声线，模仿着真田的语气说道，“太松懈了！”

幸村和真田就听见隔壁休息室里爆发出切原放肆的笑声。


	8. Chapter 8

真田听了半分钟忍不下去了，沉着脸起身去敲隔壁的门，笑声才戛然而止。

幸村看得出颁奖仪式下半场切原的心情愉悦，他有些好奇刚刚不二说了什么引得他狂笑不止。

今年立海可以说是满载而归，光幸村就将四个奖收入囊中，切原也有幸被提名年度新人奖，小小陪跑了一把，看到大屏幕上自己的入围画面，一通瞎高兴。SEIGAKU则不如往年，手冢连人都没出现在座位上，仅在作为颁奖嘉宾宣布年度乐队时在舞台上露了一面，下台后就与大石一同离开了。越前拿下了年度摇滚歌手的奖项，但因为人在大洋彼岸无法出席，现场连线举着奖杯，跨时区顶着张日常勉强营业的脸，说了一番感言。

幸村环着胳膊陷入沉思，刚刚与切原一道提名的海堂薰引起了他的注意，再瞟了一眼旁边悠然自得毫无竞争意识的某人，心想这个后辈还真是心大，不二，看来你以后要多费心了。

两个助理回到总控室继续收看现场直播。不二在转椅上小幅度晃悠着，看上去心情也不错；真田则是时而看看屏幕，时而低头弄弄手机。

不二突然脚下稍稍使劲，把椅子转向了真田，身子前倾低声道，“我刚刚听切原说，你们对他搬新家的事提了些不错的建议？”

真田看了他一眼，摇摇头，“建议算不上，只是看见他顺便提起来的罢了。”

“但是你就不担心切原跟幸村住得这么近……会产生什么问题吗？”

真田回道，“这件事既然是幸村主动提出的，我相信一定是经过他深思熟虑的。如果他觉得没问题，我也不会阻拦。”

不二盯着真田一本正经的脸，感叹道，“看来真田君很相信幸村啊。”

真田看不二露出好奇的眼神，破天荒解释了一句，“幸村和我在很小的时候就认识了。”

不二脸上露出些许震惊的神色，心里却想说乾的情报果然没错。

真田没再扩展讲儿时的故事，两人又恢复原来的状态。

最后切原发现并没有所谓的珍馐美馔等待着他，气得脖子直发红，在去停车场的路上闹脾气走得飞快，不二跟在后头好说歹说，答应赔他一顿饭这才消了气，不二甚至差点以为要拿出拉钩的小孩子把戏。

左等右等，总算是等到了这顿饭兑现的那天，同时这也是切原正式乔迁的日子。

二人花了大半天时间清点完搬家公司送来的纸箱和家具，在沙发上休息了片刻，便一道出门去预约好的餐馆。 带着墨镜和帽子的切原一路都在振奋地高喊着烤肉，下坡时冲得飞快，不二则是担心且无奈地跟在后面。

忽闻附近传来一阵悠扬的小提琴声，他不由朝声源方向的那幢别墅望去。

“前辈在看什么？”切原东张西望地问着不二。

琴声消失了。

“我……好像听到了《 Aria Sul G》。”

切原结结巴巴重复着曲子的名字，他本身英语就不大好，更别提不二这回说的是德语。不二一时间觉得好笑，但怕当面笑出来切原脸上挂不住，赶紧强忍笑意推着他的后背往烤肉店方向走。

隐在窗帘后的幸村一手拿着琴和弓，也不知道自己在躲什么。见二人走远，他关上了阳台的门，走进了屋子。

很快音乐又从他的指尖流淌开。

这一天清晨，不二在车上事先给切原打去一个电话叫早，还没接通突然一个猝不及防的急刹，惯性让他直接就往前面的座椅上磕。车急停后，不二摸着头，体会到了后排系安全带的重要性，暗自发誓从今天起要监督切原这么做。

司机熄了火，扭过身来道歉，说是大清早的以为路上没什么车，放松了些警惕，没想到迎面就飞驰来一辆，差点躲闪不及。不二见司机额头冒着汗，脸上万分抱歉的样子，安慰说没撞上就是万幸。

这时电话终于接通，切原发出一声不明所以的嘟囔，不二将手机放回到耳边，打了个手势示意司机继续开车。

幸村当时正靠在座位上闭目养神，听见后方传来尖锐的刹车声，他询问地叫了一声真田。 坐在副驾驶的真田侧过头，回答道，“尾号925，是切原的车。”

幸村叹了一口气，睁开了眼。

今天早上的首个行程发生了变故，开工时间比原定的提早一小时，真田冲进屋子提人的时候，幸村还穿着睡衣在阳台上一边刷牙一边浇花。

“……真田，以后这么赶的行程还是推掉吧。”他单手揉了揉太阳穴说道。

“知道了。”真田边回应边掏出手机记下。

车驶上高速，幸村也换了个舒服的坐姿，心血来潮地刷起社交网络软件。

他基本上不怎么打理自己的社交平台，也不怎么跟其他艺人评论互动。商业方面的资讯全权交由公司管理，个人账号上的东西少得可怜，最多就是时隔半个月发些花花草草的照片。对此粉丝们倒也是照单全收，赞美幸村花草的言词总能巧妙联系到最近的商业代言或影视剧，吹嘘的同时完全不带重样的。幸村也觉得他们的彩虹屁挺好笑，有空时会点开评论区随便看上几条。

对于更私人的通讯互动软件，他的动态更新也很佛系，对于同行更新的“今天去xxx上工了”“今天和xxx合作了很愉快”等的文字图片就更不感兴趣了。

就在今天这个点出工的幸村倒是想看看，动态里有谁这么早跟他一样追逐朝阳。他点开应用软件，手指往下拉了拉，刷新了好友动态。

不久真田就听到后排传来幸村系上安全带的“咔哒”一声。

车稳稳当当地停在切原门口，不二刚把手机揣进兜想下车，就看见切原飞快冲过来。

今天……居然准时？

切原着急忙慌地开门上了车。 不二一看他嘴角还残留着牙膏沫，样子很是好笑。他递了一张纸过去，指了指他的嘴，同时打趣道，“真是难得的准时上工呢。”

切原下意识接过纸，左瞧右瞧道，“前辈你没事吧？我刚刷牙就看你发动态说出了车祸。”

“差点。”不二纠正道。

“差点，出车祸。”切原一本正经地重复着，用纸擦掉了牙膏沫。

不二托着下巴道，“你就看到了这句吗？我记得那条动态里还写了其他的内容吧？”

切原皱眉想了想，很快自信地回答道，“安全带！‘看来后排的安全带也是很重要的呢’，是这么写的吧！”说罢低头去找搭扣。

不二靠在了椅背上，等切原捣鼓好再开始念今天的行程安排。

最后一个通告是综艺录制，节目组在结束拍摄后，留下了众人说是准备了晚饭，不着急的可以吃完了再走。

本来不二想拒绝，考虑到最近公司给自己施加了加强切原身材管控方面的任务。但是某位艺人似乎不是这么想，一听到管饭，前一秒还在精神振奋地刷手机，后一秒就换上了低血糖发作，双腿发软走不动路的样子。不二看着切原此刻的表演技艺倒是说来就来、栩栩如生，刚刚拍摄一个五秒的镜头时也不知道是谁酝酿了半小时的感情。

切原心满意足地吃完饭，司机才将车开回切原家，一天的工作才算正式接近尾声。安顿好累垮的切原，不二走到玄关，想起明天上午没安排，回头朝客厅说了一句中午再来接人，在沙发上躺尸的切原顿时惊坐起，发出一声兴奋的惊呼。 不二笑着换鞋出了门。

没走几步，黑暗中有一个声音响了起来，“不二君。”

不二一顿，朝人影走去，心中隐隐有了答案，但还是迟疑地问了一句，“……幸村君？”

夜色中的幸村朝灯光下移了几步，橙黄色的街灯照出他白净的脸来，“是我。”

不二在他面前站定，抬头道，“这么晚了，幸村君在这里……是在等我吗？”

好像是废话，不二暗自想着。

幸村笑了笑，颔首道，“我想亲自来跟你道个歉，早上那辆冒失的车，其实是我。”

不二摆摆手，“啊，没关系，所幸我这边的司机反应及时，没出什么事，而且本来早上有点困，这一刹正好让我清醒了一些。”

幸村垂眸注视着他，没再说什么。

一时间两人也没什么其他的好聊，气氛正慢慢逼近尴尬时，不二忽然想起幸村家离切原这里至少隔了五栋房子。

这人不会一直等在这里吧？怎么没事先联系自己呢？

他下意识去掏手机，却想起它早就没了电。罪魁祸首要数现在在自家卫生间里听歌洗漱的切原。

在节目的中场休息时间，切原眼尖瞄到了不二手机里有款他没玩过的游戏，于是好声好气地借走玩了好一阵子，等手机还回来时已经黑屏了。切原摆出一副双手合十，虚心认错的可怜样子，差点就没跪在沙发上了，不二叹口气，心想反正也是最后一个通告，揉了揉对方的头发震惊于舒服的手感，也就没多责怪，但同时忘了充电这回事。

这么想来真是要命，怕不是幸村没联系上自己就直接跑来这里等着。看他披着的外套里是套居家睡衣，不二更是对这个假设深信不疑。

他掏出来晃了晃没电的手机，挺不好意思道，“看来，我也得跟幸村君道个歉……”

幸村没想到自己还能再收获一个道歉，只是摇摇头，“不要紧，我并没有等多久。”

不二一把握住了幸村垂在身侧的手，夜色下他的眼睛明澈透亮。

“你在说谎。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *925 为切原的生日，设定作为他的车牌号，算是彩蛋吧（？


	9. Chapter 9

被不由分说塞上车的时候，幸村颇有种体验到切原日常的感觉。

不二从另一侧上了车，关上门，对着幸村朝司机的方向示意了一下，幸村心领神会，开始给司机指路。

车往自己家开的时候，幸村总感觉自己该说些什么，短暂想了片刻，对着正给手机插移动充电器的不二说：“其实明天我休息。”

不二听到这牛头不对马嘴的话立马露出了诧异的表情，放下手机就拿手心去贴对方的额头。 幸村笑了几声，明白不二误解了自己的意思，解释道，“明天真的没有行程，我发誓……不信的话，你可以问真田。”说罢就把自己的手机递了过来。

不二当然不会打过去确认，他撤开手好奇地望着幸村，幸村却像卖关子似的打住了，朝车窗外望去，任凭不二把他的后脑勺盯穿也没再继续刚刚的话题。

“那个有水蓝色照明灯的就是了。”

不二一听，往前面张望，“水蓝色？真是有趣的颜色。”

这时他的手机发出一声开机音乐，电量终于充到了可以开机的程度，晚上错过的信息推送接踵而至。因为很快就要送幸村下车的缘故，不二随意瞥了几眼，注意力很快被一则夸张的新闻标题吸引住了——

「著名演员幸村精市突发急疾 片场晕倒，立海“神之子”是否就此跌落神坛？ 」

不二稳了稳情绪，对着一只脚已经踏出车门的幸村说道，“幸村君……不请我进去喝杯咖啡吗？”

幸村回过头就看见不二笑得一脸真诚。

不二遣走了司机，跟在幸村后头左右打量着门前的草坪。幸村很快按下指纹开了门，回身做了个请的手势，让不二先进了屋。

当然不会有谁这么晚还想着喝咖啡，幸村走到茶水间给不二沏了一杯蜂蜜柠檬茶。不二坐在客厅的沙发上，打量着摆放在茶几上的红酒和酒杯。 幸村将一只绘有雏菊花纹的杯子递给不二，自己也往沙发里一陷，娴熟地给自己斟了些酒，刚想一饮而尽暖暖身子，被不二使出个狸猫换太子的招数，手里的酒被换成了那杯热腾腾的茶饮。

幸村一愣，看着对方手里的酒杯，遂即笑道，“没想到不二君也喜欢罗曼尼康帝。”

不二低头看了看抓在手里的酒，摇头道，“我不喜欢喝酒。”接着他摁亮了手机递到幸村眼前，屏幕上显示的是那则新闻的详情。

不二就这么端着手机静静看着幸村，无声地在问他怎么回事。

幸村瞄了瞄新闻的标题，视线停了两秒就转开了。见不二紧咬不放的样子，他将后背靠上柔软的沙发，感受着手心里传来热饮的温度。

他闭眼回避了不二的目光，“下午去过医院了。”

“真田人在哪里？”

“公司开会。”

“你现在这样应该有个人陪着。”

怪只怪真田的身份又是经纪人又是助理。

在不二看来，抛开艺人的身份，独居的幸村突发急症，又没有入院治疗，眼下其实需要有人在他身边，不能算是照顾，但是基本的照看还是需要的。绝大多数明星艺人的生活技能几乎为零，想想刚接手切原的那阵子就知道了，打扫洗碗？不存在的。做饭？也就会搞个泡面，还有烫伤自己的风险。请个家政切原又嫌烦。

至于幸村的生活能力如何，不二不清楚，但想到刚刚他的吹晚风，现在的喝闷酒，不二就觉得糟心。

幸村看见不二沉默着，眼睛里带着复杂的神色——那是不同于他们第一次相撞时不二捂着头略带迷茫的神色。

“不二君……可以做那个人吗？”

“诶？”不二从纷乱的思绪里回过神，联系上下文才反应过来幸村指的是什么。

幸村恳求道，“可以吗？”

不二脸色有些为难，犹豫不决没表态。

幸村趁着他分神的功夫，想借机拿走他手里的红酒杯。不二可没让他得逞，脑袋里虽然在思考问题，手上直接反射性地往他脑袋上来了一下，然后忙不迭道起歉来。

这记的力道真的不重，但幸村还是缓缓揉起头，相当委屈地看着不二， 也不知道是装的还是真的装的。

被幸村的眼神看得有点吃不消，不二开口解释道，“抱歉，我早上会有些起床气，不太适合在你家留宿。” 坦白完后不二搁下酒杯，将桌上的酒塞用力塞回瓶口，冲着幸村摇了摇瓶身，“但是以防万一，这个我会带走。”

幸村出乎意外没阻止，在沙发上盘腿而坐，对着不二笑容可掬道，“好像我还没请不二君参观我家的酒窖。”

“……看来今天我要守在你家酒窖门口了。”

真田第二天下了车就撞见从幸村家里出来的不二，脸上写满了惊讶。不二照常打了个招呼，走近后询问起幸村的病情。察觉到真田神色一变，不二立马补充道，“如果觉得不方便的话，真田君也可以不……”

“不，”真田望了一眼不二身后的房子，压低了帽檐说道，“诊断结果还没出来。”

不二看了眼手表上的时间，猜测二人早上应该是要前往医院复诊，不再做过多的寒暄。

真田推开门就听见茶水间传来水流声，循声走过去一瞧，发现幸村正戴着塑胶手套，一脸愉悦地洗着两三只杯子。 旁边大容量的咖啡壶已是空空如也，真田忍不住感叹，“喝了这么多？”

幸村只是笑了笑，“咖啡渣正好拿来给花施肥。”

真田嘴角微抽，开始担心起到了医院某人会有频频上厕所的情况。他忍下心里的吐槽，正了正色道，“跟医生约了八点。”

幸村关了水龙头的手一顿，“辛苦了，真田。”

真田并不上前帮忙，靠在门框上看着幸村在茶水间里忙活，随口说道，“刚刚我看见不二了。”

幸村正把洗净擦干的杯子放在碗柜上，转头就看见真田用一种复杂的目光盯着自己。

不二下了公车，往家走的路上拨了个电话出去， “乾，如果一个人很早起来又喝了很多咖啡，会有什么不良反应吗？”

作为SEIGAKU特级营养师的乾贞治，这个时候已经在自家的厨房兼实验室为公司艺人研发新的功能饮料了。他闻言扶了扶眼镜，建议不二不要养成这种习惯，并告知可能会产生胃疼、心悸、低血糖等的症状。

“但是……我现在研制的这款饮品，可是具备了空腹喝的条件。”

“真是期待。”

回到阔别一个晚上的家，不二突然感到有点饿。他先是从冰箱里翻出几片吐司放进面包机里烤了烤，随后半躺在沙发上边啃边看切原今天的安排。 吃饱后他走进卫生间，被镜子里自己的脸色吓了一跳，转念一想也没什么不对的——为了不让幸村见识到自己的起床气，他硬是提早了一个小时起床。

虽说是在别人家里，起床气还是如影随形地纠缠着五点爬起来的不二。坐起来他缓了将近一刻钟才爬下沙发洗漱，都没发觉身上多了一条毛毯。

不二独自站在茶水间，双手撑在大理石台面，垂头听着咖啡机传来咕嘟咕嘟的滚水声。幸村的咖啡机是滴漏式的，不二将他最后一点清醒的意志耗在了放滤纸和盛咖啡粉上。

老命休矣。

不二给自己灌了两大杯咖啡，暗自神伤道。

幸村这人有一个毛病，睡眠浅。奇怪的是早上居然没被什么动静惊醒，在黑甜乡里睡到了闹钟作响的六点。出卧室前幸村还在计算不二连夜出逃的可能性，下了楼就看见那人在沙发上一手马克杯，一手拿着手机的样子。

不二听见幸村的脚步声，抬头朝他晃了晃那只雏菊的杯子：“要来点咖啡吗？”

“到了。”真田的话打断了幸村的回忆。他往窗外一看，眉心瞬间皱成一团。

下了车二人直奔医院顶层的私人诊室。

电梯里气氛沉闷，两个人都懒得讲话。

门一开，四目相交，竟是意料之外的面孔。


	10. Chapter 10

龙崎堇脸上露出一个友善的笑容，“早上好，幸村，真田。”

手冢点了点头算是打招呼。

幸村先飞快打量了一遍正对面的冰山影帝，再冲着龙崎礼貌一笑，“我希望前辈的身体没有抱恙。”

真田摁着电梯门，旁听幸村的旁敲侧击。

“我倒是没什么，今天主要是来陪手冢复诊的。”龙崎拍了拍旁边手冢的肩膀，手冢嗯了一声，他们似乎对此毫无芥蒂。

龙崎又看向幸村，“希望你也能够早日康复。”

幸村一点也不奇怪昨天的消息会不胫而走，怕是现在大街小巷都传遍了。

“多谢。”他淡淡说道。

切原睡饱了有一个特性，那就是精力十足，能扯着人天南地北聊天的那种。比方说现在，他已经跟司机从社会新闻聊到了自然人文。

不二整个人靠在椅背上闭目养神，把切原在一旁的叽叽喳喳当作白噪音来听，因为车速适中，他在半梦半醒间徘徊着。在兜里的手机震了一下，他迟缓地掏了出来，切原会错意以为是要给他玩，顺手接过后娴熟地打开了小游戏。 不二由他拿去，只问了一句是谁发来的，切原切出游戏界面看了看发件人，“啊，是真田前辈……诶？！”

不二坐直，将手机劈手夺回。切原原本出于好奇想瞄上一眼，但鉴于今天不二身上散发着看上去就不好惹的低气压，便回到了跟司机的谈天说地。

经过一天不算清闲的工作碾压，切原下了工就倒在后座呼呼大睡，到了家门口还是被不二叫醒的。

“……呃，那么再见了，不二前辈，明天见。”

精力不足的切原永远是最乖巧软萌的。

但不二今天的任务还没有结束，车继续开到了幸村家门口，他还要赴真田的约。

车绝尘而去，街道上渐渐回归原本的静谧。不二伫立在颜色独特的水蓝色街灯前，听见风徐徐吹过两旁参天的行道树，发出沙沙的声音——这种晚上真是无比惬意。

五分钟后，他就不会这么想了。

屋子里头的两个人早已是剑拔弩张。

真田虽然算得上是规劝，但语气里还是夹着一丝隐忍的怒气，“我建议你还是听公司的安排，你这么做完全是在毁了你自己。”

幸村脸上也是少见的愠色，“安排？停工整整一年的叫安排？真田，你混了这么久，不会连安排和雪藏都分不清吧？”

“幸村，我当……”

“真田，我说过演艺生涯就是我的全部，我绝对不能前功尽弃。”幸村坐在沙发上，烦躁地抓起桌上的酒杯，手有些微微颤抖，往嘴里猛灌了一口。

“幸村你冷静一点，公司并没有放弃你，请你理性看待公司的决定，这一年是包括你手术和复健的时间，你难道想拄着拐杖去演戏？还是想坐着轮椅去开发布会？”

幸村沉默了，真田见状叹了口气，拿起外套朝门口走，打算留些空间让他冷静冷静，明早再来做思想工作。

“真田，你好大的胆子，我们还没有谈完，你就要走？”

真田背对着他穿上了外套，“早点休息，幸村。”

“你明天会接我去片场的，对吧？”

“记得吃药。”真田往玄关走去。

“至少手上的这部剧我要拍完，你去跟公司说，我就算每天被送进抢救室也要撑到杀青那天。”

“绝无可能！”

一秒后幸村手里的水晶酒杯几乎是擦着飞过真田的耳朵，笔直撞向了隔断玄关和客厅的实木栅栏上。

杯子应声而碎。

推门而入的不二这回可是连什么故事都来不及多想，就被呼啸而至的葡萄酒和玻璃碎片溅了一脸。

糟了！

三个人同时这样想道。

五分钟后，幸村满怀歉意地用毛巾轻轻为不二擦去脸上的酒渍，很吃惊地发现他脸上红了一大片……怎么回事，这葡萄酒还褪色的吗？

“不二……你还有哪里不舒服吗？”

坐在后座的不二闭着那只不幸成为受伤重灾区的左眼，嘴边却还带着笑，“好像眼睛有点难受，不知道是进了玻璃渣，还是眼睛也对酒精过敏。”

“酒精过敏？”真田和幸村异口同声地重复道。

幸村看了一眼在前排出声的真田，就发觉他正从后视镜里打量着不二，“好好开车，真田。”

真田将视线重新挪回路上。

抵达医院后，幸村耐着性子等护士处理好了自己膝盖上的伤口——刚刚着急忙慌间只顾着冲到蹲下的不二边上查看他的伤势，没留神一膝盖跪到了散落在地面的碎渣上。

消毒包扎完毕，幸村立马掏出手机联系真田，对方早有先见之明地发来了诊室号，他看了看楼层，忙往电梯方向走。

出了电梯就看见戴了个眼罩的不二一个人乖巧地坐在走道里。不二见幸村来了，挥了挥手招呼他过来。幸村心定了定，踱步到他旁边一屁股坐下。

“你没事吧？”

“你眼睛怎么样？”

二人同时开了口，对望一眼后笑了起来。

“真田去拿药了吧？”

“嗯，医生配了些抗敏药……真是不好意思麻烦他了，虽然真田平日总是黑着一张脸，但我总觉得他一个很温柔的人。”

幸村听见不二这么讲，想起了一些真田照顾自己的往事，低头感叹道，“是啊。”

二人在走道里，肩并肩静坐了几分钟。因为是深夜，医院的过道里显得分外冷清，是幸村最讨厌的那种气氛。

“幸村……介意我知道你得的是什么病吗？”不二开口问道，打破了片刻的宁静。

幸村先是一惊，接着轻笑了一声，“我还以为真田告诉你了。”

“没有，他只是让我晚上到你家碰个面。”

“ 格林巴利氏综合症。”幸村料到不二露出的疑惑之情，耐心解释了起来，“简单说来，症状就是手脚突然发麻，使不上力，呼吸变得困难。”幸村看了看自己摊开的手心，昨天在片场晕倒就是一时间喘不上气导致的。

不二继续就着侧头的姿势看着他，“真田说公司安排你休息一年，是真的吗？”

幸村双手一下子握成了拳，很快就被不二伸过来的左手轻轻盖住。他一愣，很快紧握的双拳卸了力。

“没事的。”不二这么说道。

被送回到家门口的不二拎着个装药的纸袋下了车，他转过身跟车里的幸村和真田礼貌地告别。真田把着方向盘微微颔首，幸村则是饶有兴趣地打量不二身后的公寓。

“那么我先告辞了。”

“不二。”幸村突然叫住了他，勾了勾手示意他凑近一些，他的话被晚风吹散在夜色中，“你说的……我会好好考虑的。”

“好。”

不二直起身，露出的那只右眼笑成了天上的弯月。

回去的路上，真田忍不住问道，“我去拿药的时候，你们都说了什么？”

幸村脸上还挂着笑，看了看后视镜里盯着自己的真田，双手在胸前一抱，并不打算告诉他。

洗漱完爬上床，已是凌晨十二点多，幸村清楚从今天开始的365天内，自己都不会再有通告。他并不着急着睡，但是着床后，一股不知从哪里来得疲惫感让他睁不开眼，伴随着似乎还在耳畔回响的声音，他很快进入了梦乡。

“我理解并尊重你对自己演艺生涯的信念和规划……

“但是人这一生不像夏日祭上的烟花，它很漫长。在浩瀚的时间长河里，我们的生命是这样渺小短暂，但它蕴藏着无限的可能……

“而在这星辰大海中，选择去当一颗流星还是恒星，完全取决于自己……

“我只是觉得‘心比天高，命比纸薄’这种话，不太适合去形容你。”

放送一则创造时期我不清楚当时在想什么但是还是动了笔的示意图：

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真的晕晕，我这个人搞cp的时候脑子里画面感丰富十足，但文字表达出来就一般般，现在我彻底明白，画画方面的天赋我是万万没有的，希望能逗你一笑吧：）


	11. Chapter 11

切原第一次见不二独眼龙的样子，直接倒在座位上笑得前仰后合肚皮发酸。

“哈哈哈哈哈不二前辈是在cos海盗船长吗？”

结果切原当天误喝了三次乾汁。

跑去卫生间的路上切原算是想明白了，再也不拿不二眼罩的事打趣，甚至某天看到眼罩上多了一朵小花也憋住了没提。

每天把切原送回家后，不二都多走几步路去幸村家里串门，其中一部分原因是受真田所托。因为幸村正式“放长假”的关系，真田大部分时间空了出来。立海为了资源的最大化利用，便派真田去提携新的艺人和助理。真田一个人没法拆成两个用，他便就拜托不二多替他去探访幸村。

不二很是心仪幸村家里的咖啡，一口就答应下来了。当然以他的性格，这种小忙他倒也不会推脱，一方面义不容辞地为真田分担点压力；另一方面，他也担心幸村能否能适应新的生活节奏。

答案是，能，非常能。

除了扩大园艺种植的规模以外，幸村还拿出了尘封在地下室里的画板和颜料，将绘画地点暂时设在了阳台上。

不二看着满院子茁壮生长的花朵和在客厅角落里垒得高高的画纸，觉得自己之前太杞人忧天了。

“不二的眼罩什么时候可以摘掉？”

“医生说至少一周，那么还有……”不二掰着手指算了算，“两天。”

幸村二话不说上了楼，把画架搬到了客厅，再凑到不二跟前，眼睛亮亮的，“可以在摘下眼罩前，给你画一幅肖像画吗？”

“啊？”

“像这样坐着看手机就可以了。”幸村指着沙发，虚空比划着。

“唔……”

也不是不行，但不二还是有些犹豫。

幸村拿起画架子上的笔，用手轻抚着笔尖，“我一直都很想把不二专心工作的样子定格下来，等一年后我回到演艺圈里，希望能有你一半的认真……”

不二对幸村上演苦情戏码很没办法，撂下一句“画吧”就靠在沙发上，掏出手机开始确认切原下周的行程。幸村欣喜地搬了个凳子到画板前，坐下后收敛了笑意，认真地描摹起来。 不二会时不时往幸村的方向瞄上几眼，挺希望视线能穿透画板看看他的进度。

幸村家沙发的舒适程度和公司大厅的有一拼，不二连自己什么时候睡着的也记不清。醒来的时候幸村已经上楼了，客厅只留了一盏小夜灯，身上盖着一条毛绒毯。

不二揉揉眼，绕到画板前想一睹成品。画板上夹着一张纸，纸上清秀的字迹写着“明晚9点我将会在这里举办首届个人画展，欢迎莅临参观！”画纸的右下角还有个幸村模样的Q版小人比着一个V的手势。

他按耐下嘴角的笑意，叠放好毛毯，穿上自己的外套，尽可能小声地离开了。

关门的声音还是把楼上那人弄醒了，他知道是不二离开的动静。黑暗里幸村笑了笑，翻了个身继续睡去。

不二直到第二天下午才发现眼罩上被幸村画上了一朵白色雏菊，这也就合理地解释了为什么上午很多工作人员都友好地朝他笑。他还一开始以为只是他们看见自己心情很好的关系。

目光一转，不二看了看在一边玩手机的切原。居然一上午没提示自己眼罩有问题。他一笑，将自己的保温杯拧开递过去，“切原，喝点水，一会儿开拍就没时间喝了。”

专注游戏的切原没多想就灌了两口，很快甩下手机朝洗手间方向冲。

不二晚上准时赴约前来观摩幸村“画展”，顺道也想来算算眼罩这笔账。还没进门就听见屋子里传来小提琴特有的悠扬声。

原来幸村在音乐方面也有所造诣，他想道。

拉开门，幸村西装笔挺地站在客厅里，见人来了曲调一变，作了个漂亮利落的收尾。

不二在玄关处为他鼓掌捧场。

幸村将小提琴放下，拿琴弓的手在空中划了几个圈，稍稍弯腰，极其绅士地做了个请的动作，“欢迎。”

不二饶有兴致地走进画展，也就是客厅中央，想看看幸村葫芦里到底卖了什么药。 他绕到画架前打量着全场唯一的作品，果不其然是自己在沙发上小憩的画面，只见画里的自己歪头靠在沙发背上睡着，零星的刘海散落在眉眼边，嘴角还带着一丝笑意。

不二忍不住在心里感叹幸村对细节的捕捉和表达能力，以前对他的印象仅停留在演艺方面。他真是只是个艺人吗？真没想到他居然拥有如此出色的画技，一年之后他不会转型成画家吧？小提琴也拉得很好，二者相结合的话那就是……艺术家？

幸村这时已经放好了琴，走到不二身旁，递上一个水晶杯，“怎么样，这位观众还满意吗？”

精致的杯子里装着紫色的液体，不二接过时迟疑地看了幸村一眼。

“葡萄汁。”

“多谢，”他朝画的方向举杯致意，“非常满意。”

二人相视一笑，水晶杯磕在一起，发出清脆的声响。

幸村宣布画展顺利结束，二人坐到沙发上。幸村松了松领带，蜷起一只腿放在沙发上，问起真田的近况。

“我听说最近他在带新人。”

“是这样没错，分别是作为艺人的丸井文太与他的助理胡狼桑原。”

“嗯，我在电视上看到了他们的消息。”

“有什么想法？”

“看起来丸井很开朗，胡狼看上去是个可靠的助理，他们应该挺让真田省心，”幸村瞥了一眼不二，“不过……你想问的不是这个吧？”

不二点点头，幸村看人的眼光果然很准，立海对丸井的定位诚如幸村分析的一样——活泼阳光的邻家男孩。至于他老嚼泡泡糖到底是个人习惯，还是为适应人设的小动作，不二就不得而知了。至于胡狼，不二在公司里见过几次，印象中是个勤恳老实的小伙子。

“我休养的这段期间，立海势必会推新人确保公司在市场中的一席之地，新鲜血液也能淡化公众对我退场的关注度。再说缺了谁地球还是照转，这个圈子最不缺的，就是人。”

见幸村看得很通透，不二就没什么可点拨的，随便感叹了几句换了个话题，问起了他挺感兴趣的小提琴的事。

“啊，那是小时候学的，父母当时还寄希望我成为一名音乐家呢。”幸村似乎陷入了儿时的回忆。

不二无声地笑笑，觉得幸村微卷的头发倒也符合音乐家的气质。尤其是在演奏曲子的时候，那头柔软的紫发随着动作摇曳，肆意地散发着艺术的魅力。

两个人各怀心事。真田这时推门走了进来，对客厅里坐着不二已是见怪不怪。

打过招呼后，真田转向幸村说道，“手术安排在下周，从明天开始需要住院进行术前检查。”

幸村刚还好好的脸色一下子沉了下来，眉眼全部皱在了一起，刺鼻的消毒水和冰冷病房好像近在眼前。从小时候起他就不喜欢医院，身体里每一个细胞都在抗拒这种地方，这也是他在确诊后不顾主治医师建议，执意选择呆在家里的原因。

然而这次却没有了半点商量的余地。

不二感到气氛有点紧张，开口问真田，“幸村的房间隔音效果应该很好吧？”

“嗯。”真田点点头。

“采光呢？”

“朝阳。”

“宽敞吗？”

“……只要不在里面开展览，就足够了。”

幸村听着真田这话带点打趣的意味，感到不对劲地嗯了一声，转头去看不二，就见对方缩了缩脖子，脸上绽出一个心虚的笑。

趁幸村还没发难，不二赶紧道，“幸村如果把植物和水彩带去医院的话，好像也只是从家换了个地方休养，我想应该不会太难以接受……而且真田一定也会常来看望幸村的，对吧？”

站在一旁看手机的真田莫名其妙地被点了名，却也点了点头。

幸村知道不二在岔开话题，笑得一脸风轻云淡，“不二也会来看我的对吧？”

“那是自然。”

不久之后不二接了个电话，很快便提出先行一步，说是切原家里的电器出了点小问题，要去帮忙解决。

真田见不二夹着一张画纸远去的背影，对着正在上楼的幸村道，“你最近和他走得很近，我需要为此担心吗？”

顶端的灯没有开，幸村在昏暗的楼梯上转过头来，深深看了一眼真田。

“不，我自有分寸。”


	12. Chapter 12

化妆间里的切原和丸井很快打成了一片。

不二双手插兜笑着看热闹，真田则坐在角落里阅读他的电子书。只有胡狼在旁边紧张地绞着手，小心盯防打闹着的两个人出事。

这次的广告由切原和丸井联合拍摄，主推一款流心巧克力蛋糕。

拍摄前这可把丸井高兴坏了，连续几天都做梦在吃蛋糕。切原知道后也是兴奋地感叹居然可以和新来的后辈一起拍摄。

不二竖起食指摇了摇，“按照年龄来说，丸井其实比你大哦。”

“啊？骗人吧，他比我晚进公司，难道还要喊他前辈？”

“……说起来，我好像也比切原晚进公司。”

“不不不，那不一样的！”切原忙不迭摆手，头摇得像个拨浪鼓。

造型妆容完毕，两个小明星勾肩搭背地前往摄影棚，路上嘻嘻哈哈的。三个助理跟在他们后头，由于真田表情过于严肃，胡狼发觉跟和蔼可亲的不二更好说话。不二这才了解到原来胡狼丸井打小就认识了，想起真田跟幸村也是这种情况，顿生羡慕之情。不二仔细回忆了一会儿自己儿时的玩伴，现在似乎都断了联系。

正当他感慨万千时，切原和丸井已经调整好了状态准备开拍了。

场记板一响，正式开机，说完台词是三秒的特写画面。丸井脸上的表情充分诠释了蛋糕的香甜可口，相比之下切原倒是显得表现不足，用导演的原话说就是“差了一点感觉”。 这抽象的形容把切原琢磨地直挠头，丸井见状嘻嘻一笑，把人拉到一边嘀咕了几句。

切原以拳击掌，有如醍醐灌顶般，“这真个好主意诶，丸井前辈！”

接下来一条就过了，众人纷纷鼓掌庆祝拍摄完工。

品牌方还留众人前往大休息室。里面陈列了除了其他款式的蛋糕，小食和饮料。

推开门后，两个小明星的身影往里头一扎就消失了，真田一边念叨着“太松懈了”，一边用手机回着消息，胡狼则是安静地站在不二旁边，旁听他和导演畅谈广告的风格见解。

没多久门口传来了一阵小骚动，不二和真田闻声都是迅速朝动静的源头走，胡狼紧随其后。

只见切原站在门口的餐桌前，正红着眼跟面前的一个人眼神对峙，倒是没动手。不二很快认出对方正是在晚宴上浇他橙汁的那个艺人，最近在圈子里也算小有名气。

他们今天位于一个规模不小的片场，片场里头搭建了许多风格迥异的摄影棚，很多广告商通常偏向租下其中的一间作为临时拍摄地点，所以在这里遇到同行并不新奇。

不二上前解围道，“不好意思，请问我们切原有做出什么冒犯的举动吗？”

只见对方轻蔑笑了笑，“没有，只是像条疯狗一样乱瞪人罢了。”

切原一听这话就要冲上去，被身后的丸井和胡狼一人一胳膊拦下。

那人见切原无法动作，觉得占了上风，越发来劲，继续用嚣张的语气道，“不二，你也该管好你的艺人，别到处乱撒……哦？抱歉我忘了，你已经不是从前那个天才经纪人了，现在只是个一个小助理罢了。”

不二脸上依旧挂着笑，侧过头让丸井胡狼把切原叉走。交代完后回头，视线直接越过了眼前那个气焰嚣张的明星，径直对他身后的助理说道，“不好意思，麻烦管教一下你的艺人，同样也别到处乱撒野才是。”

对方助理一时愣住不知道回答什么。那艺人一听自己的话被悉数奉还，顿时火冒三丈，顺势抄起桌上的葡萄酒杯。

又来？！

不二抬手，一个手刀击中对方手腕，直接将酒杯打飞到墙上。

杯子应声而碎，里头的红包葡萄酒沿白墙蜿蜒而下。

一系列动作快得令人咂舌，众人皆是一阵惊呼。就连拖着人的丸井胡狼都停下了动作愣在门口，切原更是目瞪口呆，停止了反抗。

“抱歉，我可不会被同一个人泼两次饮料。”他的蓝眼睛里带着的一丝警告意味。

真田看着不二指尖滴落的酒，上前一步解围，“如果有什么疑议，不妨回公司反应给柳。如果没有，那么就恕我们先行告辞了。”

也没等对方反应，不二一行人浩浩荡荡离开了房间。拐出门口的同时，真田从兜里掏出自己的手绢递给不二。不二道了声谢，接过来擦手上沾染的酒渍。

因为不够及时，手上还是出现了过敏反应，红印蜿蜒在白皙无暇的手背上，反倒是有一种奇特的美感。

切原跟在后台，听着不二与真田的交谈，思索着一会儿自己会怎么被不二兴师问罪。

“刚刚那个人和你有什么过节吗？”真田道。

“他原先是SEIGAKU的签约艺人，跟越前是同一批，可惜风头不足当时的越前，一直不温不火，合约到期就没有续约离开了SEIGAKU，没想到转来立海后倒是颇有建树。”

真田看到不二说罢还欣慰地点了点头。

“不对啊前辈，”切原插嘴道，“他既然跟越前有过节，为什么上次浇你一头橙汁？”

不二回头解释道，“当时是我负责带的越前……可能这就是所谓的‘移情’？”

真田皱眉道，“总之，今天的情况我会向公司汇报，看上面怎么说。”

“我是没什么所谓，关键是我带的某个小家伙好像对这个艺人很有意见。”不二朝后指了指切原。

被疯狂暗示的切原跳脚道，“前辈！我刚刚算是帮你报仇雪恨诶！难道我做错了吗？！”

不二没去理会切原的用词不当，把手绢叠好了揣进口袋，对着真田说，“洗干净再还你。”

真田点了点头。

五人到了门口，分成两个小队各自进行下午的行程。在真田的见证下，艺人和艺人，助理和助理之间交换了联系方式，互相握手告别。

等到下次合作，已经不知道会是什么时候了。

目送走了真田他们的车，切原闷闷不乐地拉开自己这侧的车门，就听见背后的不二说道，“赤也，作为朋友，你的挺身而出无可非议，我也很感动；但是作为艺人，你刚刚的举动真的很冒险。”

转过身来时，切原转过身来，眼睛闪着光，“诶？这么说，我算是不二前辈的朋友了吗？”

“……唉，真是拿你没办法。”

不二在正午的阳光下无奈地笑了起来。

幸村在自己的病房里呆得有些发闷，看了眼时间，距离真田不二下班还早，于是打开了房门走去外头透气。

他所在的区域属于医院里级别最高的VIP层，需要在电梯里刷卡才能到达。这个时间段走道上几乎都看不到什么人，就连医护也很少。

幸村路过一间诊疗室，听见里头传来了两个医护的交谈声。

“幸村君啊，看他的状况，可能以后不能再演戏了吧。”

“真是可惜了。”

什么？！

幸村大脑当场一片空白，像是被人迎头一棒，耳朵嗡嗡作响，灵魂像出窍了似的，感觉周围的一切都是那么不真实。他背靠着墙，无力地滑坐到了地上。

这怎么可能？在做梦吧？

救命，谁来叫醒我？

…………

“幸村这样坐在地上不冷吗？”

来人的语气还是一如既往的温和，像三月的春风。

他怔怔抬起头，看见笑意不减的不二弯腰站在他跟前。

那是一种溺水时抓住了救生圈的感觉。

不二将手里的两杯咖啡朝幸村左右手一塞，支着他的胳肢窝，将幸村整个人扶了起来。 见他站稳了，不二继续道，“难道说幸村是料到我要来，特意在这里等我？”

幸村视线移到手中两杯暖暖的热饮上，五感逐渐恢复，他嗅到杯盖热气孔里冒出的香气。

“是乞力马扎罗咖啡。”不二补充道。


	13. Chapter 13

“你的手怎么了？”幸村发现不二帮他掖被角的手红了一片，坐在床上问道。

“不小心被咖啡溅到了。”

“你那杯不是还没开封吗？”

“这是第二杯。”不二面不改色回答道。

幸村微微抚了抚被单，“你知道真田会事无巨细地告诉我关于工作的事情吧？”

不二笑的有些为难。幸村看见他的表情觉得有趣，脸上恢复了笑意。

不二来拜访幸村的主要任务就是当个称职的知心哥哥，帮他排遣派遣在医院里的烦闷无聊。见幸村一扫刚刚的郁闷恢复了往日的神色，不二暗暗松了口气，给自己灌了一口咖啡。

……好酸。

“听说今天切原跟丸井他们有合作？”

不二不动声色地将咖啡放在床头的柜子上，“嗯，两个小朋友相处得还挺不错。在片场丸井还在提点了切原，拍摄工作后面进行得相当顺利。”

幸村嗯了一声，心想不二要什么时候才会讲到把打飞酒杯的那段。

不二根据时间顺序说起切原和丸井在休息室里自助式大吃特吃的画面，好像光讲还不够劲，接着还绘声绘色地模仿了起来。幸村看得忍俊不禁，一个不小心将手里的咖啡洒了出来。 不二左右环顾，才发现这么大的病房连最基础的纸巾都没有。

他下意识往自己口袋里掏了掏。

“如果幸村不介意的话……”他拿出真田的手绢，避开了有酒渍的地方，小心捏着。见对方没言语，不二觉得获得了默许，上手就要给他擦，不料却被幸村一把扣住了手腕。

“这好像是真田的吧。”

不二看见幸村脸上的戏谑之色，回道，“你什么都知道的话，还问我干什么呢？”

真田推门进来就看见二人诡异牵着手对视的画面，尽可能装作无事地说道，“下午好。”

“真田，你来了。”

不二扭头跟他打招呼，幸村也趁机放开了手。

“真田。”幸村叫了一声，挪了挪将后背靠上了床头垫高的枕头。

不二用手绢在幸村身上咖啡渍的地方擦了擦，还在他脸上胡乱抹了几把，接着就跑去洗手帕了。

幸村看着他远去的背影，知道刚刚擦脸的动作就是故意的，明明自己就只有身上溅到了咖啡。

真是个记仇的家伙。

“怎么了？”回过神，幸村看见真田盯着自己的神情有些古怪。

真田才不会告诉幸村刚刚他脸上挂着一种叫做愉悦的表情，“没什么。”

洗好的手帕被晒在幸村的窗台上。幸村看着它，心说下次真田生日送他一条漂亮些的手帕，这条黑灰色总有些说不清的一言难尽。

这次冲突事件被上头知道后，公司很快安排给四个人安排了和解会，握手言和的同时顺便沟通一下感情。不二秉着重新认识的原则，很认真地带头进行了一番自我介绍，说到自己平时会些柔道的时候，切原不知道是自己的错觉还是真的，看见对面两人抖了几抖。

之后四个人再也没有狭路相逢，也不知道凑巧还是公司安排得当，不过这都是后话了。

幸村的手术如约而至，这天却好巧不巧撞上了立海月初的例会。 不二作为不需要出席的人员，提前将切原全权委托给了经纪人，很早就到了医院，坐在病房里静静阅读着《小王子》，陪幸村一起等到进手术室的时间。

左等右等，直到幸村都已经换好了衣服躺在手术床上，还不见真田的踪影。不二还恳求护士破例再等了一阵子，最后还是幸村说不用等了。不二执着的认为真田的出席对幸村是很重要的一件事。

就在快要推进手术室的时候，切原出现在了电梯口，手里拿着真田的那顶帽子，边朝这边跑边喊道，“幸村前辈！我把真田前辈带来了！”要不是一个趔趄差点摔倒，画面还是挺感人的。

幸村被推进了手术室。切原也凑热闹和不二一起候在外头，没多久就被经纪人几通电话轰炸催着下楼。

“前辈今天真的不带我？”

“嗯，我请了一整天的假陪幸村。不要担心，今天的行程我帮你特地看过，不会有问题的。”

“前辈要一直守在这里吗？”切原再一次悄悄摁掉了经纪人打来的电话。

不二点点头，“守在这里比较好。”

“为什么啊？”

“虽然大多数人在手术结束后应该是没有知觉的，但是我们需要在向病人传递一种‘无论如何我都会直守在外头’的信念，这是幸村所需要的东西……而且如果换作是我在里面做手术，切原也会一直守在外头的吧？”

切原想了想，眼睛湿润，立刻飞扑上来抱住不二，“不二前辈！你不会有事的！”

“这位先生，请保持安静！不要在手术室外喧哗！”

“啊，抱歉抱歉！”

被柳留堂的真田将帽子托付给切原后，又带着丸井胡狼他们四处跑通告，等抵达医院已是晚上了。他轻手轻脚推开病房门，发现不二正趴在幸村病床床沿上睡着。

听见动静的幸村睁眼看了看门口的真田。真田见人已经恢复了意识，在心里松了一口气，与幸村点头示意后就退出了病房。

幸村转头看向他手边棕色的脑袋。不二的发色是暖色调，总是给人一种温暧和煦的感觉。幸村内心不由萌生出想摸摸看的冲动，但又怕把人摸醒了。虽然幸村知道不二在片刻小睡后不会有起床气，但他还是不忍心打破这份美好。

他刚想闭上眼重新回到这片宁静的黑暗里，门外就传来切原和真田的声音。

不二迷糊地嗯了一声，脑袋动了动。 幸村当机立断闭上了眼。

“啊！前辈真是过分！我好不容易下班想来看看幸村前辈都要被打吗？”

“这么大声在医院走道里说话，真是太松懈了！”

“大声还不是因为前辈你下手重？”

“什么？！你……”

不二揉着眼从病房里走出来，对在走道里的两个人做了个噤声的动作。

切原看到不二，激动地将人拉到一边，压低声音说道，“今天的工作果然很顺利诶，中午我的盒饭里还有好多肉！”

不二看着他的表情不由觉得好笑，“那么今天运动量达标了吗？”他刻意朝切原的肚子方向看了看。

“呃……前辈不要担心，腹肌它们都在哦！”切原捂住小腹，语气有点虚。

不二伸手就要去摸。切原怕痒，退到几步外的安全距离，“前辈们都渴了吧，我这就去买饮料！”

真田见切原脚底抹油飞快的消失了，心里感叹真是一物降一物。

“幸村还在睡吗？”

“嗯，下午醒过一次，吃了些东西，然后就睡到了现在……啊，对了，这是你的帽子，感谢你的出席。”

真田接过不二笑盈盈递过来的帽子，道了声谢，转头从房门的玻璃往里头望去。

幸村正发挥着他高超的演技，一动不动地躺在床上装睡。

幸村，你这样是自有分寸，还是作茧自缚？


	14. Chapter 14

丸井凭借自己的实力和真田的提携，在圈子里混得风生水起。作为新一代元气少年，博得了众多少女的喜爱。胡狼的记事本里也是记满了真田的谆谆教诲。

立海借着丸井顺利出道的名义，举办了一个冷餐会以此庆祝。

不用说，丸井拉着志同道合的某人这边挑挑，那边选选。不二觉得自己哪怕是身手再敏捷也摸不到切原的边，就融入进热闹的聚餐氛围里，在一旁拿着盘芥末吃起了寿司。

真田被高管拉着应酬。不二看着真田的帽子在人群中天南地北地流窜，也不知道丸井他们正式起步后，真田会不会又被调去带新的艺人助理。

一个钟过后，不二觉得意兴阑珊，用纸巾擦擦手，跟经纪人说了几句，打车去了医院。

上周开始，幸村正式进入了复健阶段。

不二某次临时前来拜访，幸村正在训练室里独自进行复健练习。他有点不好意思上前打扰，就站在后门悄悄围观。正巧幸村的主治医生恰巧走过，低声向他解释道，“幸村君很努力，经常给自己增加训练时间，看得出他想尽……”

训练室内的幸村突然左臂失力，从双杆上摔落在软垫上。 听到动静的护士连忙冲进去查看情况，医生也紧随其后。不二在后门犹豫了片刻，最后选择了离开。

这么骄傲的一个人，现在这幅狼狈的样子应该不想被人看见。

后来不二就会有意避开复健的时间去看望幸村。

今晚就是个不错的时间。

不二手里拿着一束雏菊，边往幸村病房走，边盘算着今天用什么样的说辞吹嘘幸村的复健进度。安静的医院走廊里远远飘来小提琴悠扬的旋律，不二就笑得越发灿烂了。

他刚要加快脚步，琴声突然中断了。

不二脚下一顿，难道是幸村感受到自己来了？

真是神算啊。

当他推开门后，就笑不出来了。

幸村正难以置信地看着自己手里断了弦的琴，另一只拿着琴弓的手在微微颤抖。

不二呆在原地不敢轻举妄动。

过了一会儿，幸村缓缓朝他看过来，淡淡笑了笑，“你看，一段时间没拉，才几分钟弦就断了。”

不二没接话，反手将门轻轻关上。

幸村随意地丢下琴弓，摸上琴身，“这是在意大利订制的手工琴，上面还刻着我的名字。我为它配上了最好的弦和弓。可以说，它从一诞生就有着出色的音质和优雅的外形。”

不二感觉幸村的情绪有点不对劲，拿着花的手垂了下去。

“……可惜再好的琴又有什么用？”

幸村抬手就要把琴往地上砸。

“幸村！”

不二甩下花，一个箭步冲上去。他右手握住了琴颈，另一只手顺势揽过了幸村。

不二能感觉到他的轻微颤栗，“不要紧的，幸村。”

幸村的视线缓缓看向散落在地上的那束雏菊，他的叹息在没有开灯的房间里轻轻响起。

“真像我啊。”

不二蹙眉不语，像是抱住溺水的人一样环着幸村，手指抚着他的后背。

他们也没再说话。

幸村神色冷清地坐回床上。不二则收拾掉了地上的花，保险起见，还带走了琴。离开医院前，不二好声好气地让今晚值班的护士多多留心幸村的病房。

他知道复健直接关乎幸村是否能重新返回娱乐圈，继续他的演艺生涯。这个阶段的幸村是极其敏感脆弱的，绷断的那根仿佛不是琴弦，而是幸村脑袋里保持理智和冷静的神经。

不二走出医院大门后，不禁有些自责。他没料到幸村会断弦的琴和自己的处境联系在一起，更没想到会将散落在地上的花也拿来自喻。

次日幸村收拾好了心绪，照旧一大清早洗漱完毕，独自前往训练室。 刚出门，就看见两个护士小姐正微笑着向他走来，“这是？”

“啊，幸村君早上好！”其中拿着花的护士开口道，“这是不二君托我们转交给你的东西哦。”

“这么早？”

另一个端着小提琴的点头道，“他说这是对幸村君很有意义的东西，就想第一时间送过来。”

幸村看着栽进花盆的雏菊和换了新弦的琴出了神。

既漂亮又易损的花与琴，都能被恢复回最初的模样。

不二，你想传达的是这个意思吗？

“……那我们就帮幸村君放到房间里咯？看起来你又要去复健室训练的样子呢。”

“啊，好，那就谢谢你们了。”幸村回过神，朝两人礼貌地笑着。

“不客气哦，幸村君。”

“今天也请加油！”

“谢谢，我会的。”

护士们走进病房，闲聊声飘进了幸村的耳朵里。

“幸村君真的很努力呢！”

“是啊，他可算是我们这里最用心复检的。真想知道这两个东西对他有什么寓意呢……”

“说实话我也很好奇……但是不二君这么早跑过来，一定很特别吧？”

“他起得真的很早诶……”

幸村的脸上满是复杂的神情。

同一天的凌晨，HYOTEI集团的执行董事迹部景吾在社交平台上发表了一则动态：

「怎么会有人大半夜打电话问本大爷会不会换琴弦？如果说不会的话也太不华丽了吧？啊嗯？」

身为秘书的桦地虽然不太明白其中的意思，但见迹部顶着黑眼圈准时出现在办公室里，在给他泡咖啡的空档里，默默给这则动态点了个赞。

上午不二在等切原妆发造型时，稀世罕见地靠着沙发睡着了。切原趁机偷拍了一张，不由窃喜自己终于有了不二的把柄。

直到几个月后的某一天，不二叮嘱切原别再在片场偷懒睡觉时，切原神秘一笑，想拿出照片对质，却发现手机相册里怎么也翻不见那张照片。

不二在旁边笑得一脸从容，“有些照片，会消失哦。”

“什么？！”

此后不二便很少在医院里露面了。一来，他想给幸村时间消化情绪，这就导致幸村将偶尔爆发的负面情绪全撒在了无辜的真田身上；二来，切原在偶像剧市场试水后有了些浪花，公司趁热打铁给切原接了两部下来。

虽然角色都不是男一，没有太繁重的戏份，但免不了辗转于两个片场，有时还要飞去其他城市取景拍摄，一呆就是十天半月，不二自然挤不出时间看望幸村。

约莫过了一个半月，不二带着有些清瘦的面容，敲开了幸村的房门。

里头没人，不二就在病房里乖巧地等。

窗台边他送幸村的雏菊正着生机盎然地盛开着。他走去置物柜前仔细打量幸村的琴，手指摸上了刻着幸村名字的地方。

「Seiichi Yukimura」

有机会真想再听听幸村的演奏，可惜明天一早切原和他又要跟着剧组飞去其他地方拍摄。

这时幸村和真田回来了。走在前头的幸村推门看见房间里的人又惊又喜，“不二，上午好！”

“上午好，幸村，真田。”

“不二。”真田还是老样子颔首致意。

三人寒暄了一阵子。幸村笑着说要惩罚不二这么久没来看自己。不二没有推脱，问罚什么。

五分钟后真田看着在训练室里认真复健的幸村和在一旁打气加油的不二，扶了扶帽子走开了。

幸村已经能出色地独自进行常规训练。

不二除了捧场称赞之余，不动声色地打量着。他欣慰地发觉幸村比刚手术完那阵子身板结实了些，笑容里蕴含着从容不迫的自信。

看来幸村的复出指日可待，不二心想着。

随后这种“拜访—惩罚”模式就成了惯例，不二每次来看望幸村基本上都会被抓去复健室。

但在这一天，不二来到病房里，却没看见幸村的身影。

与以往不同，他这次带了一盆绿菟葵。先前他在网上查到这是幸村的诞生花，路过花店看到竟然有一盆，就果决买下了想送给幸村，顺便再去拜访拜访。

因为绿菟葵耐阴又耐旱的关系，不二打算把它放在茶几上作为摆设，窗台还是留给漂亮优雅的雏菊占据着吧。

他挪开茶几上放着的一个牛皮档案袋给盆栽腾出空间。不料袋子没封口，他又拿在底部，里头装着的资料撒了一地。

他赶忙蹲下收拾，心说一会儿要跟幸村道个歉。

收着收着他的动作就慢下来了。看着地上一张张被回形针固定在文件上的照片，不二觉得里头的场景莫名眼熟，再定睛一看，里面人物也很熟悉，就是他自己。

这些全是他在SEIGAKU时期的照片和档案。

门口传来门把手转动的声音。

不二抬眼就和幸村的视线撞在一起。

乱成一团的脑子里，他勉强回想起来，绿菟葵的花语是——刺（Sharp）。


	15. Chapter 15

幸村经常在半夜无故惊醒，他醒来后会去听外头走廊里的动静，但他知道并不是环境的原因。

“不好意思，弄乱了你的东西。”

这是不二那天留下的唯一一句话。

幸村翻来覆去想这句话的意思，琢磨到连那天自己做出了什么反应，不二带着什么表情离开的都记不清。

他倒回床上，扭头去看桌上的那盆绿菟葵。

彻查不二底细这件事是立海董事会下的任务。

高层从一开始就对不二的应征有些防备，先不说他自愿降级投助理岗这件事，外头对他离职SEIGAKU的说法言人人殊，整件事就变得相当扑朔迷离。吸纳他进立海也是看重他的业务能力。不说娱乐圈，在经纪人界就足以掀起一波不小的关注度，再加上不二原本积累的人脉资源，简直就是煮熟的鸭子飞到嘴边。

表面上热烈欢迎是一回事，暗地里悄悄调查则是另一回事。为了不引起过多的注意，他们没从SEIGAKU直接入手，防止惊动不二老东家的人。而是换了个思路，派出了自己人。 而这“自己人”，就是深受上头信任的王牌搭档——幸村和真田。他们俩是立海的老前辈，幸村早年得到星探的赏识挖掘，真田也随后进入了公司，二人在公司兢兢业业打拼了许多年，可以说是撑起了立海的半边天。

二人没什么异议地接下了任务。幸村一开始觉得整件事就相当于让他们过一把私家侦探的瘾，却没想到这个任务让他和不二的相知相遇变成了一场骗局。

很快幸村就发现自己手上的资源丰富了起来。 “原来是个赏金任务。”幸村曾这样跟真田总结。

真等到接触不二周助这个人之后，幸村通过观察他的言行举止，一颦一笑，又觉得对方简直就是白纸一张，既干净又纯粹。他开始千方百计地寻找证据来证明自己的观点，但“他是个好人”这点十分抽象，很难拿出什么东西进行佐证——总不可能让高层跑进不二脑袋里看。

幸村有过半途而废的念头，但是他又怕这个任务落到其他恶劣的人头上，比如那个爱洒饮料的艺人，到时候情况只会比现在更加棘手。

幸村反复纠结了很久，还是选择继续当他的侦探。他清空了自己原先对不二的定义和结论，怀着公平公正的态度，开始收集调查信息。

首先，就是从不二在SEIGAKU的经历入手。 他和真田打算从历年的娱乐新闻媒体报道里整理出有关于不二的一切蛛丝马迹。

真田自从爱上用手机后就变得非常效率，两个月不到的时间内就把不二从正式加入SEIGAKU工作到离职的资料照片全都搜罗打印了出来。

幸村的病倒并没有中断他们的调查。相反，长病假给了他大量筛选和整理资料的时间，唯一需要留心的就是不二不定时的造访。最后他选择将侦探工作的地点定在医院的天台上——相比起听见脚步声就要藏起资料的惊心动魄，幸村宁可选择在天台与爱吹跑纸的风作较量。

理来理去，有参考价值的资料也只装了一个牛皮纸袋。幸村正式完工的那天长长舒了一口气，短信联系真田下班后来取走文件。他突然想起自己忘了锁天台的门，上楼去关。

紧接着不二的意外拜访和误打误撞，说天谴幸村都信。

他很想知道不二心里是怎么想这些资料的。不，最重要的是，不二是怎么想自己的，这才是幸村最大的梦魇。

卑劣？虚伪？演技派？

带着这些纷杂的思绪，幸村又昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

不二再也没出现，幸村也因无法忍受医院的氛围，在获得了主治医师的许可后，返回家中休养，但条件是一周四次回院复健。

车子每次开过切原家附近，幸村都会产生一种窒息的错觉。他会给自己找点事做：低头去看手机，系安全带，或者闭眼小憩，生怕不小心看见那个身影。

他还没想好怎么面对不二的目光。

他开始习惯在复健后回家拉几遍舒伯特的《小夜曲》，以平复混乱的心绪。

这天因为轮胎有些漏气的缘故，切原和不二不得不从小区门口徒步走回家。

住宅区附近的绿化覆盖率很高，走了小半刻钟也没有夏夜的闷热感。切原对发布会的感想和周围的蝉鸣声交织在一起，在不二耳边此起彼伏。他走得膝盖关节都有些发烫，昏暗的天色更是把脑袋弄得有些昏沉。

这时他听见不远处传来悠扬的乐曲声。

他打断了在前面絮絮叨叨的切原，“我突然想起有一件事要做，切原可以自己走回去吗？”

这里距离切原的房子大概连200米不到。

切原转身看了看在路边蹲下摘花的不二，不明不白地点了点头。

“到家给我发个消息。”不二攥着花，朝切原一笑。

“好的前辈！那么明天见！”

切原说完，挥手快步离开了。

不二轻车熟路地按下指纹，门啪嗒一声解了锁。

里头的小提琴声戛然而止。

他推门进去后，口袋里的手机随即震了震，他知道那是切原顺利到家的信号。

幸村的脑袋从二楼探出来。

“在路边摘了一朵花，想送给你。”不二在玄关处举着那朵花，久违的笑容差点让幸村手里的琴砸到地上。

不二对幸村私下查自己老底这件事一点也不生气。 并不是说幸村这张脸好看得叫他生不起气，他也没有被欺骗愚弄后的愤懑，就是没来由的心平气和。

不二隐隐猜测这全是立海高层搞的鬼。一来他的离职着实让全世界匪夷所思，在面试后这么快就接到了立海的offer，连他自己都诧异，感觉事情没那么简单；二来幸村与他素昧平生，花大量时间和精力去调查自己，为的什么？大明星做朋友前的背景彻查？显然这种说法站不住脚。思来想去，就只剩高层那帮老狐狸了。

那天不二看到幸村收集的资料，说不震惊那是假的。自己历年的行踪消息被逐一精心整理出来，仿佛出自一个狂热的跟踪狂之手。 还来不及消化信息，转头就看见幸村出现，呆呆地杵在门口。不二记得医嘱中有一条是要让病人保持轻松愉悦心情。他便强行当作无事发生，迅速收拾掉了地上那一片狼藉。

不二以为他掩饰得很好，实际表现的也没比幸村好到哪里去，连桌上的绿植都没来得及引荐便仓皇告辞了。他后来想想，自己那根本算不上告辞，确切地说是逃跑。

原本不二是打算跟幸村心平气和地好好谈谈的，但之后就开始跑切原的新剧宣传，时间一晃就拖到了现在。

幸村还真拿出个小花瓶，把那朵野花插了进去，摆在客厅桌上。然后他邀请不二到客厅的沙发上坐。

二人坐下后都有些不好意思开口，客厅里静得听得到石英钟里秒针走动的声响。

“关于调查你的事，我很抱歉。”也不知道是不是心虚，幸村说得有些小声，但总算是把憋了将近一个月的道歉说出了口。

说完他心里一阵舒畅，愧疚感又接踵而至。正当他低着头看自己的手，等待着对方回答，就听见不二说，“没关系，我并不介意。”

幸村难以置信地看向他。

“就算幸村是为了调查而有意接近我，我也无所谓。”

“什么？”

“那么……”不二一双含笑的眼睛望着幸村，“你的调查结果是？”

幸村一时哑然。

这段时间里，他设想了无数个再次面对不二时他的反应和两个人之后的关系，从没想过不二是这样一个无所谓的态度。 这就好比幸村在他背后捅了一刀，不二转过头笑眯眯地问，你的刀没事吧？

“你就不生气吗？”幸村心里无故冒起一团火。

“一点也不。”

“你骗人！”幸村一把拽住了不二的衣领，不二下意识往后躲，重心不稳的两个人一齐倒在沙发上。

幸村看着不二那双漂亮的眼睛里反射着吊灯的光。

“我没有。”

不二笃定的语气越发让幸村火大。

“为什么？为什么你不生气？！”幸村反复打量着不二，企图在他脸上找到说谎的蛛丝马迹。

因为你。

不二刚要回答，幸村突然问道，“那么这样呢？”

双眼闪烁，双唇微张。

这个表情过于诱惑，幸村没忍住心里涌起的邪念，还没等不二回答就吻了下去。

不二没躲，接下了这个突如其来的吻。 但他的手却下意识朝幸村下腹来了一记——大概是多年练习柔道的条件反射。

“唔！”

幸村吃痛起身，一脸错愕地看着不二。

不二目光在幸村和自己的拳头之间来回扫视，接着开始忙不迭地道歉。幸村揉着肚子坐回原位，低头蹙眉，不知道在想些什么。

客厅安静地又只剩下时钟的声音。

不二眼看时针快逼近数字9，开口表明自己先行告辞的意思，见对方没什么动作，就起身去拿自己的外套，人径直往门口走。

这一幕让幸村觉得似曾相识，他朝着玄关喊道，“等一下！”

正在穿鞋的不二应声抬头，就看见幸村快步朝门口走。

他应该不会想报刚刚的一拳之仇吧？…… 也行吧，挺公平的，不二想道。

“对不起，刚刚……是我失礼了。”幸村站定在不二跟前，诚心诚意地道了个歉。他担心现在这句道歉不说，又要等上十天半个月才能再见到他。

不二还是像个没事人一样，报以一笑，“晚安，幸村。”

“晚安。”

幸村就这样站在一步之遥的地方，没再靠近。

出门后，不二摸了摸自己的嘴角。他回味起二人双唇触碰时传来的温度。

他的脸颊烧了起来，晚风也吹不凉。

走没多久，他就听见身后的别墅里响起轻快的小夜曲。

他不知道，那个演奏的人，耳朵根也是通红通红的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *结尾曲 《Serenade》- David Garrett  
> *Serenade的英文解释也很有意思，大家不妨去查查看


	16. Chapter 16

凭借新上市的偶像剧，作为男配的切原或多或少打开了影视剧市场。行程的重心也逐渐转为影视。在上升起步阶段，公司也花力气推了许多代言给切原，不二随之变得更忙了。

进组拍摄时，为了方便工作起居，不二和切原的房间不出意外都安排在隔壁。

切原刚开始比较肆无忌惮，把酒店当作是自己的家，习惯性在早起洗漱时放着劲爆的流行音乐，有生之年见识到了不二带着不小的起床气敲门温馨问候的画面，当场吓得花容失色。

不二事后找到切原表达了自己的歉意，没想到对方却坚称早晨的确要少一分慷慨激昂，多一分心平气和，并且举手发誓自己会有所改进。

很快早上就变成了古典乐专场。

幸村这天结束了复健，在车上接到了来自切原的消息，内容出去彩虹屁，大意是请教有没有早上起来适合听的音乐。幸村想了想，把自己的音乐列表拉了一份发给了他。 切原收到回复后狂喜，一连发了好几个谢谢，后头还跟着无数个感叹号。

很快，切原就发现自从听了幸村推荐的音乐，自己脾气变好了不说，连起床气状态的不二前辈也很少见了。

真不愧是幸村前辈！

于是切原对幸村是越发崇拜起来，不仅会第一时间点赞幸村的动态，甚至路过神社的时候还会特地跑去为他求签许愿，希望他尽快康复。

要说之前的工作勉强称得上是昼出夜归的正常作息，现在一进剧组，晚上的戏拍到凌晨那就是家常便饭。 切原刚上来不习惯，私下里对不二抱怨，随后逆来顺受了一阵子，再后来也不知道是看通了还是疯了，通宵加班的休息间隙会絮絮叨叨些有的没的，比如：

“都已经凌晨一点了？幸村前辈以前拍戏也是这样的吧？”

“这段台词好长啊，幸村前辈是怎么做到把所有要说的话都背下来的？”

“好困……但是幸村前辈一定也在深夜里加过班吧……”

每每听到幸村的名字，不二就会忍不住停下手中的工作，疑惑地盯着一边小声碎碎念一边看台本的切原。

这家伙……什么时候成了幸村的迷弟？

不二不太清楚这种小明星粉大明星的情况该如何定性，但是既然切原将幸村当做榜样，也不算是坏事。

他们得空返回神奈川时，切原总是带着从四处搜罗来的特产或新奇的纪念品往幸村家跑。不二渐渐把幸村家一楼的布局摸得比切原家的还清楚。

“说起来，幸村前辈还没有来参观过我家吧！”

“好像是这样。”

幸村喝了一口茶，笑吟吟地看着切原，猜到了对话的走向。

“那么，幸村前辈明天有空吗！如果可以，我就邀请前辈来我家做客咯！”

切原双手合十，脸上写着“拜托拜托”。

坐在另一边的真田和不二早已双双默契地打开手机，对起两个明星的明天行程表，预约起做客时间。

幸村趁着不二低头看手机的时候瞄了他一眼，心说人好像又瘦了一些，明天得让真田做些好吃的带去切原家。

不二没想到切原会舍得把没有工作安排的一天时间花在接待幸村上，更没想到本来也没工作的自己硬是被切原提一小时拉来帮忙大扫除。 同样怀着万万没想到心情的还有真田。他莫名其妙地被幸村分配了个“做几道可口且营养的料理”的任务，心说这好像不是上门做客的人需要操心的事情吧？

当切原站在路口兴奋地朝着偶像挥手时，旁边有些灰头土脸的不二跟双手捧着料理的真田对上了眼，二人同时叹了口气。

趁着两位明星在客厅探讨演员的自我修养时，不二和真田二人就在厨房里准备饭食。

不二看了看对他来说有点寡淡的菜色，从橱柜里掏出一瓶辣酱，倒到手边的小碗里，问道，“幸村的复健情况还顺利吗？”

“嗯，现在可以自行前往医院训练。”

“自行？你不担心一路上有什么意外？”

真田为难道，“这是幸村决定的。”

不二看了一眼炉子上加热的汤，“原来如此，我还在想真田怎么会如此松懈呢。”

真田听出不二是在调侃自己，没搭话，转身去查看微波炉里的东西。

“幸村复出大概定在什么时候？”

正在戴隔热手套的真田想了想，“三个月后。”

“这么快？……等下，这是提前了？”

“这也是幸村决定的。”

这时幸村走了进来，好奇道，“我决定了什么？”

真田端起热气腾腾的菜肴，头也不回地走出了厨房。

“真是恭喜幸村啊，听说你三天后就要复出了。”不二背对着幸村，用木勺大力搅着沸腾的汤。

幸村走到不二身旁，“这么快？我怎么记得是三个月之后呢……看来不二对我的身体状况非常有信心。”

不二从汤里捞了一勺出来，放进小碗里盛凉，“你怎么想的？”

幸村见对方只顾着忙活手上的活，都没正眼看自己一下，抓住了不二拿调羹的胳膊，“你在生气？”

不二这才扭头，朝着幸村缓缓眨了眨眼，“你先回答我的问题。”

幸村无奈一笑，“好好。按照原计划我复出的时间是半年之后，但那时是影视剧的淡季，能接到的剧的质量都不算上乘，对我是很不利的。所以我瞄准了三个月后的旺季，虽然我有一定程度的名气作为基础，但娱乐市场瞬息万变，吃老本绝不是我的首选。”

客厅里传来了真田和切原的辩论声，两人都朝门口象征性地看了一眼。不二目光转回幸村身上，示意他继续讲下去。

“我向公司申请了提前复出前，也有向主治医师进行确认，他对我的复健水平予以了肯定。虽然时机是关键性的一步棋，但我也知道要量力而行，这点你不用担心。”

幸村向他罗列完自己提前复出的思路和根据，发觉自己越说越自信。解释完他双手抱臂道，“现在轮到你回答我的问题了吧，你刚刚生气了吗？”

“没有。”

不二没等幸村反应，舀起了旁边温热的汤，一勺塞进幸村嘴里，见他被辣得眉眼皱在了一起，眼眶都有点湿润，开心地笑道，“不好意思，这碗里好像原先被我盛了些辣酱。”

吃完饭，切原还是意犹未尽，提出一条龙服务，要送偶像回家。幸村欣然接受了他提议。在收拾厨房和客厅的两个助理又默契地交换了一个眼神。

切原刚想跑到站在街灯下面等候的幸村边上，又被真田叫了回去，真田开始逐一告诉切原多余放进冰箱里的菜要如何如何的事宜。 不二眼看水池里的碗一时半会儿也洗不完，擦擦手就出了门，走到幸村边上。

“在看什么？”

夜色下不二的声线更加温柔。

“星星。”

不二顺着幸村的视线往天上望去。

幸村低下了头，看着街灯在不二的侧脸上打上了一层浅浅的柔光。

“我脸上有什么吗？”不二对上幸村凝视的眼神，伸手摸了摸面颊，生怕刚刚洗碗时飞溅到脸上的泡沫没有完全擦干净。

“关于那件事，我相信你。”

“嗯？”

“我这边的调查工作已经结束，至于公司上头相不相信是他们的事……无论如何我会站在你这一边。”

不二叹了一口气，心说自己何德何能，有幸获得幸村这样无条件的信任。

他看见幸村近在咫尺的脸，这才发觉他们凑得这么近。

他不由想起那个浅尝辄止的吻，血一下子往脑门上冲。 为了掩饰，不二悻悻地摸了摸自己的鼻子，“多谢。”

切原这时破门而出，“好了其他的我们就短信联系吧，真田前辈！别让幸村前辈久等！”

二人趁机跳脱出变得有些微妙的氛围，他们同时扭过头，用目光迎接了从屋子里蹦跳着出来的切原和跟在后面的真田。


	17. Chapter 17

这次切原剧组的饭盒中毒事件可谓是在影视和餐饮界画上了浓墨重彩的一笔。其涉及人数之广，影响之深，成为了连续一周的热门话题。 好在拍摄地点在神奈川，从出事到入院治疗都在自己的地盘上，立海很快作出了一系列的接应工作。切原因为吃了太多的关系，反应猛烈，不出多久就上吐下泻。从医院里回来后，他面如菜色，整个人直接瘦了一圈。

不二安顿好他上床休息后，才返回自己的住处。

从导演到演员，化妆师到灯光师。坐在车上，不二脑海里闪过刚刚在医院里看见的熟悉面孔，计算着他们多久才能恢复正常拍摄状态。

可能是味觉超越常人的缘故，不二的肠胃也是。等他开门回到家才开始察觉有一丝异样。将门落锁后，他抓着手机跑去厕所，防止切原联系自己。 但真等不二坐在马桶上，他才想起上午都在医院里跑东跑西的，手机早没了电。

断断续续拉了几次不二已经记不清了，到后期简直都要把屁股擦出火星。等肠胃消停了一会儿后，不二走出去翻了翻药柜，没找到止泻药，于是先在客厅静坐了十分钟，见没有反复的趋势，披了件衣服打算出门买药。

脚刚跨出门，楼道里到穿堂风迎面而来，吹得他浑身一凉，想起手机还没充电，转身去拿门口柜子上的备用电源，另一只手在身后胡乱摸索着想把敞开的大门先掩上。

把门没抓到，倒是抓到了一个温暖的掌心。

不二扭头，惊讶地发现是幸村，又看着对方将另一只手放到了自己的额头上，“我听切原说剧组的伙食出了问题，打不通你的电话，就想来你家看看。”

幸村说完又把手背贴上了他的脸颊，“感觉怎么样？”

这不贴还好，一贴不二的脸直发烧。

“唔……我没什么，只是出去买点药。”

幸村拉着不二上了车，美其名曰“顺路一起去医院”。不二看着离家最近的那家医院消失在身后的路上，转过头询问地盯着一脸笑意的幸村看。

不二被安排到了幸村复检的同一层进行输液。他还异想天开地以为自己要拎着袋盐水，站在训练室外围观幸村复健，没想到被人领进了一间单人诊室。眼瞧给他扎针的是之前一位面熟的护士，二人小叙了一阵。

这时不二才终于将自己的手机插上电源，给切原发去消息询问状况，见很久没有得到回复，他猜切原应该在安稳地休息。

幸村推门进来的时候，不二已经歪头在椅子上睡着了。幸村看见他眼皮底下发青，不免有些心疼，坐到一旁悄悄欣赏他的睡相。

不二是在护士拔针头的时候醒的。手背的一阵刺痛让他微微皱眉睁开了眼，随后发觉幸村的外套不知道什么时候披在了自己身上。

“你醒啦？”幸村笑眯眯地说道。

不二不知道自己睡了多久，有些不好意思，顶着昏沉沉的脑袋就想站起来。幸村将人轻轻按了回去，“你先别急，在这里坐一会儿，等血止住了再走。护士还没把药拿过来呢。”

不二说了声谢谢，心里感叹起幸村的心思细腻。

之后幸村又不顾不二的阻拦，将人送回了家。进了不二的公寓后撩起袖子打算煮粥给他喝。

“你还会做饭？”不二在一边倒了杯温水，把药吞了。

幸村手上淘米动作没停，回答道，“我最擅长的其实是烤鱼，但就你现在的身体状况来看……”

幸村遗憾地摇了摇头。

“下次？”不二有些期待地脱口而出，很快觉得过于唐突，咬住了自己下嘴唇。

幸村倒是没什么意见，笑道，“好，下次。”

不二低头看着自己手背上吊水产生的针眼，无声地笑了笑。

随后的两天幸村都有来拜访。头一天送了不二一盆自己种的花，第二天送了不二一首曲子，告别时不二拉住幸村问他明天不会把水彩工具都带来吧，幸村神秘地回道说不定呢。

第三天不二出门看望了一下切原，发现对方早已恢复，畅游在电子游戏的天堂里。不二把人拉上了跑步机，在督促他完成常规锻炼后才前往幸村家。

不二娴熟地按下指纹，推门而入，过程行云流水。幸村听见动静，从沙发上爬起来，眼泪汪汪地打着哈欠，像是午觉刚醒的样子。

“你来啦。”

不二将外套脱下放在一边，“你这个反应可不太行，如果我是歹徒怎么办？”

幸村趴在沙发上，侧头想了想，“那……不二教我点防身术？”

不二感觉好像给自己挖了个坑。

二人将沙发移开，进行了一波友好的武术切磋。

看着不二认真指导自己柔道招术，幸村是心猿意马。耳畔传来不二低沉专注的语气，四周还萦绕着他衣服上柔软剂的清香，还有他解开衬衫两颗扣子后露出的锁骨。

画面简直引人入胜。

幸村悄悄掐了自己一把，强行让自己把注意力放在动作上，虚心请教，“这样？”

“……唔，再往下蹲一些，重心下沉。”

“嗯。”

“然后右腿往前去绊我的左腿，让我……唔！” 还没等不二说完，幸村无师自通，一勾腿，不二直接失去重心倒在地毯上。

幸村急忙蹲下去，“没事吧？”

躺在地上的不二笑了起来，“恭喜你成功出师。”

幸村最后留不二吃了一顿晚饭。

鉴于肠胃恢复，不二如愿以偿地吃到了幸村的拿手好菜——烤鱼，果然名不虚传。

离开幸村家后，不二看着门前蓝色的街灯，换上了一副心事重重的表情。他不得不承认倒在地上幸村来拉他的时候，他想过幸村亲下来的可能，他还告诉自己：这回可不要再朝人家小腹上直接来一拳了。

可惜幸村没有。

不二一直无法定性之前的那个吻到底是幸村一时的冲动还是其他原因。最近二人无论是肢体接触，还是眼神交汇，总让他忍不住地回味。

或许是自己多想了吧。

而且就算那个吻是真的，不二也知道这绝不会是一个好消息。明星恋情很特殊，是公司和粉丝不太乐意看见的事。恋爱两个字一旦放在明星身上，就变成了降低人气的致命武器。尽管合同里立海没有提及恋爱禁止的这一条，但这是业界约定俗成的规矩，情感这一块像是被无情地刨除在明星艺人们的生活之外。

更何况幸村还要在娱乐圈里继续他的演艺生涯。

更何况他们是同性。

晚风吹过新修剪过的草坪，不二从清新的青草味里品出了一丝苦涩。他想起送幸村的那朵野花，因为没有根，它无法栽入花盆，不出几天就会枯萎凋零。

有些结局从一开始就已经写好了。

一周后，剧组复工。

不二和切原和剧组一起飞往其他城市，把在神奈川以外的外景一口气拍摄完毕。不二想他大概体会到了越前巡回演唱会的感觉。但 与旅游不同，他们每到一个新城市，还没来得及欣赏人文风景，就被车拉去拍摄地点赶进度。忙的时候切原连头都不抬一下，在车上抓紧时间看着台本背词。

经过上一次食物中毒事件，不二对切原的饮食起居更加谨慎，甚至备了一只红外线测温枪，在切原熬通宵或淋雨后就给他看看有没有发烧。

一个半月后，巡回拍摄的任务终于结束。回神奈川的飞机上大家都睡得很香。特别是切原，在不二的精心照料下，切原一次小毛小病都没得，现在正歪头流着口水，做着打电动的好梦。

不二无心睡眠，眺望着窗外的云。

在他们返航的前一天晚上，真田发来了消息说幸村进组拍戏了，还附了一张开机的合照。 幸村站在人群里，一如既往的耀眼。

这个人就是这样，有着温雅的外表和出挑的气质，就算站在照片的最边上或者最后头，总是能一秒就抓住人的目光。

但最近的聊天中，幸村从未提及拍戏的事，而且这比预计的复出时间又提前了半个月。

大概是因为幸村进组忙拍戏的缘故，他们最近一次发消息的时间是三天前。

下了飞机后，大家就地解散，挥手互相道明天见。不二送切原到家后，鬼使神差地打开了幸村家的门。他明白招呼不打一声就独自闯进别人家里是一种极其不礼貌的行为，但他就是这样做了。

一进门他熟悉地闻到了幸村常用的香水，干净清爽的花香调，给人一种在大海边啜气泡水的感觉。

他没踏进客厅，坐在玄关的阶梯上，用手机翻了翻幸村的个人和官方账号。这次进组的保密工作做得很到位，外界几乎没有任何的风吹草动。

离开前，不二朝客厅桌子上看了看，上面空无一物。他自嘲地笑了笑，锁上了门。

但要是他走上楼，就会看见他送的那朵野花，已经被幸村精心处理制成了干花，装裱入框，悬挂在二楼的走道上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外：圣诞特别篇 【为了不打乱章节序号，特别篇就放在结尾的notes（鞠躬）】
> 
> “不二前辈，我们圣诞节那天有工作吗？”切原问着在座位上看车外风景的不二。
> 
> “目前没有。如果你想要的话，我可以帮你争取。”
> 
> 切原听了直摇手，“不不不……我是想那天在家里开一个派对！”
> 
> “派对？”
> 
> “是啊是啊，就是请朋友们来聚一聚，聊聊天，打打电动，吃吃喝喝！”
> 
> “说说你的朋友？”
> 
> “唔，幸村前辈……”切原掰手指才数到第一个，就卡壳了。
> 
> 不二笑了笑，“只是纯粹想邀请幸村去你家玩吧？”
> 
> “也不是啦……”切原心虚地摸摸头。
> 
> “那我可以理解为，真田也是你的朋友吗？”
> 
> “啊，呃，这个，不了吧……”
> 
> 不二笑着切原磕磕巴巴的模样，解围道，“好，那你负责邀请你的朋友幸村，我负责去邀请我的朋友真田。”
> 
> “不二前辈！你最好啦！”切原说罢就解开安全带，伸手去给不二一个大大的熊抱。
> 
> “……危险，赤也！”
> 
> 幸村放下手机，对正要离开的真田说，“赤也邀请我们圣诞节那天去他家聚会……你时间上没问题吧？”
> 
> “我们？真的吗？”真田半信半疑道。
> 
> 很快他的手机响了一下。真田看完不二的短信，迷惑地看了幸村一眼。
> 
> 幸村无视了他的目光，“所以……你能去吗？”
> 
> 真田点开软件看了看行程，那天的确不用带丸井胡狼他们，于是点了点头。
> 
> “那么给赤也礼物的事情，就拜托你了。”幸村将已经想好的礼物清单发给了真田，笑得一脸灿烂。
> 
> 真田把外套往肩上一搭，叹了一口气。
> 
> 圣诞节那天晚上，他们两人摁响门铃后是不二开的门。
> 
> “欢迎欢迎，你们这么早就来了，我们还没准备好呢。”
> 
> 二人越过不二，看见了在圣诞树旁和装饰物做着殊死搏斗的切原。
> 
> “啊！前辈你们来啦！我……很快就可以搞定这棵树，你们先坐，先坐……”
> 
> “太松懈了！”真田放下礼物，直接朝被彩带缠成一坨的切原走去。
> 
> 幸村随后则是好奇地在厨房外围观不二烤纸杯蛋糕。
> 
> “看不出你还会做蛋糕？”
> 
> 不二背对着幸村，低头搅着料理碗里的面糊，声音听上去有点发闷，“这个很简单，材料按照比例混合，搅拌均匀后倒在纸杯里，放进温度适当的烤箱就好了。”
> 
> “这么简单？”
> 
> “这么简单。”
> 
> 幸村反问道，“那你还不放心我来帮忙？”
> 
> 不二扭过头看了看门口那个脸上写着“我很热心”四个字的大明星，心说烫坏了你的手我可担当不起。
> 
> “那么蛋糕裱花的任务就交给幸村吧。”
> 
> “收到！”幸村敬了个礼，撩起袖子走进来。
> 
> “烤完了我叫你，”不二笑着又把他推了出去，“你先去看看真田他们把树装饰好了没有。”
> 
> 幸村顺手刮掉了飞溅到不二脸上的巧克力酱，“好。”
> 
> 客厅里圣诞树已经装饰得有模有样。切原倒在沙发上喘气，真田抱臂欣赏着，幸村叫他们俩把门口的礼物统一都搬在树下。
> 
> “不愧是幸村前辈！”
> 
> “怎么了吗？”真田放下礼物后转头问道。
> 
> “啊……没什么，就是单纯想赞美前辈而已。”
> 
> 幸村被切原的话逗得直笑。不二走出来跟他们说切原演的偶像剧差不多要开始了，要不一起看看最新的一集。切原飞快地起身打开电视，把沙发空出来，自己盘腿坐在地上。
> 
> “快看快看！男主和男二打架了！”
> 
> “这时候我记得男女主要吵架了！”
> 
> “啊！前辈们看啊，我要出现了！”
> 
> 切原全程是又预告又剧透，真田啧了一声，刚要开口，就看见幸村小幅度摇了摇头。
> 
> 别扫兴，幸村用眼神示意道。
> 
> 不二也看得很入神，盘着腿坐在沙发上，一手撑着脸，时不时还会跟地上的切原交流互动几句。他还逐一回忆起拍摄那些画面的当天发生了什么有趣或者乌龙的事，惹得切原哈哈大笑。
> 
> “是！是！那天我起晚了，后来发现左右脚的袜子是两个颜色！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”
> 
> “对哦！那天下暴雨，前辈你还骗我说跳一支舞就会放晴，结果跳完还真的不下了……”
> 
> “这一幕他们老是笑场……诶，那天拍到很晚才收工，我的脸都冻得没知觉了。”
> 
> 不二道，“嗯？我那天没有给你在衣服里加暖贴吗？”
> 
> 切原挠挠头，“下次在我脸上也贴一个吧？”
> 
> 不二刚要开口，就听见厨房里传来烤箱“叮”的一声。他起身去看蛋糕。
> 
> 幸村用目光把不二送到了厨房，没过多久他就如愿以偿地听见不二在里头召唤自己，“幸村！”
> 
> 幸村开心地起身，说了一句“来了”就走向厨房。
> 
> 奶油、巧克力豆、糖粒都准备好了，不二给幸村戴上围裙，指着那堆出炉的纸杯蛋糕，“它们就交给你了。”
> 
> 幸村看了看自己身上那条印着好多卡通小狗的围裙，“这是赤也自己买的吗？”
> 
> 不二想了想，“好像是超市买东西附赠的。”
> 
> 幸村撩起自己的袖子，“他现在还去超市吗？”
> 
> “不，”不二见幸村袖子没卷紧，怕一会儿袖口松开，伸手给他扎紧了些，“刚搬到这里来没多久的时候吧？我们偶尔会去逛超市，那时候他可不需要戴墨镜口罩。”
> 
> 幸村拿起裱花袋，玩笑道，“哦，我明白了，这就是大明星的烦恼吧？真想体验一下呢……”
> 
> “是，是。”不二笑着给他递过来一个小蛋糕。
> 
> 看完剧，吃完蛋糕，切原又嚷着说要拆礼物。真田把自己准备的礼物递过来，切原立刻噤声了，把三个前辈逐一看了一圈，才开口问道，“……这是？”
> 
> 幸村在旁边解释道，“这是真田送你的礼物哦，打开来看看？我也不知道他送了什么呢。”
> 
> “哦？”不二好奇地探头张望了一下。
> 
> 真田好像有点害羞，咳了一声，说道，“希望你今后的工作能继续努力。”
> 
> 切原打开后，发现是一个汤婆子，还配了一个画着不同寿司的布套。
> 
> “啊，原来是这个。我之前冬天在外头拍戏都用这个取暖，里面的水变温了还可以用来洗手，很环保。”
> 
> 不二也点头，“热水在片场还是很好获得的。真田果然送了一个很棒的礼物呢。”
> 
> 切原认认真真地鞠了一躬，“谢谢真田前辈！”
> 
> 真田少见的笑了笑。
> 
> 幸村送的是限定配色版的Switch，外加几款新的格斗游戏卡。切原高兴得无以复加，要是没幸村拉着肯定要在地上打滚。
> 
> 不二随后收到了菊丸打来的祝福电话，他走去厨房里接。幸村趁着这个间隙，小声问道，“不二送了你什么？”
> 
> 切原神秘道，“时间。”
> 
> “那是什么？”
> 
> “不二前辈说合同到期后会跟公司商量继续带我！”
> 
> 幸村笑笑，心说果然是一份好礼物。
> 
> 后来他们又在切原的提议下一起打起电动，不二接电话的间隙就断时不时听见切原在狂喊“偶像真厉害”和“真田前辈要加把劲啊”。客厅里欢声笑语的，他挂了电话之后，靠在沙发上围观他们打游戏。
> 
> 目送完幸村真田出门，切原摩拳擦掌说要先去完成健身计划——毕竟今天吃了很多高热量食物——然后再开始玩幸村送他的游戏机。
> 
> 不二收拾客厅的时候，转头发现树下有一个署名给自己的礼物。他拆开一看，是两张门票。盒子里还有一张便签。不二拿起来默读着幸村漂亮的字迹：
> 
> 「不二：
> 
> 圣诞快乐！听说这个展很不错，有时间的话请务必去参加。当然你能邀请我的话，我可是再乐意不过了^ ^
> 
> 幸村」
> 
> 不二整理完客厅和厨房，被健身完的切原送出了门，顺手还把垃圾带了出去。切原在垃圾桶附近高兴地朝不二挥手，“前辈，明年也要一起过圣诞啊！”
> 
> 不二点点头，也朝他高兴地挥手。
> 
> 步行了一刻钟后，不二敲开了幸村的门。
> 
> 幸村探出头好奇的脑袋，“嗯？怎么不摁指纹进来？”
> 
> “有一件事要拜托幸村，所以想郑重一点。”
> 
> “是什么？”
> 
> 不二掏出一张门票，“好像听说这个展很不错，有空的话……要不要一起去？”
> 
> 幸村嘶了一声，“乐意之至，但是关于什么的展览呢？”
> 
> “它是一个我很喜欢的摄影师开设的作品展。”
> 
> “这么来说票应该很抢手吧？”
> 
> “或许吧？一个朋友送的，具体我也不知道。”
> 
> “那你这个朋友肯定很厉害啊……”
> 
> “是啊是啊……”
> 
> “请进，”幸村放弃了二楼浴室里那缸等着他的热水，问不二，“想要喝杯圣诞限定热可可吗？”
> 
> “我记得好像是切原送的礼物吧？”
> 
> “嗯，好像送了两个配套的杯子。”
> 
> “那么就一起喝吧？”
> 
> “好。”


	18. Chapter 18

立海有一个传统，每逢新年临近，就会进行跨年晚会的节目录制。因为演出参加的都是立海旗下的艺人，所以节目一般只在神奈川的地方电视台放送播出。

切原赤也，作为一个电动打得很溜的小明星，被安排在了一群同样没什么特殊才艺的年轻艺人里，节目是跳流行街舞。

不二在切原客厅里看着他的学习成果与教学视频里的差距，开始祈祷着切原能站在舞团靠后的位置。

全体统一彩排的日子如期而至。

这些天里不二甚至亲自上阵给切原当起了指导老师，将教学视频翻来覆去地看，渐渐开始能纠正切原的一些动作，最终成果不能说完美，但是也算是有所改善。

录制现场位于立海最大的会议室兼礼堂里。舞台于今年重新翻修过一次，相较往年增加了一些绚丽的灯光和音响设备。因为这个礼堂很少使用，整梯给人一种新装修完，从未使用过的错觉。 候场的明星艺人都随意地坐在底下，彩排完毕后有兴趣的会留下看看，有通告的则会匆匆离开。切原的街舞被排在中后段，但他个人还是蛮想观摩观摩前辈们的精彩节目，拉着不二提前抵达了现场，选了不远不近的位置坐下。

不二手机里有一份节目表，其中有一个是他挺惊讶会出现的——幸村的诗朗诵表演，而且是正式晚会的压轴节目。

前半段彩排不二看得有些心不在焉，他想了一阵子切原下午的行程，也在想会不会有幸看幸村的演出。切原倒是在一边自嗨，时不时就为前辈们的表演拍手叫好，等快轮到自己的节目就更是兴奋，还叫不二录下自己的英姿。不二看着他期盼的小眼神，笑着点了点头。

顺利表演完，切原撑手翻下台，小跑回来，直把脑袋凑过来看视频。不二被他的卷毛扎得脸痒，拨开一点了他的脑袋，又在屏幕上指指点点，提了一些变换队形时的注意要点和切原没抓住的节拍。切原忙不迭地点头。

节目彩排将近尾声时，他们打算从后门离开，就听见主持人报幕下一个节目是幸村的《第18号十四行诗》。切原听到偶像的名字自然走不动路，拉着不二一屁股在最后一排坐下。

这是一首思考时间和爱的诗歌，是莎士比亚最优美的十四行诗。

背景音乐是和幸村一起出现的，他站定后一闭一开眼，很快就进入情绪，在台上深情且温柔地朗诵着莎翁的诗——

“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate……”

变故是幸村念到“s ometime ”时发生的。

舞台一处的地板被一脚踩碎，豁开一个大口，幸村整个人来不及做出任何反应，瞬间跌了下去。

在场的人愣在原地。

台后的真田率先冲了出来，大声叫旁边的人帮忙。

好在舞台底下不深，也都没什么尖锐的物体，幸村很快被拉了上来。他一瘸一拐地被人扶下台，除了有些擦伤和右脚的轻微扭伤，其他并无大碍。

舞台正对的二楼主控室里，晚会负责人通过麦克风向舞台上的工作人员确认了幸村的情况，见没有大碍后便继续安排下一个彩排。

真田已经安顿好幸村在一旁坐下，走到门外联系司机，保险期间他打算送幸村去医院做个全面检查。

“天啊，真是好险……诶？！”切原回过头来就发现旁边的位置已经空了，“……不二前辈？”

总控室的门不算温和地敲了两下后就被直接推开。 不二走进来时面色不善，连日常的问候都省了，直接开门见山，“负责舞台布置的是谁？”

负责人被他语气里的火药味吓得支支吾吾。

“彩排前确认舞台安全问题应该是场务最基本的工作内容吧？”

“是这样没错，但……”

不二摁亮了手机展示给对方，“今年8月舞台进行过一次修缮工程，请问场务在预演开始前的检查项目里有包括翻修的设施吗？”

负责人一看，手机屏幕上是装修的相关文件。

“出演晚会节目的都是立海的人，安全检查没有到位就贸然进行彩排，难道是在拿艺人的生命安全开玩笑吗？！”

对方显然被不二的三个问题问得有些发懵。不二却没等他回复，继续道，“更何况，现在受伤的是谁，就不用我多说了吧？”

负责人还来回答，就被立海上级的一个电话叫去汇报情况，留不二独自在总控室里。

他也不知道自己哪里来的火气，背对着舞台方向静默地伫立着，反思刚刚的语气是不是过头了。但是自己对于还在复健阶段的幸村发生的意外受伤，他发现好像很难把控情绪。

好一会儿切原找了过来，开门后小心翼翼地将脑袋探了进来，“不二前辈，我们……是不是该去工作了？”

不二理了理自己的情绪，重新露出了往常的笑容，一边拨通了司机的电话，一边对切原道，“嗯，我们走吧。”

下午切原异常乖巧，演技还十分在线，通告比预计的提前一个小时结束，不二叮嘱完切原到家了也要好好复习街舞，他出门离开后，往右一拐就往幸村的别墅走。

推开大门，坐在客厅的幸村以为是真田，头也没回道，“这么快就买到了吗？”

不二脱下外套回道，“嗯，买到了哦。”

幸村听见他的声音有些愕然，贴着创可贴的脸转过来，看见不二的脸，笑道，“啊，你来了。”

“医院那里怎么说？”

不二把外套挂在衣架上，走到沙发前细细打量着幸村。

“轻微的擦伤和淤青，没有伤及筋骨，不用担心。”

幸村看着半跪在地上的不二温柔地端详着自己手臂上的伤，产生了想吻他的冲动。

他抓住不二的手，倾身凑了过去，却没想到不二果决地推开了他。 不二站起来正色道，“幸村，请你不要再这么做了。”

幸村眉眼瞬间拧巴到一起，“什么？”

“这会对我造成困扰，”不二也皱起了眉，眼睛里满是复杂的情绪，他下定决心似的说道，“我先告辞了。”

幸村倏地从沙发上起身，对着不二疾步去拿外套的背影质问道，“那么你今天上午在总控室里说的话，就不会对我造成困扰了吗？！”

不二转身，略显吃惊地望着幸村。

幸村冷冷一笑，“你的话可是通过麦克风传遍了整个会场了，你该不会不知道吧……不二周助？”

他见不二没有反驳，继续说了下去，“你是不是觉得我们之间彻头彻尾的就是一场游戏？”

“……没有，但你不应该……”

“你以为是我想陷进来的吗？在遇到你之前，我的生活很简单：公司，家。每天两点一线有规律地来回着。但自从你出现之后，什么都不对劲了，当我回过神来的时候，你已经彻底改变了我的生活……”

幸村说得没错，他重拾水彩这件事的确有不二的推波助澜。那天不二指着墙上的画，脸上是藏不住的喜爱，他想打探是出自谁手，这才发现幸村会画画这件事。幸村随后还送了好几幅画给他。

幸村一步步慢慢朝他走来，仿佛在细数不二的过错，“之前那个吻，你为什么没有拒绝？现在一把推开我又是什么意思？”

不二被他逼退了几步，“幸村……”

“欲擒故纵却从不展露真心，这样的伎俩你一定玩得很乐此不疲吧？……我摸爬滚打这些年，背上插满了刀，但没一把是锋利，可惜我万万没想到心口这把，居然来自你。”

不二的脸色变得难看，惨白的脸上找不见平日里的风轻云淡。

幸村却依旧没有停下口的意思，继续说着，“你总是一副平易近人的样子，但你的笑里总有一种距离感，你背后藏着的是枪是花，没有人会知道……你才应该去当演员，因为你把所有人都骗得团团转！”

真田拿着买回来的扭伤喷剂进来时，撞见两人对峙的画面，一时间不知道如何反应。不二转过头，勉强朝他咧了咧嘴角，低头说了句告辞就离开了。 真田看着不二没带走他的外套，向幸村投去了询问的目光。显然幸村不想作答，接过喷剂就直奔酒窖。真田也没多问，转身离开了。

幸村喝到第二大杯时，玄关处传来咔哒一声，他有些不耐地转头，才发觉是折返回来的不二。幸村有些讶异地站了起来，见对方穿着单薄，他才将目光投向衣架。

他放下酒杯，走到衣架前将外套拿起，递给玄关处的不二，“你是……来拿这个的吧。”

不二脸色不大好，很大一部分原因是在外头踟蹰了半天给冻的。他接过来的同时，低声说了一句谢谢。

幸村突然一屁股坐在了玄关的台阶上， 不二没料到他的这个举动，但还是忍不住叮嘱了一句，“地上凉。”

幸村拍了拍他旁边的地板。

不二苦笑了一下，披上外套后跟他一道席地而坐。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *以下为完整的第18号十四行诗
> 
> “ Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
>  Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
>  Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
>  And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
>  Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
>  And often is his gold complexion dimmed,  
>  And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
>  By chance or nature's changing course untrimmed:  
>  But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
>  Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st,  
>  Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade,  
>  When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:  
>  So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
>  So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”


	19. Chapter 19

先是幸村开了口，“抱歉，我先前说的话有些难听。”

不二看着幸村因为喝了酒而变红的耳根，说，“我也很抱歉。”

“你道什么歉？”

“这有些复杂……总之我也很抱歉就对了。”不二脸上尽是幸村看不懂的神色。

幸村点头，“你是很复杂。”

不二不解地啊了一声。

幸村低声笑了起来，“我有时候真搞不懂你脑袋里到底在想什么。我们之间的距离一会儿很近，一会儿又很远，你这人还来得狡猾，看上去老实，实际上什么真心话都不跟我说。”

不二疑惑道，“说什么话？”

幸村朝玄关天花板上一指，不二往上一望看到一个黑色的摄像头。 幸村继续解释道，“之前遇到过一些疯狂的粉丝，所以搬来这里以后我在门口装了个监控。”

不二想起自己那天的“登门造访”，讪讪地摸了摸鼻子。

“我那天收到门禁系统发来的提示，打开画面看见一个棕色脑袋的人在这里傻傻坐着，最后没吱一声又走了……换作是你，你会怎么想？”

不二垂头闷声道，“我不知道，或许报警吧。”

幸村托起他的脸，对上他的眼睛，“别开玩笑，告诉我，你到底是怎么想我，想我们的？”

不二沉默了，幸村热切的注视让他几乎招架不住，最后他眼睛一闭，脖子一横，说道，“幸村，这件事也比较复杂……”

“你看着我说话，不然我就亲你。”

不二闻言又睁开了眼，眨巴眨巴地望着幸村。 幸村见状叹了一口气，“回去吧，很晚了。” 他撤开手，起身朝屋内走去。

不二见此情景，心中一阵发堵，极不畅快。他知道幸村喝醉后会变得比平时话唠一些，但刚刚他说的一字一句，仿佛是在礼貌又殷切地叩响不二的心门，传递着他想进来的愿望。

“幸村，等一下！”

不二脑袋一热，开口喊道，语调里少了一丝平时的淡定。

幸村走到楼梯的半当中，神情淡然地回过头。

不二握紧了拳头，说了下去，“我不傻，也明白你的心思。我不是没有想过我们的事，只是它涉及到的东西太多，代价太大——你的前途，公司的决策，粉丝反应，舆论压力……我不是没有纠结过，但我实在是不能因为一己之私要求你做什么。你也知道，事业是艺人的重心，更别说你还处在一个当红的……”

“你为什么这么在意别人怎么想？”幸村打断了他，手用力握住了楼梯扶手。 逆着光，不二看不清他的表情。

“因为你是公众人物，是立海的王牌明星。而且别忘了，你过不多久还要复出。”

“我没忘。”幸村微微侧头，赌气般的回了一句。

不二指着搁在客厅里的画架和调色盘道，“好比这些颜料，你原本是钛白，完全没有必要沾上那管象牙黑。”

“你为什么要把自己比喻成黑色？“幸村看了看自己的调色盘，认真反驳道，“要我说，你更像酞青。”

不二叹口气，摆摆手道，“我们扯远了，我的重点是，你是幸村精市，这个前提下其他一切都不重要了。我怎么想……也不重要。”

幸村耐心地听不二讲完，回身继续走上了楼，消失在了二楼的拐角。

结束了？

不二觉得幸村的转身有些太过意外。他独自站在玄关，颓然笑了笑，没想到竟如此狼狈地表达了自己的顾虑和感受，他甚至还没来得及调出自己那套身经百战后习得的淡然和从容。

这是最好的结果，不二默默安慰着自己。他慢慢穿上外套，最后嗅着残存在空气里的香水味。

二楼突然传来了一阵脚步声，让他不禁循声望去，只见幸村拿着一个小画框走了下来。

“你错了，不二周助，”幸村走到他面前，“现在这才是我的全部。”

画框被递了过来，不二只看了一眼，黯淡的眼睛里又重新燃起了光。不二惊喜地抬头，发觉温柔的神情又重新出现在幸村脸上，和画上那朵借口来找幸村而随手在路边摘的野花一样可爱。

“如果你与我一样有足够的信心和勇气，把我变成你的重心，那么就请你……”幸村稳稳地伸出他的左手。

“你……”不二的眼眶有些发热，连忙低头。

幸村凑到他跟前，用只有他们两个人才能听到的音量小声问道，“我什么？”

不二揉揉眼角，小心翼翼地握住幸村的手，换上了一个轻松的笑。他指着他们刚刚坐的地方道，“你要是刚刚在那里亲下来的话，我是不会拒绝的。”

“那现在呢？”幸村低沉的嗓音里带着致命的吸引。

“……我想你得试试才知道。”

幸村将画框从不二手里抽走，放在了玄关旁的柜子上。他双手捧住不二的脸，温柔深情地吻了上去，动作精准娴熟——跟他之前在脑子里构思的一模一样。 不二这次也没有再贸然出拳，双手勾上了幸村的脖子。

两个人在玄关处忘情地亲吻着，心中都被巨大的幸福感填满，仿佛世界上只剩他们两个。明天，后天，未来的是是非非都与这一刻无关。

在幸村的带领下，他们一路从门口亲到了客厅的沙发，像是两个国标舞的初学者，跳了一曲磕磕绊绊的探戈。

“……唔！糟了！”幸村有些惊慌地支起身，脸颊和耳根都有红红的。

“怎么了？”

“我刚刚喝了酒，你……不会过敏吧？”

不二看见幸村捂着自己的嘴，他一愣后，遂即在沙发上开始笑个不停。幸村又好气又好笑地将他拉了起来，刚要问他在笑什么，就听见大门咔嗒一声，两人从沙发上探出头，发现走进来的真田，二人默契地朝他招了招手。

真田见外头下起了小雨，还是叫司机折返回来，鉴于刚刚的争执，他原本打算把不二的外套从幸村家带走，现在看两人莫名其妙地和解了，他一时间有些摸不着头脑。

幸村顺水推舟地让真田送不二回家。随后真田就看着他们对一幅画框推来让去地磨蹭了半天，最后他忍不住了，组织他们俩猜拳，三局两胜，谁赢了谁得到那幅画。

正式告辞完，真田和不二一前一后离开了幸村的家。幸村等着真田卖出门后，把不二一把拽了回来，把门迅速关上，将不二抵到门板上，又用一个吻袭击了他。

真田听见关门声转过头，发现身后空无一人，满头的问号。

很快不二低头快步走了出来，门口的幸村握着门把手，热情地向真田挥手，“风好像有点大，居然都把门吹上了。”

第二天清晨，不二被一通电话叫醒，他东摸西摸地找到放在枕边的手机，意识模糊地喂了一声。

“早上好，周助，你起床了吗？”

“唔，早上好……精市。”

“不好意思吵醒你了。”

“……没关系，什么事？”

幸村听见电话那边传来布料摩擦的窸窣声和哈欠声，他猜不二是坐起来伸了个懒腰。浓浓的鼻音和没睡醒的语调在他耳朵里是意外的性感和可爱。

幸村靠在阳台上，看着升起的太阳，“我这里的太阳很漂亮，把天都染成了粉红色，想把这个画面第一时间讲给你听。”

不二揉揉眼，走到窗边伸手拉开窗帘，“嗯？粉色吗？”

幸村突然笑出了声，不二问他在笑什么。

“没什么，只是发现你今天起床气好像没有发作喔。”

“……诶？好像是这样。”

“这么看来我还挺厉害的嘛。”

“是，是。”不二无可奈何地笑着回应道。

“很快就要起床去接切原了吧？”

不二看了一眼时间，“是这样。”

“能顺便给我带样东西吗？”

“你要吃什么？”

幸村摇摇头，小声道，“不，一个早安吻就够了。”

*参照的颜料颜色如下所示


	20. Chapter 20

不二在夜幕下跟着导航找到了幸村消息里说的这家酒吧。他抬头核对了一下霓虹灯上写着的名字，确认一致后推门走了进去。

算是个有点人气的清吧，灯火通明，光线明亮，背景音乐是古典爵士乐。

不二观察了一下，发现饮酒交谈的大多都是男性，也有几个姑娘扎堆坐在一起聊天的。他目光扫了一圈都没找着幸村的身影，便在吧台的一个角落里落了座，正打算掏出手机，一只手暧昧地搭上了他的肩。

“一个人？不介意我坐在这里吧？”

陌生的嗓音让不二眉微微一皱。他的婉拒之词还没出口，就看见吧台里有一个身影走了过来。

“先生，二楼的包厢已经准备好了，请跟我来。”

不二和那个说话的酒保对上了视线，眼睛里闪过一丝惊喜。他跟着那个前来来搭讪的人点头致意后，起身离开了吧台。 走了好几步，不二才开口，低声打趣道，“著名小提琴家都是这样在酒吧里打工体验生活的吗？”

在前面带路的忍足侑士用性感低沉的关西腔回道，“我也没想到不能喝酒的你会出现在这里……小心台阶。”

“真的有准备包厢？”不二跟着忍足往楼上走，“我还以为那只是你帮我解围的说辞。”

不二手里的手机这时震了起来，他接起来后扭头朝门口看去，招了招手。 忍足将这一连串动作看在眼里，扶了扶眼镜继续说道，“的确有一间空出来的，229号。要喝什么随意，记在店里的帐上就可以了，算是老朋友的见面礼。”

不二朝他感激地看了一眼，“多谢。”

忍足点点头，推门返回了他的休息室。

酒吧里的温度还没赶跑幸村身上残留的寒气，他爬上楼梯凑近后，不二明显感觉到一股凉意袭来。

“你怎么在二楼？”幸村边说边摘下身上的全副武装，帽子围巾手套口罩，全是不二给他添置，用来抵御最近逼近日本本土的寒流。

“你冷不冷？”不二握住幸村的手。

幸村把手套往大衣口袋里一塞，“还好，刚刚那个跟你说话的是谁？”

不二一边找包间，一边打趣幸村，“你吃醋啊？”

幸村把两人的手捏紧了一些，仿佛想吸走不二手里的温度似的，“你一直不回答我的问题很可疑啊，不二周助。”

被叫了全名，不二不免有些惊讶，回头看了一眼，发觉幸村脸上显露出一种别扭且不自然的表情，莫名有些好笑，不二悠悠回答道，“一个老朋友。”

“哦？老朋友？”幸村意味深长地重复了一遍。

“到了，就是这里。”

不二找到并推开了229包间的门，还没来得及打量里头的陈列装潢，就被幸村压在了墙上。两人面对面，站得相当近，幸村的眼神也像是要把他钉到墙上一般。

“你真的吃醋啦？”不二无辜地眨巴着眼睛。

幸村没回答，脱下口罩，表情明显是没买不二的账。

不二摸着幸村已经暖和起来的手，伸手帮他把大衣扣子逐一解开了，同时老老实实地交代，“忍足侑士，他是我之前在SEIGAKU工作之前就认识的老朋友，我保证没有任何的奸情。”

幸村扯开自己的围巾，勾上不二的脖子，把人往自己跟前一带，有些侵占意味地袭击了他的双唇。

但在不二眼里，那完全就是一个酸溜溜的吻。

幸村的小脾气作罢后，他拉着不二窝进了真皮沙发，摸出手机点开一个视频后神神秘秘地递了给不二。

“这就是你约我出来的目的？”不二接过手机看着屏幕，幸村起身去一旁的酒柜挑选心仪的酒。

“这是我正式出场的那一集，提前给你看，独家服务。”

“那还真是VIP级待遇……我是不是该说声谢谢？”

“不客气。”幸村回头朝不二笑笑，从架子上拿下一瓶法拉宾，美滋滋地给自己倒了一杯。

“但是……”不二拉长尾音，等幸村放完酒瓶转过身来才继续说道，“在家里看不是也一样吗？”

幸村端着杯子坐回不二身边，喝了一口醇厚浓郁的白兰地，摇摇头，“这家酒吧我早就有所耳闻，老早就想来了，可惜一直没有时间。”他把酒杯放在茶几上，舔了舔嘴唇，“现在而言，无法出现在公众场合里的我，和不能传播外泄的片源，此时此刻却都偏偏与计划背道而驰，出现在这里……你不觉得这样很刺激吗？”

不二听完幸村的话，不禁伸手捏他那张露着顽劣笑容的脸，却鬼使神差地吻上了他的嘴唇。幸村逮住机会加深了这个吻，搂住了不二的腰，他倾身向前，两个人倒在沙发上。

啪嗒一声，幸村的手机砸到了地上。

两人都停止了动作，探头去看手机是否还健在。

声音和画面都在继续播放。

幸村捡起手机，从不二身上起来，“好了好了，看剧吧。”他把不二拉坐起来，两人重新回到窝到一起，不二拿着手机，幸村从背后搂着他，二人就着小小的手机屏一起看了起来。

“怎么还没出现？”

“快了，总归需要一些时间作剧情的铺垫。”

“说得也是。”不二目不转睛地盯着屏幕，生怕错过了幸村的出场画面。知道剧情的幸村有些心不在焉，他忍不住在不二专注认真的侧脸上亲了一口。

“嗯？出来了！”不二没去计较幸村的偷袭，对着屏幕由衷感叹道，“啊，你还是这么好看……”

幸村第一次听见不二如此直白的夸奖，脸上满是抑制不住的笑意，“你这样说我会不好意思的。”

“嘘，要说台词了。”不二竖起食指要幸村噤声，俨然拿出了专业追剧的架势，双手捧着手机沉浸在剧情里。

幸村扮演的是一位高中网球部的部长。这位部长的设定是高中网球选手里的风云人物，可惜不幸因为急疾进了医院，暂时告别了热爱的网球舞台。

等一下……这个剧情为什么跟幸村的经历这么相似？

是纯属巧合，还是编剧故意的设定？

不二陷入沉思的片刻，剧情已经来到幸村饰演的部长被他暗恋的女生在天台表白的戏码。不二屏息凝神，静静等待着幸村的角色接下去的反应。最好别说什么“网球就是我的全部”这种话，不然他真的开始怀疑幸村暗地里操控了编剧。

“抱歉绘子，我不得不拒绝你的心意，因为我……”

“原来都是我自作多情吗？那天烟火大会上你偷偷拉住我的手，还在我耳边说……”

“那时候和现在的我已经完全不一样了，我真的……对不起。”

“骗人的吧？不应该是这样的！”那名叫做绘子的女生说完就哭着跑开了。

镜头推近，幸村饰演的角色在楼顶忧愁地目送楼下绘子远去的背影。

屏幕一暗，出现下集预告四个字。

“嗯？这么快就结束了？”

“我又不是主角。”

“也是……那后来怎么样了？”

不二抬头去看幸村，就看见他正望着酒杯里的白兰地出神，脸上笼罩着一层淡淡的哀伤，耳根有些发红。

“后来‘我’手术康复后重返球场，却永远失去了绘子。”幸村直接给不二剧透到了尾。

不二放下手机叹息道，“啊，真是可惜了，明明两个人的心意是相通的……”

幸村苦笑了一下，“那时我对你表白却没有得到正面回应的时候，我就在想：我们会不会像戏里的结局一样？”

“精市……”

幸村把不二的手贴在自己的脸颊上，“我在想，我们会不会也这样错过……”

“精市，你醉了。”

“我知道，”如愿以偿的幸村一把抱住了不二，把头埋进他的颈窝里，“我好高兴。”

不二摸着幸村柔软的头发，幸村仰起头向他索吻，不二垂眸看着他，无奈一笑后把嘴唇凑了上去。

离开酒吧的时候，幸村完全是靠在不二身上。不二有种变成拐杖的错觉。他伸进在幸村的口袋里摸索着，被幸村一把按住。

“小偷，你……你在偷什么？”

“车钥匙。你不会想自己开车回去吧？”

不二看着幸村露在外头红红的耳朵，觉得莫名可爱，继续掏着幸村的兜。幸村突然低下头轻咬了一口不二的耳朵，不二小声啊了一下，口袋里的手不客气得扭了一记幸村的大腿。

“你偷吧，”幸村把手从口袋里伸来出来，拍着胸膛仰天长叹道，“把我的车，我的心，我这个人统统偷走吧！”

不二连忙捂住他的嘴，两人在街灯下停住。

“这么大声是想引来别人的围观吗？”不二小声责备道，顺手把幸村的围巾系紧了一些。

幸村嘻嘻一笑，朦朦胧胧地看见街灯把不二的脸照得柔柔嫩嫩的，“我想亲你，周助。”

“还亲？嘴要被你亲烂了，”不二一抬头看见幸村眼睛里的恳求，又犹豫道，“……这里不太合适。”

不二左右张望了一下，但他没料到醉酒的人行为毫无章法可言，回过头时就发现幸村已经把口罩扯下来了。

幸村眼神迷离地注视着不二，修长的手指抚摸着微张的下唇，嘴角微微翘着。

速战速决吧。

不二脑袋一热，将幸村拉到背街的方向，垫脚亲了上去。

期间路过了几个喝醉酒的外国人，他们中间一个吹口哨，一个喊着“Happy New Year”。幸村和不二没有听见，全都忘情地沉浸在街灯下的拥吻中。


	21. Chapter 21

坐在副驾的幸村将车窗降了一半，冷风灌进来，把他的醉意吹散了几分。不二打了一个喷嚏，他又把窗关上。

过了一会儿幸村问他还冷吗， 手倒是不安分地爬上了不二的大腿，还侧过头去欣赏他认真开车的样子。

“还好，”不二飞快瞥了一眼幸村，“你觉得闷的话就继续开窗吧，离家还有一段路，可别吐了。”

幸村将头枕在椅背上，“我才没有那么弱。”

不二笑笑，放慢了车速，开得尽可能平稳。

驶上高速后，幸村又有了新想法，他问不二能不能腾出一只手跟他十指相扣。

“你奇奇怪怪的点子可真多，”不二笑着责备道，“你不怕我单手开车出事的话，那就试试。”

“我只是觉得这一切很不真实，好像只是一场梦，我随时都有可能醒来。”

幸村一边说着，一边将不二外套上的纤维细毛悉数摘去，这些似乎来自幸村的围巾。他发现几根紫色的明显是自己的头发，借着静电又给黏了回去。

“看来我没有给你足够的信心和安全感，我很抱歉。”

幸村摇摇头，身子往不二的方向凑，“拥有你是一件美好到难以置信的事，你并不用道歉。”

“我有这么好？”

“别人我不知道，但对我来说，你好得无法用言语形容。我最开始带着打探到意图接近你，你的真心以待让我觉得我不配神之子这三个字。”

幸村嘴上的话很动听，手又不规矩地摸上了不二的腿。

“……再摸，裤子就要着火了。”

幸村一笑，收敛了手。

车里一时间只剩播放着勃拉姆斯第四交响曲。幸村听着音乐，合上了眼。

驶下高速，停在路口等红绿灯时不二开口道，“一开始拒绝你的时候，我有过跑去大醉一场的冲动。”

幸村静静靠在椅背上，似乎睡得很香，但渐渐翘起的嘴角出卖了他。

“别装睡啊，幸村精市。”

幸村没睁眼，笑道，“你继续说，别管我。”

不二在他脸上捏了一记，幸村依旧不为所动地装死。

绿灯亮了，不二重新握上方向盘，轻轻踩下油门，“我只是想告诉你，你对我来说也是同样的珍贵。在我看来，能和相爱的人在一起是一件极小概率的事，可遇不可求，而我之前从不觉得我会如此幸运。”

幸村睁开眼，他端详着不二的侧脸，眉眼唇鼻，全是他熟悉得不能再熟悉的样子。好看又英气，温柔又坚毅。他生出想去细细吻遍他的每一寸肌肤的冲动，但他知道无需急于一时，他们还有大把的时间。

相伴相随，相老相终。

二十岁出头的幸村，不知道哪里来的自信，笃信他们能够走到岁月的尽头。

不二可不知道幸村这会儿正心潮澎湃，下意识摸了摸自己的脸，问他在看什么。 幸村没回答，手撑着脸，继续他虔诚的凝视，他想把这张脸深深刻在自己的大脑里，一闭上眼就能看见，一睡着就能梦见的那种。

让不二留宿是一件难度系数极大的事，幸村知道不二是担心一旦二人关系被曝光后产生的负面影响，所以他会把握他们相处的每分每秒。

他们从一进门就没离开过对方三步。不，确切来说，是幸村扒着不二不放，倒个水也要挂在他肩上。不二不得不在上洗手间的时候用眼神警告幸村不要跟进来。 不二眼里，幸村就像个黏人的大金毛。洗完手一开门，站在外头的幸村就放下手机，抬起头看着自己，热情地问道，“要不要吃点东西？”

不二甚至能看到幸村背后有一根大尾巴在摇来摇去。

“你下厨啊？”

“我是不会让你吃外卖的，不健康。”幸村见不二没反对，撩起袖子就往厨房方向走。

不二跟在后头，跟幸村一起检查冰箱里的存货。

三根胡萝卜，两瓶矿泉水。

“真的是很丰富的食材呢。”不二感叹道。

幸村执着地站着原地思考，不二生怕他用这仅有的两种东西做出什么奇妙的料理，从后面搂住了幸村，头靠在他肩头，“精市，我有点累了。”

幸村关上了冰箱门，转过身来，在不二脸上啄了一口，“那么就晚安了。”

“晚安。”

“路上当心，到家给我发消息。”

“好。”

第二天晚上幸村张罗了一桌子的菜，不二抵达的时候他人还在厨房里忙活。还好不二没吃晚饭，不然今天肚皮铁定要被撑破。

不二垫着脚悄悄走过去，一把搂住穿着围裙的幸村，越过肩头欣赏着他娴熟的刀功，“这么丰盛？”

“最后一个了，”幸村满是笑意地说道，用脑袋蹭了蹭不二的，“你去客厅坐，很快就好。”

“还是在这里陪你吧。”

“好，今天忙不忙？”

“还可以，先去拍了那个迷你剧形式的广告，下午去了一个杂志封面，接着又去试镜了一个新剧……好像是公司牵的线。”

“切原表现的怎么样？”

“还可以，”不二抹了抹眼角，“如果他入戏速度能再快一点，我觉得十有八九能拿下。”

“你站远点，我在切洋葱。”幸村往餐巾纸盒的方向努了努嘴。

不二放开幸村，伸手抽了一张纸擦了擦眼泪，“你站得比我近，怎么没反应？”

幸村用指腹刮下粘在刀背上的洋葱丁，一点点装进小碗里，“我的眼泪早在你拒绝我的时候就流尽了。”

不二将手里的纸巾揉成一团，对准幸村的脑壳一丢。

“啊。”幸村被纸团击中后，夸张地吃痛道。

吃饭的时候，他们谈到了明天的例会。

不二看幸村还在不断往自己的碗里拣菜，用手捂住了碗口，“够了……你会出席吗？”

“张嘴，啊……”幸村心满意足地看着不二乖乖张嘴吃掉了自己夹过去的肉片，点点头，“会出席……说起来这应该是我复出前的第一次例会。”

“真田他竟然同意？”

“算是吧？我那部剧快面世了，正好去公司问问有什么其他安排，顺便也去看看新面孔。你老是跟我说丸井和胡狼的故事，弄得我很期待跟他们见面。”

“他们都是很优秀的人，而且看起来丸井最近的人气都直逼切原了。”

幸村筷子一顿，“你不担心？”

“担心什么？”不二按照自己的喜好给幸村夹了一筷。

幸村低头看着被拣到饭里的辣椒，把它悄悄拨到一边，“切原的人气被后来居上的话，公司会找你谈话的吧？”

不二无所谓地笑笑，“那也是经纪人被约谈，我只要看好切原，防止他做出什么傻事或者弄出什么奇奇怪怪的新闻就好了。”

“他最近乖吗？”

“还可以，最近出了个新游戏，下了镜头就捧着手机在角落里玩。”

幸村无奈摇摇头，给不二舀了一碗汤。

酒足饭饱后，不二硬是要帮忙洗碗，说是世界不成文规定，一个人做饭，另一个人就要刷碗。幸村劝不动，体贴地帮他系上围裙，戴上手套，插着腰站在旁边看着。

“这个真的需要吗？”不二疑惑地看着手上蓝蓝的橡胶手套。

“你的手这么漂亮，洗碗洗粗糙了怎么办？”

“那就不来你这儿吃了，或者……”不二看了一眼幸村，“找一个不嫌弃我糙手的人。”

“我可没有说嫌弃你，“幸村在不二脸上香了一口，“你洗吧，我监工。”

因为独居，不二就算在家里也不怎么下厨，基本上是出去解决或者叫外卖，在洗碗这件事上很是生疏。最开始他不小心挤了过量的洗洁精，因为带了手套的缘故，滑溜溜的碗盘老是逃离他的手，调皮地滚落到水槽里。接着冲洗的时候，水龙头开得过猛，水直往脸上溅。不二关上水，转头去看有没有祸及幸村，压根没意识到自己脸上也沾上泡沫。

幸村抹掉他脸上的泡泡，打趣道，“看得出来，周助挺会洗碗的。”

不二叹了一口气，看着水槽里还有大半的碗筷，突然问，“精市，你厨房这么大，为什么没有洗碗机？”

幸村往后退了一步，拉开料理台下的一个橱柜门，“我有啊，只是你没问。”

不二举起满是泡沫的手套，作势要往幸村身上抹。


	22. Chapter 22

幸村出现的时候，大部分艺人和经纪人还是露出了吃惊的神色，他们都没料到幸村会比预期早这么多出席会议。底下也不乏有几个新来的艺人，用憧憬的眼神看着传说中的幸村。

切原不算是新人，但也是眨巴着星星眼看幸村入场的小迷弟之一。

为了防止切原在例会上失态，不二早在开会前就给切原做了预告。来公司的一路上，车里都响着切原的欢呼声。在他的殷切催促下，司机把车开得飞快，切原少有的提早抵达会场。凭借记忆，他直冲到幸村以前常坐的位置，坐在隔壁的位置上玩手机，同时守护着幸村的席位。

进了会议室，幸村就看见切原站起来向他疯狂挥舞着双手，欢迎之情可见一斑。

他颇为无奈地笑了笑，看了一眼身旁的真田。真田没表态，只是无语地扶了扶帽子。幸村随了切原的心愿，走到他为自己精心预留的位置上坐下了。

不二正在底楼卫生间洗手，照镜子的时候特地检查了一下自己的脖子。上面有前一天幸村乱来的痕迹。所幸颜色变深了一些，他估摸着不出几天就会消失。

不二想起今天早上衣领没扣号，切原无意中看见了，还指着那片痕迹发问。他只能谎称说是不小心被夹板烫伤的。

“哦？难怪前辈的头发每天看上去都很顺滑光泽！我以后也要试试看！”切原然后就把玩起自己那头打卷的黑毛。

不二摸了摸那道吻痕，把扣子扣好，叹了口气。

下次幸村的嘴再往他脖子上凑的时候，可得警告他把握好力度。他可不想每天都穿高领的衣服。

隔间的门被推开，一个银头发的人走了出来。那人走到不二隔壁的洗手台前，拧开了水龙头。

是张陌生的面孔。

不二还在回忆着，对方发现了他的目光，蓝眼睛看了过来，“上午好。”

“啊，上午好……抱歉，是我失礼了。”

“不二周助，传闻中的天才，对吧？没事，随便看。”

不二一愣，对方倒是对自己知根知底，可他瞧着对方发尾处那一小缕别致的小辫子，还是觉得素未谋面。这么明显的特征，如果见过，不二肯定不会忘。

“没错，请问……”

此时洗手间的门在外头被人叩响了。一个戴着眼镜的人推开了门，礼貌地催促道，“仁王，我们快迟到了。”

“看来我要先告辞了，”仁王甩了甩手上的水渍，与不二错身而过，“再见了，不二君。”

散了会切原又冲在了第一个，他怀着急切的心情想下楼把一个重大的消息告诉不二。

因为真田和切原之间隔着幸村，他没及时逮住切原，让人跑了。

幸村看着真田抓了个空的手，哑然失笑。

“不二前辈！！！！”

不二抬起头就看见切原冒冒失失地冲过来，他照例往旁边挪了挪。切原面朝下飞扑在沙发上。

“今天怎么这么快……那我们现在就走吧？”

切原连忙爬起来坐好，“不是不是，我要跟前辈讲一个劲爆的消息！”

不二轻轻打了一下他盘在沙发上的腿，示意他把腿放下去，“是什么？”

切原的小脑袋凑了过来，压低声音道，“立海又要推一个新人！”

“……仁王？”那个银头发的陌生面孔在不二的脑海里浮现。

“诶？！前辈怎么会知道？是幸村前辈或者真田前辈告诉你的吗？……不对，刚刚开会的时候他们好像都没有碰手机啊……”

不二摸了摸自己的下巴。

这个时候推新人，有极大可能性会跟幸村的复出撞在一起。立海这么做，恐怕是想借着幸村给仁王造一波势。如果仁王能一炮而红，不二相信娱乐界的热点头条将很长一段时间被立海占据。

“说了多少遍，散会的时候不要横冲直撞！”

切原听见真田的声音在背后响起。他脸色一变，脖子下意识缩了缩，望着不二的眼睛里写满了大大的四个字——前辈救我。

“哈哈哈哈，柳生说得没错，你果然很怕真田啊。”

声音变了调。切原和不二两人朝后望去，才发现来人并不是真田本尊，而是仁王。

柳生跟在仁王身后，一只手扶了扶眼镜的横梁。

“不二前辈，”切原凑近不二的耳朵，悄悄提示道，“他就是那个新人。”

“我知道，”不二也小声地回答，“刚刚我在洗手间见过他了。”

“抱歉，”柳生见两人在沙发上咬耳朵，上前了一步解释道，“我们并没有恶意，只是刚刚切原君跑得太快，我们还没来得及打招呼。”

不二闻言起身。切原看样学样，晚不二一秒，也站了起来。

“不二周助，我是切原赤也的助理，请多指教。”

不二笑着伸出了手，和对面的两人分别握了握。

“早有耳闻，我是柳生比吕士，仁王的助理，也请多指教。”

柳生也依次握了握不二和切原的手。

轮到仁王的时候，他先是跟不二正常地握了握手，随后不断变换手的位置，灵巧地避让着切原伸过来的手。

“仁王前辈！”切原忍不住叫道。

“知道了知道了，”仁王见好就收，对切原痞痞一笑，这才好好握住了他的手，“仁王雅治，请多指教咯，海带头。”

不二朝着仁王说道，“不好意思，切原不喜欢这个的称呼，仁王君以后直接叫切原的姓氏就好了。”

见不二护短，柳生立刻开口缓和气氛，“抱歉，是我们失礼了。”

仁王的目光在不二身上停了几秒，微微欠身后就朝停车场方向走，“要走了，柳生，接下来还有工作要做。”

柳生跟不二和切原告了辞，小跑几步追上仁王的脚步。

切原一屁股坐回沙发上，说道，“什么嘛，这个前辈态度好嚣张啊……还有，公司为什么要安排他最近出道啊，明摆着会跟幸村前辈的复出时间挤在一起，这不是会抢走幸村前辈的风头吗？”

刚刚仁王的模仿能力可以说是以假乱真，连自己都被骗过去了，不二心想，要是仁王的特长是模仿，那么他在演艺圈和综艺界一定很吃得开。

“我可是不介意被抢风头哦。”幸村披着件外套，笑着走到切原跟前。

“偶像，你放心，你复出试水的作品我一定每天定期收看，反复观摩三遍之后再告诉你我的观后感！”切原一见幸村，又是一脸崇拜地看着他。

不二跟后面的真田打了个招呼。

幸村转向不二，“你觉得仁王怎么样？”

“你都看见了？”

“嗯，”幸村点点头，刚要详细展开，余光看到真田投来的暗示目光，“啊，晚上再说吧，今天行程有些满，不能在这里闲聊，先失陪了。”

不二往后一看，见真田差点就要用手指敲打手表的着急样，也拉着切原离开公司了。

可能是见到了久违的偶像，今天切原的状态和情绪都很在线，居然提早了两个小时收工。 不二把切原送回家，顾虑到明天开始要准备起新剧的宣传工作，他进了切原的家，监督切原完成了公司定制的运动计划后才离开。

一开门，屋子里黑黑的，幸村还没回来。

复出的消息会在下周正式宣布，最近他都在忙给复出影视剧的后期配音和宣传的准备工作。

不二站在玄关处发了个消息，还朝着摄像头挥了挥手。

换完鞋，脱了外套，他就坐到客厅里，百无聊赖地打开了电视。切换了几个频道，他意外地发现这个时段里竟然播着切原参演的一部偶像剧，一时间来了兴致，放下遥控器看了下去。

虽然所有切原的镜头他都站在摄影机后头看过，但放在电视上感觉还是不太一样。

不二刚开始还在手机的记事本里记录一些他认为切原可以改进的面部表情和肢体动作，到后面就被主线剧情吸引去了注意力，连幸村回来时开门的动静也没听见。

看见不二聚精会神地在客厅里追剧，幸村那句“我回来了”堵在了喉咙。 他踮着脚走过去，双手捂住了不二的眼睛， “我不在的时候，你在看哪个男人？”

不二在他手心里眨眨眼，“切原演的。”

“啊，切原啊，”幸村放开手，上半身趴到沙发上，眼睛盯着电视屏看，笑道，“让我来看看，我小粉丝的演技如何？”

不二拍了拍身边的位置，“过来坐，舒服一点。”

幸村绕到沙发前，紧挨着不二坐下。


	23. Chapter 23

立海的内部年会一般都定在年后，趁着大部分艺人的空档期，没有摄像机闪光灯，没有记者和狗仔，只是单纯地聚在一起吃饭聊天做做游戏。

今年的主题是中世纪贵族风的假面舞会。

幸村觉得假面和不假面都差不多，尤其是当他看见某人顶着那头代表性的黑色卷发蹦跳着朝自己跑来时，身份简直昭然若揭。幸村好歹是搞了搞自己的发型，把头发往后梳，低低地扎了个极具艺术气息的小发揪，白领结，白衬衫，黑色燕尾服，浑身上下散发着一种欧洲贵族的气质。

切原也认得出幸村，大老远就挥手打招呼。他灵巧躲开端酒的侍者和畅聊着的艺人，跑到幸村跟前，给偶像送上衷心的赞美之词。

幸村见切原是一个人进来的，就问，“不二呢？”

“不二前辈说他有点事，要我自己先来……诶！那边有吃的！偶像，我先去垫垫肚子！”

见幸村点头默许，切原欢快地奔向了餐桌，发觉丸井早就在那里大快朵颐了，两个人就开始比谁吃东西速度更快。此情此景让站着一旁的胡狼很是担心他们俩的消化系统。

舞会舞会，重点在“舞”字上。会场的主灯光渐渐暗了下来，彩色的灯光开始交错闪烁，背景音乐一变，变成了欢快的舞曲。艺人们也大多停止了闲聊，手拉着手尽情地舞动了起来。

幸村退到外围，从餐桌上顺了一杯香槟。相比起跳舞，他更乐意喝酒。幸村知道，要是不二在旁边肯定会说“后天就要正式复出了，不如趁着这个机会好好放松一下”之类的话，同时还会摆出一副极其鼓励的神情。

他瞄了一眼手机，在确认没有消息后，继续站在场下围观舞池里的扭动的人群。

几曲过后，主持人上台，开了话筒，打断了舞池里欢腾的氛围，“现在请在场的各位都戴好面具，我们将进入立海的惯例游戏环节。”

人群中很快传出了窃笑声和交头接耳的声音。

“前天，经纪人和助理们举行聚餐时还是 照例玩了 金毘罗 船船的游戏。 今年输了的 员工选了大冒险，找到他就可以获得一份奖品。”

“是谁啊？”一个声音在底下问道。

幸村心里咯噔一下，不会是……

“他就是切原赤也的助理，不二周助！”

被点到名的切原听到这个消息也是目瞪口呆，叉子上的肉丸掉在了地上。胡狼生怕有人不小心踩到滑倒，赶紧用纸巾收拾掉了。

舞池里有点混乱，有人想去拿面具，有人想找不二，有人交换了舞伴。

幸村在心里暗道不好，忘了把立海年会的传统游戏告诉不二，而不二又是个时不时想刺激一把的人，选择大冒险听上去就像是他一时兴起做出的举动。

他搜查了大半圈，直到一首舞曲又开始了才在舞池里看见不二那头标志性的栗色头发。他上前几步，但在抓到对方手腕后又很快松了手，说了句抱歉。

“幸村？”

不二转过来，那双蓝色的眼睛在望着他。

幸村仔细看了几秒，双眼微狭，“……仁王君？”

“Puri，还是被发现了啊。”仁王恢复了声线，小声道。

人群中有几个眼尖的也发现了仁王假扮的不二，想走过来一窥究竟。仁王顶着不二的脸，朝幸村邪邪一笑后就溜走了。幸村一不留神，被一对舞动着的艺人撞了一击，杯子里的酒溅在了外套上。两人连忙停下向幸村道歉，幸村说了句没关系，快步就往出口方向走。

进了洗手间，幸村扯了几张擦手纸吸干了衣服上残余的酒，还没来得及洗手，余光就瞥见一位冒失的女子推开了门，他想着是不是喝酒走错了地方，便挤了点洗手液在手上，头也不抬地说道，“抱歉，女士洗手间是在隔壁。”

对方很执着，站着没动，犹犹豫豫地开了口，“精市……”

幸村猛地抬头，难以置信地看着镜子上的倒影，他和面具底下的那双蓝眼睛四目相对。视线再往下移，他就看见了不二的米黄色礼裙。

“对不起，周助，我有点……想笑。”幸村捂住了嘴，身子微微颤抖起来。

不二把门锁上，走了进来，“要是没有必须在会场停留半小时的规则，我今天来都不会来。”

“为了掩人耳目，你牺牲还挺大的。”幸村笑着卷起不二胸前的一缕金色长发，调侃道。

不二转头看了看镜子里自己的形象，“早知道就选真心话了……”

幸村握住了不二的手腕。

嗯，这个粗细程度才是真人。

“走。”

“去哪里？”

“去跳舞，我们呆在这里倒是更容易被人发现。有没有听过一句话？最危险的地方就最安全的地方。”

幸村开了锁，左看看右看看，确认没人经过后才拉着不二飞快地离开了卫生间。两个人鬼鬼祟祟地返回会场，幸村在门口顺了一个不知道是谁的面具，戴上后牵着不二上了场。

幸村和不二寻了个位置，找准节拍，摆足架势，刚要起舞，他们的第一步就踩到了对方。

“抱歉，这位‘女士’，踩到你了。”

幸村一欠身，暗示不二要跳女步。他记得不二提过曾在大学里参加过一学期的舞蹈社，因为人数不平衡的关系还被老师叫去充当女舞伴。周围都是人，不二怕自己开口暴露，只得点点头。红色的灯光打在他脸上，像是被羞红了的脸颊。

幸村的右手搭在不二的背部，不二的左手轻放在幸村的手臂上。他们的另一只手轻轻握在一起。

前进，后退，旋转，摆荡。

不二的大裙摆仿佛是为舞步量身定制的，旋转的时候随着他们契合的步伐，开出一朵绽放的花。幸村轻声细语地问不二会下腰吗，不等他回复，就将右手往下沉，左手稍朝上举，引导着不二慢慢后仰。不二这一晚上被迫下了好几次，第二天起床后腰酸背痛的，不过这些都是后话。

音乐结束后，二人都还有些不尽兴，沉醉在完美合拍的华尔兹里。身边其他人向各自的舞伴鼓掌致谢，就他们两个人傻站在原地对望这彼此的眼睛。

不二听见耳边传来仁王戏谑的语气，“骑着黑色的白马向前后退吧。”他四下张望，没看见仁王。幸村靠过来低声问，“怎么了？”

虽然戴着面具，但很多人根据发色和气质认出了幸村，对他身边站着的这位女士表示十分好奇，因为他们看上去似乎很熟悉。

就在这些好奇的目光逐渐增多时，主持人上了台，宣布有人找到了不二的消息。不二飞快地瞥了一眼幸村，幸村盯着舞台，摇了摇头。

真有个不二周助被拉到了台上。

幸村突然握上不二的手腕，然后松了一口气。不二不懂幸村这个举动的意义，但还是扯了扯幸村，让他把耳朵凑过来，小声提示道，“仁王。”幸村点点头。

蒙在鼓里的众人向优胜者报以庆贺的掌声，哪知台上“不二”不仅扯下了他的面具，还扯下了他的脸皮。在众人惊呼之际，幸村提议道，“半小时到了，我们走吧。”

“好。”

台上仁王的出色伪装令众人连连惊叹，在随之而来的热烈掌声和叫好声中，幸村和不二离开了会场。他们搭乘电梯抵达了地下车库，不二给切原发好消息，听见幸村口袋里有钥匙的声音，就问，“今天你自己开车来的？”

“嗯，给司机放一天假。”幸村牵着不二，看着他另一只手提着裙摆的模样，突然几步走到跟前，说，“嘿，你介不介意再跟我跳一支舞？”

“这里？”

“嗯，反正这么空旷。”幸村左右看看，晃了晃两个人的手。

不二也打量了一下四周，“那么音乐呢？”

幸村轻声哼起了一个小调，不二没听出来是什么曲子，但他还是放下裙摆，搭上了幸村邀舞的手。

这一支舞是脸贴着脸跳的。幸村的曲子越哼越轻，到后面细不可闻。不一会儿停车场里的声控灯就熄灭了，不二正想咳嗽一声让灯重新亮起来，就被幸村封住了嘴，回过神来的时候他已经被搂着腰抵在一根柱子上。

幸村的气息打在不二脸上，把心跳呼吸搅作一团，他勾住了幸村的脖子。幸村用舌头挑开不二的唇齿，开始在他的口腔里跳舞。不知道过了多久，幸村离开了不二的嘴唇，跟他额头贴着额头，两在黑暗里有两个喘气的声音。

不二轻笑了起来，正当他以为这支舞就这样结束了的时候，幸村的手又顺着他的腰往下滑去。不二被弄得发痒，伸手要去抓幸村的手，又被幸村吻住了。

他们在四下无人的停车场里开始了一波新的纠缠。

幸村离开了徘徊了许久的嘴唇，吻上不二的脖子，又轻咬着喉结，再往下，用嘴唇勾勒着锁骨的线条。不二的思绪早已混乱不堪，放任幸村的为所欲为，在幸村用力吮吸他侧颈的时候，他飞快地捂住了嘴，防止自己发出糟糕的声音。没想到幸村没有收敛的意思，反而更得寸进尺。他一把撩起不二的裙摆，将手探了进去。

这时传来了一阵脚步声，远处的灯光已经亮起。二人立刻停止了动作，在黑暗中伫立了一会儿。幸村清了清嗓子，灯亮了起来，照出两张因为缺氧而红扑扑的脸。他们对看了几秒，眼睛笑成了相同的弧度。

找到车后幸村又拉着不二在后座厮混了一会儿。最后不二的假发歪了，裙装上的扣子也被幸村扯飞了一颗。

车里继续放着勃拉姆斯的交响曲，两个人就着手机灯光在后座找纽扣。

“真的……这么要紧？”幸村弯着腰，一寸寸仔细摸索着车座底部，艰难地说道。

“裙子是向姐姐借的，要完好无损得还回去……”不二给幸村打着光，突然眼睛一亮，指着一处说道，“那里！我看到了！”手指差点戳到幸村的脸。

幸村成功捡起扣子，握在手心里，把手背到身后，坐直后对着不二说，“再亲一次，我就还你。”

“又崩掉扣子怎么办？”

“我帮你缝。”

结果回到家后幸村真的拿出一个针线盒，帮不二把扯掉的扣子一颗颗地缝回了原位，运针之精湛，走线之工整，直叫不二叹为观止。

看着幸村仔细做针线活的样子，不二想起之前领略到的高超厨艺，不由暗暗感叹起他的贤惠来。幸村缝好第三颗扣子，见不二托着腮一个人在那里傻乐，刮了刮他的鼻子，问他在笑什么。

“笑你好看啊。”

幸村闻言，露出一个更好看的笑。


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了不打乱章节序号，24.5章的小车就放在结尾的notes（鞠躬）

幸村把自己整个人都埋进被子里，听着不二在浴室里发出的洗漱声，心里激动得像是个第一次去郊游的小学生。

日后要是有媒体记者采访他要几步才能把不二周助留下过夜，他必定自信地伸出三根手指。

第一步，死皮赖脸地编出一个理由，越无赖越好，比如：怕黑、怕鬼、肚子痛、脚扭了等。

第二步，在收到不二温柔的白眼攻击后，佯装停止胡闹，乖乖将人送到门口，全程要低头，以便酝酿感情。

这关键的第三步是什么呢？

这一步可不是一般人随随便便都能做到的，它需要天时地利人和。在准确的时间点上，拉住不二的外套下摆，蹙起眉头，低头看地，沉声地说一句：“其实我很担心后天复出的事……”尾音要拖长，表达一种犹疑纠结，话到嘴边却没有说出口的感觉。

当你看到不二周助转过身来，捧着你的脸询问最近的睡眠质量的时候，你就知道今晚不会是一个人睡了。

幸村幻想着自己在采访里如是回答的画面，忍不住笑了起来。不二从浴室里走出来，看见被子微微颤抖，就问幸村，“在笑什么呢？”

幸村从被子里探出半个小脑袋，反问道，“我在做梦吗？”

不二一屁股坐到床上，用毛巾继续擦着自己湿漉漉的头发，“或许吧。”

幸村从被窝底下钻出来，接过毛巾，半跪在不二身后，小声说道，“那么我希望这个梦永远不要醒来。”

不二享受着幸村提供的干发服务，嘴上不禁打趣，“精市想要变成睡美人？那日本娱乐圈要损失一颗巨星了。”

不料幸村也很配合，凑到不二耳边深情地说道，“王子，吻醒我吧。”

不二扭头去看幸村，眼神里带了几分炙热。幸村没忍住，停下擦头发的动作，一把就把不二扑倒在床上，去袭击他的嘴，不二笑着侧头躲开幸村的嘴，幸村就去挠他的痒痒。那是不二的死穴，很快他就痒得不行，笑软了腰。

两人闹了一阵子，最后瘫倒在床上。

不二看着天花板，换上了认真的语气说道，“在我眼里你是最优秀的，我相信你。”

幸村握住不二的手，“我知道。”

“好了，”不二坐起来，下床找拖鞋，“差不多要睡了。”

幸村没放手，把人拽了回来，问不二要去哪里，不二说去客房。幸村担忧地摸了摸不二的额头，“胡说什么呢？我们都这份上了，你这么说简直就是变相分手。”

不二以为幸村忘了自己有起床气，刚要出言提醒，就被幸村用被子裹住一把拖上了床。幸村在被子外头紧紧抱住不二，姿势跟个树袋熊似的。不二失笑，问他不会一晚上都是这个姿势吧？

幸村在他颈边蹭了蹭，“周助介意吗？”

“我怕我做噩梦，然后下意识锤你一拳。”

幸村亲了一口不二，“放心，等你捶完我，我再温柔地把你叫醒。”

“事先说明，我起床气有时候真的很严重，你不要被我吓到。”

幸村又亲了一口不二的脸蛋，“你越这么说，我越是好奇你起床到底是什么样子……明早请务必向我展示。”

这点……切原大概能给出确切的形容吧，不二心想道。

他们互道晚安后，幸村撤下了树袋熊的姿势，钻进被窝里，只是简简单单地拉着不二的一只手。

说来也奇怪，睡眠浅的幸村习惯了一个人睡，却和不二同床共枕一觉睡到了天亮。他睁眼的时候不二还没醒，他就着微弱的晨光用目光描摹着不二的睡脸。

如获至宝，大概就是如此吧。

六点整，不二的闹钟准时响起。

幸村瞬间闭上了眼。

就算已经跟不二确定了关系，但幸村知道这时千万不要随便招惹不二———他还想活到复出的那一天。

据切原在消息里的描述，早上被叫起或被吵醒的不二可怕程度直逼古时战场死去的武士冤魂。虽然幸村对切原如此夸张中二的说法不太买账，但此时此刻装睡总是不错的。

不二眉心皱成一团，手从被子里探出来，摸索到了床头柜上的手机。摁掉了闹钟后他坐了起来，揉揉眼才发现自己在幸村家里，又去看身旁的幸村，发现他还在睡，浅笑了一下，轻手轻脚地下了床。

走进卫生间里准备洗漱时，不二看见自己那套浅茶色的牙具。

昨晚准备洗漱时，不二发现只有幸村的牙具立在洗手池边，他不禁犯难起来。这时幸村哼着歌走了进来，打开镜子后的储物柜，拿出一只新的牙刷和牙刷杯杯，递了过来。不二看了看，杯子上贴了一张便签，是幸村的字迹，上头写着「宝藏」两个字，旁边还画了一个Q版的海盗小人。

不二回忆到这里，心情大好。他挤了些牙膏，对着镜子哼起了小曲。幸村不一会儿下床走进了卫生间，头发乱糟糟的，不二觉着有些可爱，忍不住用手揉了揉。

幸村问起刚刚哼的是什么歌，不二摇摇头，“瞎编的。”等他刷完牙，幸村又从背后抱住不二，把下巴抵在他肩膀上。

“怎么了？”不二问。

“嘘，别说话，”幸村轻轻说道，“我正在享受这一刻。”

两人都洗漱完，幸村坐回床上打开手机回复消息，时不时抬头瞄一眼正在换衣服的不二，欣赏完肉体后他放下手机突然开口说，“你有没有发现？”

“发现什么？”不二将幸村借他的睡衣折好，放到一边的软凳上，伸手去拿自己的衬衫。

“你的起床气被我治好了！”

不二笑着扭头去看幸村，“我也不是每天都犯。”

幸村趴在床上，手撑着脸继续说道，“切原可不是这么跟我讲的，他说你在组里每天早上都要花半小时重整笑容，刚起来的时候脸色难看得吓人。”

不二系扣子的手一顿，“切原印象里……我这么可怕？”

幸村笑了几声，“他当时跟我说的时候，我就特别想亲眼见识见识。”

“你……”

不二还没说完，就发现自己扣子扣错了一颗。一颗错，颗颗错。他抬眼看了看在床上幸灾乐祸的幸村。

幸村爬起身来朝不二招招手。不二走到床边，幸村跪在床上给他把系错的扣子逐一解开又扣好，一边扣一边问，“吃完饭就去切原哪里？”

“嗯，”不二低头看着幸村不安分的手在自己胸前蹭来蹭去，若有若无地揩着油，他看了看时间，说，“还有半个小时。”

“那么我们能在半小时里做点什么呢？”

幸村的手已经放在了不二的皮带上。

“精市，等一下……”

……

最后幸村借了不二一件自己的衬衫给他穿。二人穿戴完毕，在楼下一起吃了个简单的早饭。吃完不二便起身前往切原家。他前脚刚迈出门，就听见幸村在后面叫唤他说他忘了东西，一转身，被幸村亲了个正着。

他们在大门前又亲了一会儿。不二担心幸村单薄的睡衣在晨风里会着凉，把幸村推进了门里才走，又生怕他还有什么奇奇怪怪的后招，关上门后快步离开了，中途还不放心地回头看了一眼。

幸村从猫眼里看见不二这副滑稽的样子，躲在门后吃吃地笑。

不二抵达切原家时，车已经在门口候着了，他朝司机打了个招呼，就走进门去喊人，却发现切原已经准备就绪坐在沙发上看手机了。

不二有些吃惊地问，“今天怎么这么早？”

切原把手机递到他跟前，“今天被特别关注的推送提示震醒了……看！看！我的偶像发动态了！”

不二拿过来一看，幸村发布了一张盆栽照片，配的文字是「一个美好的清晨」。

“想到幸村前辈还没正式开始工作就这么早起床，我立马爬起来骑了半小时动感单车，洗完澡之后简直精神充沛，早起的体验真是不赖！……话说，不二前辈有早起的习惯吗？”

“我……今天还起得蛮早的。”

后半句是——还跟你偶像一起浇的花。

切原握拳站了起来，元气满满地说，“那么，我们就在朝阳的照耀下出发吧！”

不二露出了一个欣慰的笑容，说了一句走吧就要往门外走，切原突然叫住他，“不二前辈，你里头这件衬衫有点眼熟……啊！偶像也有一件类似的！我记得那天偶像是在外面配了一件浅卡其的西装，里面还有一件同色系的马甲，可好看了……”

不二低头看了看身上的衬衫，决定下次留宿得带些自己的衣服，想了想又觉得不妥，昨天还只是第一次过夜，今天就得寸进尺地想打霸占幸村衣柜的主意了。

“前辈，你这件衬衫哪里买的？我也想入一件。”

不二摸了摸切原的头，“忘了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1.4k的共享单车 打打飞机而已  
> *要我定级也是定在Explicit 未成年人请自觉⚠️  
> *第一次写车 希望大家吃得开心_(:3J∠)_
> 
> “那么我们能在半小时里做点什么呢？”  
> 幸村的手已经放在了不二的皮带上。  
> “精市，等一下……”  
> ……
> 
> 幸村才管不二的推辞，直接把人往床上一拉。不二仰面着床，身子还在床垫上弹了几下。  
> 幸村倾身压了上来，擒着不二的双手举过头顶压住。不二很快沦陷在幸村温柔又深沉的接吻攻势里。他闭上眼，任幸村在自己嘴里的胡搅蛮缠，浑然不知道自己的皮带已经被幸村解开了褪到胯下了。亲了好一阵，幸村才离开不二的双唇，去解不二的衬衫扣子。  
> 不二嘴唇已被幸村亲得通红，下半身的欲望被逐渐撩拨了起来，脸上的表情却还温驯得像一只初生的小羊羔，半阖着眼看着幸村手上的动作。  
> 将碍事的扣子悉数解开后，幸村的嘴又贴了上来，再次留恋上不二的嘴唇，还轻咬了一口他的唇瓣。他一边用气音叫着不二的名字，一边一寸寸往下亲吻着他的肌肤：脖颈，锁骨，肋骨，小腹……  
> 越往下不二喘得越厉害，他迷离地看着幸村，“精市……”  
> 幸村听见他的呼唤，折返回来舔舐啃咬他胸前的两点，轻声问道，“舒服吗？”  
> “……舒服。”  
> 幸村低低笑了一声，一只手隔着内裤抚上了他微微抬头的欲望。  
> 不二双腿立刻加紧，手抓住了床单。  
> “周助想更舒服吗？”幸村在不二耳边蛊惑着，隔着衣料开始揉搓着不二的性器。  
> 情欲烧红了不二的脸颊，他无法抗拒，咬了咬下唇，诚实地点头。幸村得到许可后，脱下了不二的西装裤和内裤，握着他微勃的性器上下撸动了起来。幸村温热的手上还带着残留的护手霜，使得整个过程没有太大的阻力。  
> “啊……哈……精市……我……”  
> 不二从没有过别人给他打手枪的经历，巨大的快感很快席卷而来，他全部的注意力都被下半身吸引去了，完全丧失了语言能力。只要他一想到自己性器上来回动作的是幸村漂亮修长的手，有些羞耻的同时还升起一种强烈的快感，两种情绪逼得他整个人快要炸开了。  
> 不二感觉自己像是一只飘在湍急河流中的船，幸村是来自四面八方的风浪，推着他往前行进。  
> 在快感的支配下，不二的脖颈和胸膛不由自主地往上微微弓起，幸村不会拒绝这样无声又热情的邀请，手上继续着撸动的动作，头低下去照顾不二敏感的锁骨和乳头，吮吸舔舐的同时还不忘一遍又一遍地问不二舒不舒服。不二爽得都快要流下生理眼泪，只能抑制着呻吟，用沉重的喘息回答他。  
> “看着我，周助。”  
> 不二咬住自己的食指，在快淹没他的快感之中奋力睁开眼。幸村看见不二脸上失神的表情和红透了的上半身，觉得这个场景无比性感诱人，手上不禁加快了撸动的速度。  
> “啊……精，精市！”  
> 不二显然不知道自己哪里刺激了幸村，这突如其来的提速搞得他吃不消。不二在慌乱中搂住幸村的脖子企图阻止他的行径，在他耳边喘得更厉害。幸村没有慢下来，还用手指有一下没一下地触碰伞状前端，没几下后不二茎体的顶端就开始渗出了透明的液体。  
> 不二感觉高潮就在眼前，勉强说道，“……精市……吻我，快……”  
> 幸村将自己的唇贴了上去，不二抱紧了他，他们的舌头在口腔里搅和纠缠在一块。不二突然闷哼了几声，身子剧烈打颤。幸村手上的性器跳了跳，一阵痉挛后不二射了出来，把二人的腹部都弄得湿湿粘粘的。  
> 幸村浅浅地吻了吻不二的脸，与他仰面并肩躺在床上。不二失神了好一会儿才坐起来，手往幸村睡裤下面摸，却被幸村一把抓住了，“我不用。”  
> 不二一愣，“你都硬了。”  
> 幸村看着不二身上布满了自己啃咬的痕迹，他转头看了一眼时钟，“会来不及的，你去洗澡吧，下次再说。”  
> 不二点点头，正要起身去浴室，又被幸村扣住了手腕拉回来。幸村给他理了理开着襟皱巴巴的衬衫，一本正经地说，“先说好，下次可就不会这么小儿科了。”  
> “……下不了床的那种？”  
> “下不了床的那种。”  
> 不二光着下半身，丝毫不怵，“好，我期待着。”  
> 幸村把他拉到嘴边，又交换了一个绵长的吻。


	25. Chapter 25

早上九点，一部即将上映的影视预告片在网络上掀起了轩然大波。

起因是在预告片的最后十秒时，黑色的画面里出现了一个娱乐圈久违的声音：“抱歉，我来迟了。”紧接是一秒幸村饰演的角色转过身微笑的画面，伴随着几声紧凑的鼓点声，画面的最后打出了正式上映的时间。

媒体的速度传播一向迅猛，幸村的那三秒声音和露脸的画面很快就被截取出来转载在各大平台上，报刊媒体都快把立海的电话打爆了，幸村的粉丝更是直呼新年快乐。

像是一颗重磅炸弹，“幸村精市”这个名字变成了当天的所有社交平台热词。大家一边在网络上热火朝天地讨论着幸村和这部新剧，一边等着迟来的官宣。

十一点整，幸村的官方账号发布了一条视频，里面记录了幸村拍戏间隙的小片段，有感叹天气冷还要穿短袖打球的，有捧着热咖啡看剧本的，也有打电话时朝镜头挥手的，还有杀青时大家一起拍大合照的。最后画面一转，是幸村面对镜头微笑地说：“抱歉，让大家久等了。”

切原看了官宣的视频，抱着手机在化妆间里直嚎男神，还撩起袖子给不二看自己手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩。

没多久，切原的特别关注推送来了，他点开一看，歪着头倒在椅子上，舌头一吐，夸张地说道，“不二前辈，我死了。”

不二拿过切原手机看了看，原来是幸村的私人账号发了一条动态：「听说每当看到时间显示11:11的时候就说明有人在想你，请问……是你吗？」

此时的时间确实是十一点十一分，下面点赞数已经破万。

不二口袋里的手机震了一下，是幸村发来的消息：「是你吗？」还配了一张幸村指着墙上时钟的自拍。

真帅啊，前置摄头像的自拍都这么好看……

不二心里感叹着回了消息，让切原坐好，示意化妆师继续给切原上妆。

幸村收到不二回复的“不是”两个字后，傻傻地笑了起来。真田闻声，提示他再看看晚上新闻发布会上的发言稿。

“你在质疑我的业务能力吗？“幸村笑眯眯地回完消息，盯着真田问。

“没有，只是提醒你不要松懈。”真田犹豫了一下，才说道，“幸村，你跟不二……真的要继续下去吗？”

“真田，你确定要现在跟我谈这件事吗？”

真田走过来跟他面对面坐下，“对不起，我并不是想在你复出这天搞事情……我只是想确认一下，你确定要跟不二一直保持这样的关系？我顾虑的东西相信你都想到了，但是……你真的愿意拿上你的前途和名声，在他身上赌吗？”

幸村表情冷了下来，“弦一郎，如果你还有这种疑问，那就是你太不了解我了。我很感激你对这么多年来的付出，你应该知道，从出道以来我无论做什么都是全力以赴，现在的人气和实力都是靠我自己打拼下来的，我比任何人都知道这些东西的宝贵。当然，我也能理解你的担心，但我并没有在爱情里迷失，相反，我更加坚信我这么做是对的，是值得的。对我来说，不二周助这个人比我的名声、成就更珍贵，他甚至可以代替那些东西，成为了我生命中崭新的部分。”

真田沉默许久，才道，“我听下来，你还是有点恋爱脑。”

幸村回想了自己最后的几句话，轻松地笑了起来，“放心，我并没有要放弃演艺生涯的意思。我和不二会尽可能保持低调，直到切原丸井他们能够独当一面。等立海不再需要我的时候，我会在隐退之后再跟他做公开的打算，这点不二很早就跟我协商过了。”

真田没什么可多说的，把发言稿递了过来，“你们这样会很辛苦。”

“甘之如饴。”

等不二和切原这边忙完拍戏的事，已是晚上九点。切原大呼小叫错过了幸村复出发布会的直播现场，不二给他递了一块羊角包过去给他垫垫肚子，“现在看也不迟。”

切原搜索出幸村的发布会视频，又把面包撕了一半递回给不二，“前辈也吃……我们回到家点外卖吧？”

不二同意了，接过他递过的半块面包，凑近手机屏一起欣赏起幸村的英姿。

看着小小屏幕里幸村的面孔，耳边是切原对偶像的讴歌赞誉，不二感觉有些不真实，仿佛之前幸村的病痛、焦虑和绝望不复存在。幸村还是那个幸村，笑容，举止，谈吐丝毫不减病前，或许就是“神之子”的实力吧。

到了家之后，切原高兴地躺在沙发上点外卖。他很久没有吃垃圾食品了，毫不客气地把想吃的全点了一份。不二则在一旁给幸村发消息，但考虑到幸村应该很忙，估计一时半会收不到回复，他就把手机放在一旁充电去了。

切原下完单招呼不二来沙发上坐，顺便又把幸村参演的电视剧的预告片和刚刚的新闻发布会又看了一遍。他单手握拳，雄心壮志地说道，“每周五更新一集的话，我一定要准时收看！”

不二忍不住给他泼凉水，“不太可能，有时候周五晚上不是还在拍戏吗？”

“那就回到家了再看……不二前辈，你懂这种感觉吗？追星的感觉，是很幸福很令人精神旺盛的！”

“懂，懂。”

外卖送来后，不二拿到茶几上，发现有满满两袋，他望向切原，“这么多？”

“偶尔放纵一下啦。”切原眼疾手快地从袋子里掏出一个炸鸡腿。

不二目测了一下数量，拿走了其中几袋，“别吃坏肚子，明天还要拍戏。”

“知道啦知道啦，”切原把鸡腿塞进嘴里，口齿不清地招呼不二坐下看自己参演的偶像剧，“酷爱看，窝的剧！”

不二拿起一包薯条，撕开番茄酱倒了进去，随后觉得不过瘾，又去厨房加了辣椒酱。专心欣赏着自己盛世美颜的切原不幸误食，灌了一大杯牛奶才缓过来。

不二快离开切原家的时候，拿起满格电量的手机，发现幸村依旧没有回复，估计他还没下班，叮嘱切原早点睡之后不二就打算回自己的家。

还没走出小区，就在路上遇上了幸村的车。幸村将车窗摇了下来，招呼不二上车。不二上车后分别跟真田和司机都打了个招呼，注意到幸村也有在后排系着安全带的习惯，笑了笑，问他， “今天应该很累吧？”

幸村揉揉自己的肩膀，“没办法，太久没露面了，媒体都有些热情。”

不二点点头，“看到你的发布会了，表现得很不错。”

“有什么要改进的地方吗？”

“没有，很完美。”

幸村欣然一笑，“多谢夸奖。”

“明天有什么安排吗？”

幸村转头问真田，真田掏出手机，递给了不二。不二滑着手机看了几眼，果然恢复到了病前行程满满的状态，他不免担心幸村的身体情况，也不知道他能不能短时间内承受得住这样的工作强度。

“没事的，”幸村看出了不二的担忧，宽慰他道，“真田帮我安排的时候，有把我的身体状况考虑在内。”

真田在副驾驶嗯了一声算是回应。

幸村悄悄握住了不二的手，朝他笑了笑。

三人下车后，不二问他们，“你们吃过晚饭了没有？”

幸村揉了揉肚皮，摇摇头，“来不及。”

“……我碰巧知道切原家有些快餐。”

真田走在前头，认真地普及起垃圾食品对身体的危害。跟在后头的两人对视了一眼，无声地笑了起来。真田转过身时，他们又恢复了正常的表情，认真点着头，仿佛两个假装听讲的小学生。

进了门后，幸村撩袖子说他来煮点什么好了，还让真田也留下来一起吃。不二就和真田在客厅里坐等幸村的夜宵出锅。

真田见不二对着手机研究明天切原的台本，纠结了片刻轻声道，“不二，你和幸村……”

不二放下手机，抬头认真地看着真田，“嗯？”

这是第一次真田如此仔细地打量不二，他不知道不二为什么能让幸村如此着迷。

自从不二进入立海之后，工作上不争不抢，一心一意地当着切原的助理，甚至还打算继续续约，完全没有往上爬的意思。SEIGAKU的所谓“天才”到底有什么特别之处呢？他不是幸村，无法理解透彻不二，但是既然幸村做出了抉择认定了这个人，那么他作为一个旁观者，自然也没什么权利去阻挠。

毕竟他们的未来，掌握在他们的手中。

“你们今后的路可能会不太容易走，但……我还是希望你和幸村不要松懈地一起走下去。”

不二眼睛里亮晶晶的，他渐渐笑了起来，“那是自然。”

真田讶异于他语气里的自信，想了想，这份与幸村回答自己时如出一辙的坚定，或许就是他们俩会走到一起的原因。

幸村端着一大碗热腾腾的炒饭走了出来，不二进厨房拿碗筷，真田也撩起袖子帮幸村打下手，三人一边闲聊一边吃起了宵夜。

幸村说起他发布会上的一些小插曲和小状况时，不二就咬着筷子托着脑袋专注地看着幸村。

真田看着两人，淡淡地笑了笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节特别篇【为了不打乱章节序号，特别篇就放在结尾的notes（鞠躬）】
> 
> 原先立海是有代收粉丝寄给偶像的情人节巧克力的服务的，但那时候送的人不多，控制管理方面没什么问题。再后来出了几个像幸村这样的人气巨星后，每年寄来的情人节巧克力前台完全堆不下，再加上明星本人吃不掉，浪费粉丝们的心意也不好，于是立海发了通告，改为代收情人节小贺卡，巧克力也减少到只收粉丝后援团代表全体粉丝寄出的一份。
> 
> 只可惜切原生不逢时，错过了这个黄金时代。他不知道从哪里得知立海的这个昔日传统后，回到家倒在沙发上撒娇卖萌，嚷嚷着要不二给他做。不二无奈地一摊手说不会，问他超市里买的那种可不可以。
> 
> 切原听了，神采奕奕地坐起来，“谢谢前辈！”
> 
> 不二一指桌上那一箱贺卡，叫切原都看完，提醒他晚些时候还要在社交平台上写一段话答谢各位寄来贺卡的粉丝，布置完这项工作后他就出门去买巧克力。
> 
> 脚刚迈出门，就看到稀客幸村拿着一盒巧克力走了过来。不二有些意外，迎上去问，“你怎么来了？”
> 
> 幸村晃晃手里的盒子，“今年收到的巧克力多送了一盒，就想送过来给赤也，他刚跟我发消息吐槽说今年他居然一盒也没有。”
> 
> 不二把幸村拉到一边，低声说，“其实是有的，我扣下来了。”
> 
> 幸村凑过去，悄悄地问不二为什么。
> 
> 两个人在切原家门口的灯下头挨着头低声细语，像是在讨论着什么天大的阴谋。
> 
> 不二一叹气，说起前几天切原的牙痛又发作了，偏偏这次后援团还送了好大一盒巧克力过来，他怕如实给了切原，那家伙一定会在一天之内把里头的巧克力消灭干净，到时候必定要去牙医那边报道。
> 
> 幸村知道切原最近的行程很赶，根本没空去看牙，见不二要往外头走，就问他要去哪。
> 
> “他闹着要吃巧克力，我去外头给他买一盒小的，你这盒也太大，拿回去吧。”
> 
> 幸村低头看了看，“那我肯定吃不完，毕竟还有你送给我的一盒。”
> 
> “嘘！”不二捂住幸村的嘴，“这个你可别告诉赤也，不然他肯定变着法子跟我闹。”
> 
> 幸村笑笑，拉下不二的手，在他手背上亲了一口，“知道了知道了……要不要我陪你去超市？”
> 
> 不二担心有狗仔偷拍，拒绝了想幸村的好意。幸村妥协地说了句好吧，还让不二安顿完切原就去他那里拿巧克力。
> 
> 不二一喜，“你也给我做了？”
> 
> 幸村因为没有得到逛超市的机会，有些赌气地回道，“没有，外面买的。”说完就要转身离去。不二笑着拉住了幸村的手腕，就听到他抽了一口气。
> 
> “我的力气也没有这么大吧？”
> 
> 不二以为幸村在演戏逗他开心，低头去看才发现他手腕有一片深红的痕迹，突然不二就笑不出了，忙拎起幸村的手到灯光下观察，“这是什么？烫伤？”
> 
> 幸村支支吾吾说是融化巧克力的时候不小心给热水烫到的，不二叹了口气，拽住另一只胳膊就往幸村家走。
> 
> “你先去处理你工作上的事，我这是轻度烫伤，不要紧，而且家里也有烫伤药膏……”幸村见不二脸色越来越难看，改口说道，“要不这样，你一会儿来我家，顺便帮我上个药，我等着你。”
> 
> “这要是留疤了……”不二没说下去，又叹了口气。
> 
> 幸村搂过不二，在他皱起的眉心中央亲了一口，“我乐意。”
> 
> “你要是留了疤，我这辈子都不想吃巧克力了。”
> 
> 幸村接连说了三个好，安抚般地拍了拍不二的背。
> 
> 等不二买完巧克力，监督完切原发感谢词，已经是晚上十点多。他匆匆赶到幸村家，见客厅里黑漆漆的没开灯，心说不是幸村已经睡下了吧。不二正犹豫到底是离开还是上去叫醒幸村，就被躲在门背后的幸村抱进了怀里。
> 
> 不二还来不及开口，就被抵在墙上狂吻，他伸手刚想搂住幸村，却感觉幸村的唇离开了。他疑惑这到底在整哪一出时，幸村又贴了回来，嘴巴里含了一块巧克力，舌头一顶，把巧克力送进了不二的口腔，又追了进来在不二嘴里品尝着黑巧的甘苦。
> 
> 深吻结束后，幸村伸手开了灯，看着不二潮红的脸，问说巧克力好不好吃。
> 
> 不二用食指抹掉幸村嘴角挂着的巧克力渍，又将指尖放进嘴里仔细品了品，直勾勾地盯着幸村看，舔了舔下唇。
> 
> 这个眼神胜过千言万语。
> 
> 幸村很快从口袋里掏出第二块巧克力，塞进不二的嘴里，凑过去开始他的第二轮品鉴。


	26. Chapter 26

幸村成功复出后越发忙碌，时常找不见人，不二那边也是因为切原的行程，应接不暇，两个人时常见不到面，只能通过手机联系。

不二开始养成了一个习惯，在路过幸村家时，会顺手往他冰箱里添置食材，防止他晚归发生巧妇难为无米之炊的情况。有时候不二来不及去超市，就会动切原冰箱里东西的脑筋。切原一开始捍卫着自己的冰箱，但一听是贡献给偶像的，还把自己偷藏的零食主动拿出来。

不二看着怀里的烤肉味薯片，担心幸村不会喜欢这类味道的膨化食品。纠结来纠结去，车已经开到了幸村家门口。

不二开了门，轻车熟路地摸到厨房，把一袋子果蔬和一盒牛奶塞进了冷藏室。关上门，他被出现在门口的幸村吓了一跳。

“你在家啊？”

幸村揉揉眼睛，开了厨房的灯，“在倒时差……怎么关着灯？我还以为是小偷。”

不二笑笑，把切原的薯片放在桌上，走过去帮幸村理了理敞开的睡衣领子，“我以为你不在。也就是放些东西，很快就走了。”

幸村顺势抱住不二，嗅着不二衬衣上好闻的洗衣粉味道，亲亲了他的脖颈，来回磨蹭。不二被幸村炸毛的卷发弄得有些想打喷嚏，但还是硬生生憋了回去。

掐指一算，他们已经五天都没见了。

幸村当然不会这么轻易地放人走，他极尽所能地用磁性的嗓音说了一句，“我好想你，周助。”

不二环着幸村腰的手紧了一点，“我也是。”

“你饿吗？我可以做点吃的。”

不二亲亲啄了一下幸村的脸，“不饿，你继续去睡吧，司机还在门口等我。”

幸村开始撒娇耍赖，“你这么急着走，是不是没之前那么爱我了……”

不二扶着幸村的脸，左看看右看看，“你是不是喝酒了？”

幸村嘿嘿一笑，突然叹了口气，“以后我们应该都要保持这个状态了吧？隔三差五都见不到一面，见到了还得偷偷摸摸的。”

“哪里偷偷摸摸？”

“你不是没开灯，”幸村无辜地眨巴眨巴眼，“我差点就使出柔道防身。”说罢还伸手在空中比划了几下。

不二双手举到胸前小幅度地鼓起掌，“那不是正常反应吗？说明我教得不错。”

幸村擒住不二的手，将人拉回到怀里，“有时候想想，还是我生病的那段时间好。”

“不要乌鸦嘴。”不二在幸村腰间掐了一把。

幸村最后没能使出留宿三部曲把不二留下来。二人拉勾，等某个他们都不是特别忙的晚上，不二会在幸村家留宿。

约定完，不二又提醒幸村明天有例会，幸村扬言开完会一定跟切原一起跑下来，还让不二在底楼做裁判兼终点线。不二在脑子里构思了一下二人赛跑的画面，扶额笑了起来。

这个赛跑计划远在真田意料之外，他还来不及反应，就看见黑黑和紫紫的两个脑袋消失在会议室出口，长叹了一口气。

上了电梯，切原看着幸村气都不喘一下，感叹道，“幸村前辈的身手果然矫健！”

幸村回答，“最近有健身。”

“真的吗？”

幸村展示了一下他手臂上漂亮的肌肉，还允许切原捏一把感受感受。切原一摸，瞬间星星眼，不管电梯里的其他人，疯狂地吹起彩虹屁，还说也要开始照搬幸村的健身方法。

“那第一条就是，戒掉垃圾食品。”

切原啊了一声，表情沮丧。

不二还是老样子，等在底楼的沙发区。二人下了电梯走近后，幸村一瞥桌上的杂志，脸色一变，“你在看谁的杂志？”

切原没听出幸村的弦外之音，给偶像热情地科普，“这个封面不是仁王前辈吗？啊，这个前辈也很厉害呢！”他一指架子上排行No.3的地方，“偶像，你看，仁王前辈可是已经到第三名了！”

“那你呢，”不二就问切原，“现在到第几名了？”

“不知道诶，我看看。”切原挠着头寻找着自己的身影。因为长期沉浸在影视剧的拍摄世界里，杂志封面的行程少了很多，找着找着切原就绕到架子后面去了。

不二拉了拉幸村的衣角，把他拉到角落里坐下，“瞎吃什么醋？”

幸村手上不知道什么时候顺了一本自己封面的杂志，递到不二手上，“你该看看这个。”说罢还特意指了指右上角贴着的No.1的光荣标签。

不二哑然失笑，觉得幸村的脸颊比之前小了一圈，忍不住叮嘱，“别太辛苦了，当心你的身体。”

幸村扭头看了一眼还在架子反面找自己的切原，神秘兮兮地朝不二招招手，示意他凑近一些。不二把耳朵凑过去，就听见幸村悄声道，“我想亲你。”

“这里？”

幸村点点头。

“现在？”

幸村又点点头。

“不行，人多眼杂。”

幸村听了，泄气地靠在沙发上，一页一页用力地翻着杂志。不二见他这样子又好笑又可爱，叫住他，“精市。”

幸村有些不甘不愿地靠过去了一点，“什么？”

不二凑到头耳边，手掌伸到嘴边，表面上看是在咬耳朵，实际上则是香了幸村脸颊一口。幸村扭过头看着不二，笑开了。在外人看来幸村像是从不二那里听到了一个天大的喜讯。

真田下了电梯就看见两人在搞小动作，为了防止被他们闪瞎，他放缓脚步掏出手机拨通了司机的电话。幸村看真田站定在十米开外的地方，起身跟不二告别，美滋滋地往地下车库方向走。

最后切原探出个脑袋，眼泪汪汪地看着不二，“不二前辈，我都没有上榜，呜呜呜……我现在想拍封面，还来得及吗？”

不二摸了摸他的头以示安慰，“我跟经纪人说说看，但这样通告会很满，你要做好心理准备。”

切原握拳做了一个打气的手势，“偶像能行我也行，下月冲榜第二名！”

“第二？”

切原挠挠头，“第一还是要留给偶像嘛。”

不二拍了两下手，“好了，时候不早了，我们要去片场了。”

“出发！”干劲十足的切原蹦地老高，冲向停车场。

切原刚钻进车，又撅着屁股要倒退了出来，差点顶到不二，不二问怎么了，切原指了指车里。不二一看，后座居然坐着仁王，正朝着站在车外的二人挥手打招呼。

不二退了一步，看了看车……是这辆没错啊。

副驾驶的车窗摇了下来，不二才发觉柳生也坐在车上。

“抱歉，不二君，我们的车胎爆了，跟柳君反应后，他说可以跟你们拼车，就安排我们先上来了。”

不二顺手检查了工作邮箱，果然有一条来自柳的邮件，只是当时他在跟幸村讲话，没注意到手机的震动。

不二欣然一笑道，“客气了，既然顺路，正好能做个伴。”

上了车，不二坐在中间，隔开了切原和仁王。

车开起来后，仁王就靠着椅子打盹，切原打开了手机游戏，不二掏出藏在车里的台本递给他。

“不二前辈，我昨晚背过了啦……”切原小声抗议道，但还是很老实地退出了游戏。

“你还是再多看看台词吧，”仁王闭着眼说道，“今天跟你对戏的人是我。”

切原夸张地诶了一声。不二也是一愣。

柳生解释道，“因为今天跟切原对戏的演员身体有些不适，为了不耽误拍摄进度，剧组就想到了仁王君，柳君说经过协商，立海跟剧组达成了共识，让仁王君替演一天。但是爆胎真的是一个巧合，要是不出这个意外，我们也不会失礼地挤你们的车。”

“柳生君客气了，既然是去同个地点，就算不爆胎，我们也欢迎你们来搭车。”不二边回答边复核了一遍柳的邮件，发现更详细的内容都追加在邮件下面，他第一遍略读的时候没注意。

看来以后跟幸村会面后，要再检查一遍邮箱，别再发生这种被幸村调走了所有注意力而疏漏了工作上细节的事。

此时的幸村在车上突然连打了好几个喷嚏，他扯了张纸，真田把空调的温度调高了一些。

幸村擦完鼻子，发消息问不二：「是不是你在想我？」

不二下了车才回复他：「在骂你呢。」

「？」

幸村发完这条就被带去换衣服了。不二看着幸村发来的问号，笑了笑，拉着闷头背台词的切原去了化妆间。


	27. Chapter 27

人忙起来，时间就过得飞快。

一转眼，幸村和不二确认关系在一起的时间就要以年来计算了。

幸村起初坚持二人正式在一起的日子要从第一次接吻那天开始算，不二则觉得他们开诚布公地表明心迹的那天才更准确。最后幸村做出了让步，他表面上跟不二统一了意见，却在心里自行设了两个纪念日。

接吻一周年纪念日的早上，天还没亮，幸村就驱车到不二公寓，敲开门后给不二来了一个措手不及的早安吻，也得以见识到了传闻中的起床气。

不二清醒后做了一番诚恳的道歉。幸村露出一副伤心的样子，说要把接吻纪念日提上日程才能安抚他受伤的心灵。不二意识幸村的诡计，跳上他的背说，“你要是背着我绕公寓跑十圈，我就同意。”

幸村勾紧了不二的腿就往外冲，还好不二及时扒住门框，“你来真的啊？不怕被人发现？”

幸村很坚定，“不怕。”

不二双手搂紧了幸村的脖子，凑到他耳边问道，“那天对你来说那么重要？”

幸村把不二放下来，转过身，朝他认真说道，“一年前的今天是现在一切的开始，对我来说，它非常重要。”

不二目光在幸村脸上游走了一阵，叹了口气，“好吧，我们就加设一个接吻纪念日。”

“万岁！”幸村振臂欢呼，抱起不二在原地转了好几个圈。

不二双脚离地的时候倒是在想，或许早在他们接吻之前，有些东西就已经萌芽了。

正式一周年纪念日到来前，幸村提早一个月就跟真田打好了招呼，就算是地球即将毁灭，那一天他也一定要准时下班。

计划定在不二家庆祝，这样一来幸村就有了留宿的借口——不二之前一直不同意幸村在他家过夜，碍于公寓附近形形色色的人，担心出问题。

但看在周年日的份上，不二这回答应了。幸村的软硬兼施把不二搞得很无奈，最后幸村拿出杀手锏——经真田过目的撤离方案，不二才同意。

幸村又花了半个月的时间，从那晚要做的烛光晚餐菜谱，到过夜时带的睡衣，每个细节都细细想了一遍，直到纪念日的前一天还没把当天晚上要穿去的衣服定好。

那一天终于来临。

下了班，幸村失去了往日的风度翩翩，冲回家去拿早上忘记带走的礼物。

一进门，幸村就看见不二坐在客厅的沙发上，停下了风风火火的脚步，“你怎么……”

不二晃了晃手里的礼物，“真田跟我说了。”

幸村肩一沉，走过去，在不二身边坐下，“抱歉。”

不二摇摇头，把礼物放在茶几上，“今天应该说‘一周年快乐’才对。”

“一周年快乐，周助。”幸村把不二一把搂进怀里，吻了吻他的额头。不二从身后掏出另一个盒子，“一周年快乐，精市。”

幸村有些吃惊地接过来，“我们现在就到交换礼物的环节了吗？”

不二站了起来，把他从沙发上拉了起来，“我们临时改成在这里庆祝。”

“不对，我们之前说好……”

“过夜？我知道。但最近你小区外蛰伏的媒体很多，再加上我公寓附近的路面在重修，坑坑洼洼的，我怕你晚上走着走着绊一跤。”

幸村眉头已经皱起来了，“要摔也是拉着你一起摔。”

不二闻言笑了笑。

幸村看着他的脸，生不起气来，但由于约好的过夜泡了汤，他像一个被告知春游取消的小学生，一屁股坐回沙发上，双手在胸前一抱。不二见他闹脾气，忙凑过去吻他，幸村别开头，躲开不二的嘴，肢体动作和脸上的表情都表示，我不吃你这一套。

不二也不辩驳什么，反倒是说，“那你在这里生会儿闷气，我去买菜。”

幸村听了，把不二拉坐到他腿上，“我不明白，你为什么总不让我去你那里过夜？你家里难道藏了别的男人？”

不二吃吃笑了起来，“没有，我哪里敢。”

“那是为什么？”

不二收敛了笑容，认真回道，“现在你事业处于上升期，背后盯着你的眼睛很多，方方面面都不能出错。再说了……”他指了指玄关，“那里才是我们定情的地方，难道还有比你家更好的庆祝场所吗？”

幸村瞥了一眼门口，不甘心地说道，“你耍赖……”

不二亲了一口他的脸，“是是是，都是我不对，我太爱瞎操心了……精市能够原谅我吗？在我们周年日的这一天？”

他又去吻幸村的嘴唇。这次幸村没躲开，舌头顶开不二的唇齿，在对方嘴里宣泄着他的不满。

亲了一阵，他们听见大门被打开又合上的声音。

真田利索地关了门，站在外头努力忘记刚刚不二跨坐在幸村大腿上的画面，随后他收到了幸村的消息：「去买菜。」

仰起头，真田对着夜空叹了一口气。

吃饱喝足，幸村负责收拾餐桌和碗筷，不二送真田出门，同时手里拎着垃圾袋，打算顺路送完人一并倒掉。被迫做了一晚上电灯泡的真田颇为无奈地说道，“其实没必要把我留下来的。”

“你帮忙去买菜，如果还不留你吃饭，有点说不过去。”

真田脚步渐缓，“今天多谢你了……我指选择留在这里庆祝。”

不二点点头，“你的顾虑我理解，我先前也考虑到了。现在对精市来说，任何负面新闻都是不小的冲击。”

真田赞同地嗯了一声，二人在垃圾站前道别。目送完真田，不二只感觉手机一震，他笑了笑，知道那是幸村的催促，把垃圾倒完赶紧往回走。

开了门，他掏出手机，想看看幸村又发了什么催人的话，朝着屋子里一边走一边说，“倒个垃圾的功夫你就……”

——是一个陌生的号码。

不二点开消息，看见一张照片。一抬头，他发觉幸村手里也拿着手机，嘴唇紧抿，一脸凝重地看着自己。

不二把身后的门关上，将手机放进兜里，走到幸村面前，把他的手机拿过来看了一眼。

同样的内容。

照片上是立海假面舞会那天，两人牵着手出了电梯，往停车场走的画面。

尽管许多事情上二人已经处处小心，但没想到还是被人抓了把柄。

不二把手机还给幸村，拿起沙发上的外套。幸村一把抓住不二的胳膊，“你要去哪里？”

“去完成一件我早该做的事，”不二吻了吻幸村的侧脸，“答应我，你会去看我送的礼物。”

幸村这时候哪还顾得上什么礼物不礼物，他握住不二的肩膀，不让他走，“有什么问题我们一起解决，不管你去哪里去做什么，我跟着你一起。”

不二摇摇头，“幕后主使针对的不是你，我很抱歉将你卷入了这件事之中……”

“等等！你不会是要跟我说那两个字吧？”

不二被幸村捏得肩胛骨有些作痛，他皱眉疑惑道，“哪两个字？”

“……没什么。”

“总之我会处理好这一切，我绝不会让任何人威胁和破坏你的前途，”不二用力搂住幸村，深深吸一口气，“我相信你会喜欢我准备的礼物的。”

幸村犹豫地点头，“真田那边，我会跟他说明的。”不二离开幸村的怀抱，套上外套，嗯了一声。幸村仍是不放心，拉住不二的袖口，“有什么事……电话联系？”

不二看着幸村脸上担忧的神情，握住他的手后温柔地捏了捏，“好，随时联系。”

告别完不二就匆匆离开了。幸村看着茶几上躺着自己准备给不二的礼物，呆呆在原地站了五分钟有余，最后拨通了真田的电话。简要叙述完事情经过后，他拆开了不二再三强调的礼物，发现是一张光碟。

是什么交响曲吗？但是看封面又不像。

幸村把碟塞到CD机里，按下了播放键。

画面上出现了不二熟悉的身影，他一脸笑意地坐在卧室地板上，看着镜头说道， **_“早上……或者是中午，或者是晚上好，精市。”_ **

幸村蹲在电视机前，看着不二歪头微笑的样子，被感染了似的笑了笑，好像他就在身边。

只见屏幕里的不二继续说道， **_“_ ** **_你现在一定感觉很奇怪，因为镜头前有一个我，你身旁也坐着一个我。”_ **

幸村对着电视摇摇头，自言自语道，“没有。”

**_“朗费罗曾说，心中的秘密是纪念日。我想在我们纪念日这一天，把一个久违的秘密告诉你。你之前没问，我知道你是担心我当时还没有准备好……而现在的我已经彻底准备好让你了解我的过去，或许有些晦涩不堪，但我对你，对我自己有足够的自信。不过如果你没有准备好，可以现在暂时按下暂停键，收起这张光碟，直到你觉得时机成熟的时候，再拿出来看。”_ **

幸村下意识按了暂停，沉思了片刻，盘腿坐上沙发，按下了播放键。

他想这应该是一扇门，门背后是一片新世界。

不二的世界。


	28. Chapter 28

真田赶到时，幸村正一个人窝在沙发里发呆，他闻声转过来朝真田点了点头，“你来了。”

真田皱皱眉，指着电视画面里的不二问道，“这是什么？”

“真相，”幸村把玩着遥控器，“他离开SEIGAKU的真相。”

“他人呢？”

幸村揉揉头发，“说要去干一件事。”

“他不会这时候想一个人去做危机公关吧？”

“别急，”幸村示意真田坐下来，按下播放键，“你先看了再说。”

**_“……外界谣传我离开SEIGAKU的原因有很多个版本，大多都很有意思，但实际上其实很简单，长话短说，是为了两个人。”_ **

真田瞥了一眼幸村，发现他斜靠在沙发上，单手支着脑袋，神情专注地沉浸到画面里去了。

**_“那是在很久以前的一次商业演出上……”_ **

**_……_ **

“越前，准备好了吗？”工作人员礼貌地问了问身旁正在椅子上喝饮料的摇滚歌星。越前点头嗯了一声，把手机揣进口袋里，站了起来。

时间紧，二人的脚步有些匆忙。工作人员正带着人往后台方向走，突然一个温润的声音叫住了越前。越前抬头高兴地笑了笑，“不二前辈，你还是赶来了！”

不二笑着颔首，“嗯，再怎么说也带过你一阵子，这点场还是要捧的。”

“手冢前辈也来了吗？”

“嗯，在台下坐着，第一排，你一会儿表演的时候记得多跟他多互动互动，他最近压力有点大。”

工作人员在一旁急得直冒汗，“抱歉打扰两位的叙旧。”他捂住耳麦小声提示，“导演在催……”

不二立刻露出歉意的神情，“啊，真是对不起……越前，我之后再来休息室找你。”

“好的，前辈。”

工作人员松了一口气，正打算继续带着人赶场，没想到跟迎面而来的人撞了个满面。

“嘶……怎么走路的你？！”

不二抬头看着一个棕黄色头发的男子，头顶还卡着一副墨镜。

越前用鼻子出了一声气。

被撞倒在地的那名工作人员吓白了脸，“啊，对不起，佐佐木先生……”

不二一听这姓氏觉得莫名耳熟，仔细回想了一下，记起本次商演的最大主办方就是佐佐木集团。看来人嚣张的态度和年轻的面孔，应该是集团的贵公子，再看越前的反应，不二猜他们俩之间可能有过什么交集。

“真的是，”佐佐木拎住那名工作人员的衣领，把他从地上拎了起来，耳麦被摇落到地上，“笨手笨脚的，居然敢在后台横冲直撞，我说你怎么不在这里举办跑步比赛呢？”

越前捡起耳麦塞进耳朵里听了听，对着工作人员说道，“导演又在催了，我们可以走了吗？”

佐佐木放开那个瑟瑟发抖的工作人员，一指越前，“我记得你这小子！排练时候故意跟我唱反调……怎么，你想给他出头？”

越前压根没把这位贵公子当回事，见他松了手，把耳麦抛还给工作人员，无视了他的问话，转身就往舞台方向走。

佐佐木抬手一拳就要挥向越前，“你这个臭小子！”

“佐佐木君！”不二几步上前握住了他的拳头，“麻烦不要跟越前计较，他年纪小，不太会说话，但也请你不要在这里大打出手。”

佐佐木轻蔑地看了看不二，“你是谁？”

“不二周助，SEIGAKU的经纪人。”不二礼貌地颔首微笑。

“没听过，”佐佐木理了理自己的衣服和领子，“想息事宁人可以，让这小子给我鞠躬道歉。”

越前转过来，脸上露出一副“又不是我撞得你”的不爽表情。工作人员已将耳麦重新佩戴好，双手交握在身前，拘谨地站着一旁，目光在不二和佐佐木之间紧张地徘徊。

不二点点头，“我理解你的心情，但很快就轮到越前上台了，他现在要马上赶去候场……这样，我代替他向你致以歉意，可以吗？”

“不二前辈……”

不二举手示意越前就此打住，与此同时一脸真诚地看着佐佐木。

佐佐木瞥了瞥不二，又看了看欲言又止的越前，得意一笑，“替他道歉？可以，但你得跪下以显示诚意…… 不，我改主意了，就要他本人亲自跪下道歉，不然就不用上台了。”

越前见对方这样无理，走上前几步就要跟他正面硬刚，就听见不二严肃道，“佐佐木君，我觉得为人处事不要太不留情面。”

那双蓝眼睛里没了原先的和气，“撞了你之后这位场务已经向你真诚道过歉了，你没有接受，反而得寸进尺。暂且不提你企图对我公司艺人暴力相向的行为……商演合同上白纸黑字写得很清楚，至少要提前三天通知上场明显发生改动的安排。契约精神下，你的临时通知是无效的。”

“你！”

路过的一些明星艺人和工作人员都往他们这边看。

不二又退了一步，朝佐佐木鞠了一躬，“我在此替越前向你道歉。”他直起身，眼神和语气都很冷的，“抱歉，恕我们先告辞了。”

这一小段不愉快的风波并没有造成什么太大的影响，随后越前顺利登台，不二也坐回台下跟手冢一同欣赏了他的精彩表演。

一切看起来都是如以往般的正常，直到手冢某次在片场旧疾发作，当场胳膊无法再抬起来而被紧急送进医院。

**_“你可以想象吗？那是一幕伸手去救落水者的戏份。手冢手臂有旧疾，不能长时间提重物，然而那天导演在这一分钟都不到的镜头上拍了将近一个小时，落水的演员也重新换了一个体重更重的人——他们是故意的。”_ **

镜头里的不二抬头，眼里寒光一闪，很快他就转开眼睛，收起来了刚刚的锋芒。

**_“我通过调查才知道这部电影的最大赞助商后期突然变成了佐佐木集团。原先这个财团对SEIGAUKU的项目从没有问津过，也就是说，这是一场蓄谋已久的报复……”_ **

真田突然以拳击掌，“我想起来了，之前有部电影官宣的男一是手冢，但中途好像换了人。”

幸村微微颔首，对此事他也有所耳闻。业界甚至有传闻说导演有邀请幸村替演的意思，但当时幸村人在海外，档期也排得很满，根本没心思和精力去看其他新剧本。

真田继续回忆道，“如果我没记错的话，换人是SEIGAKU方面主动提出的，为此他们支付了巨大的违约金。”

幸村嗯了一声，目光回到屏幕上。他没想到在二刷时竟会从不二陈述往事的平静里看出一丝哀伤。

**_“接着是越前的商演总是遇上被人临时顶替的情况，每次都在演出前三天的时候才收到通知。这个信号很明显，我甚至都不需要去追查幕后主使是谁……很显然他是在针对我。”_ **

画面里的 不二突然眯起眼睛，表情缓和下来，朝着镜头温柔一笑。

**_“ 再加上我的弟弟裕太即将进入SEIGAKU，我不想让别人误会他是因为走后门才进的公司，所以就提出了辞职。我坚持在人事档案上留下公司开除我的记录，也算是向公司对我不当言辞而产生的巨大代价做出的一个交代……”_ **

**_“我所带的艺人都是我珍视的人，如果有人想伤害他们，我绝不会饶恕，但与此同时，我再也不想看到有谁的演艺生涯因为我的缘故而受到牵连，所以我选择了离开。”_ **

第一遍看到这里时，幸村是愤怒的，但到了跟真田看第二遍的时候，他多了几分心疼。因为幸村深谙不二就是这样一个凡事优先替他人着想的人，就算是被外界如何误解，真相如何被扭曲，他也好像总能这样笑而处之。

幸村想起不二发觉自己在调查他底细的时候，他也是保持着惯有的笑容，无比宽容说着没关系，那语气笃定得让幸村觉得好像天塌下来也没关系。于是幸村一个没忍住吻了上去，那时的他或许想看看，这样如此莽撞的行为会不会让这片天空倾塌下来。

——后来发现，肚子挺痛的。

“……看来佐佐木集团将消息控制得很好，我都没有听过这些恩怨。”真田思忖道，打断了幸村的回忆。

幸村冷哼了一声，按下暂停键，“传出去对他的名声也不好吧？说到底只是一个气焰嚣张、毫无教养的财团公子哥。而且当时越前龙马很红，舆论一定会站在他那一边。”

“在那之后越前似乎就去美国发展了。”

“现在他在欧美市场不是也混得很好？也算是因祸得福了，”幸村继续按下播放键，“还有一点点。”

**_“还有一件事，为什么当回了助理……做了太久的经纪人，每天接触到的人都很无趣，我受不了像公式一样乏味的应酬话，于是借着离职的契机，我想重返跟艺人一起工作的助理岗位，去体验赶通告的刺激感……”_ **

幸村看着画面里不二那张有些得意的小脸和发光的眼睛，不禁失笑，“真田，你看看他这个想法多有意思。”

真田光是想了想和切原赶通告的刺激程度就直皱眉摇头，没说什么。

画面还在播放，不二重新看向镜头，脸上渐渐带了些不太一样的表情， **_“精市，以上就是所有的真相，我希望你……”_ **

这时幸村把画面掐了。

“不二还说了什么？”真田看着黑屏了的电视，一时间没反应过来，扭过头看着幸村，好奇地问道。

幸村神情别扭地起身去取光盘，“就是一些……”

他的声音有些小，真田没听清就又问了一遍。幸村拿出碟，猛地转过头，耳朵红得像三月末的红樱，“就是一些表白的话！”

真田哦了几声，有些尴尬地转开脸，目光扫到一旁印着仙人掌的包装纸盒上，“嗯？不二没带走这个吗？”

“嗯，他走得急。”

啪一声，幸村把手里的光碟折成了两半。

真田一惊，“你这是？”

“这些真相是用痛苦和隐忍埋葬的，我觉得谁都没有权利把它当作是一个故事反复观看……这是对周助所作出的牺牲的一种亵渎。”

“但最后他对你说的那些话……”

“不要紧，”幸村指指自己的脑袋，“我记在这里了。”

不二如释重负地伸了一个懒腰，笑着看向镜头，仿佛幸村就在对面。

**_“……我希望你不要被这些琐碎的小事所影响，它们停留在我的过去，是我生命中的一部分，但不是我的全部。今天、明天、后天、大后天……那些篇章将由我们一起书写……”_ **

**_“这里是我的卧室，有些凌乱，我最近在考虑重新装修的事……我保证总有一天，你会如愿以偿得在这个刷成水蓝色的天花板下醒来……”_ **

**_“如果把它想象成一片星空，那你就是最稀世最罕见的流星，带着长长的尾巴划过我的世界。我虔诚地向你许愿，希望你永远停留在我的视线中……”_ **

**_“直到你的光芒燃尽，直到我的天空坍塌，我都将一直这样深爱着你……”_ **

**_“一周年快乐，精市。”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *《Secrets》— OneRepublic


	29. Chapter 29

不二请假的第一天，切原的经纪人就致电真田说压不住切原。在第五次收到电话后，真田坐不住了，直接杀去了切原所在的片场。一通铁拳教育后，留在镜头后面盯着切原拍戏。

随后的几天经纪人就再也没来叨扰真田，也不知道是习得了真田的真传还是闹腾的切原变老实了。

掐指一算，不二已经失联了整整三天，这三天里幸村吃好喝好，毫无烦恼，真田很想知道录像的最后里不二到底说了什么话，能让幸村如此淡定。

但问这两个当事人……似乎都不太妥当。

一周后的某天，幸村顺利拍完一条香水广告，正与真田离开摄影棚时，看到一个熟悉的身影站在自动贩卖机前，多动症儿童似的按着机器上的按钮。

“赤也？”幸村不确定地叫了一声。

拿出饮料的切原转过身来，一看是幸村，惊喜万分，一溜小跑了过来，“偶像！”

真田一皱眉，切原减了速度，稳当地停在幸村跟前。

幸村看他拿着一听汽水和一听咖啡，问道，“周助他回来了？”

切原点点头，“刚下飞机，在倒时差呢。”

很快切原跟献宝似的，把二人领到了自己休息室门前，还没把门推开就喊，“不二前辈！幸……诶？人呢？”

幸村看了看空无一人的房间，有些失落地说道，“或许走开了吧？”他拨通不二电话，却发现它在沙发上作响。

真田拍拍他的肩，“我们先走吧，还要赶下一个通告。”

幸村有些遗憾，但还是点点头。

等他们回到自己的休息室，幸村发现不二竟在里头打着盹，身上还披着自己的外套。他满是欣喜地走过去，蹲在沙发前，吻了吻不二的额头。不二睡得浅，被这一下弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地唔了一声，睁开了眼。

“你换了香水？”

“接的广告，”幸村看见他眼睛里全是血丝，有些心疼地摸了摸他的脸，“回来怎么不跟我说一声？”

不二揉揉眼，温柔地笑了笑，“怕你在忙，没想到我们竟然在同一个地方，就想给你一个惊喜，等着等着就睡着了，不好意思啊……”

“欢迎回来。”

幸村倾身吻了上去，不二钻进了那个日思夜想的怀抱里。重逢的喜悦把他们素有的谨慎冲得一点也不剩。还好真田机灵，在外面迅速关上门，但还是晚了一步，他听见身后传来什么东西落地的声音。

咣当——

转过头，是一脸震惊的切原，怀里只剩一听咖啡了。他怔怔问道，“幸村前辈……和不二前辈……？”

真田点了点头。

切原大脑当机，迟缓地处理着这一惊人消息，半晌才说道，“太棒了吧，两位我崇拜的前辈……这简直……这真是……是太绝美的爱情了！”

说完还呜呜地哭了起来。

路过的工作人员小声嘀咕说真田又在片场欺负切原。

“你……唔。”

“好了……”

“要去……唔……工作！”

不二把老用嘴堵住自己说话的幸村推远了一些，他见幸村嘴唇亮亮的全是水渍，大眼睛深情地盯着自己，喉头滚了滚，乖巧地等着他的下一句话。

不二在心里默哀了几秒，叹了口气，“最后一次。”

幸村得到批准，又热情地吻了上去。

随后切原就算再怎么被片场里灯光和暖气热得直流汗，站在场外监工的不二都没有把衬衫扣子解开，相反，他还把所有的都系上了。而另一边，幸村的司机在公路上因为超速吃了一张罚单。柳在次月的例会上进行了点名批评，真田点头表示虚心接受批评，幸村却照旧低着头背台本。只不过这一次，他嘴角朝上，在笑。

那天不二下午两点就收工了，原因是体贴的切原知道他还没把时差倒过来，提前让他下班了。不二不确定地看着切原，问他一个人能不能行，切原把胸脯拍得特别响亮，“这对我来说可是一次试练！不二前辈，请相信我，我一定能行！”

不二扬扬眉，看着切原脸上义坚定不移的表情，他摸了摸切原的头，拎起行李箱就去外头打车了。但他没有选择回家，带着箱子直接去了车站，到了东京绕了一圈，回到家时已经晚上八点多了。

楼道的灯不巧坏了，他摸黑掏出钥匙，在锁孔里探了半天，好不容易开了门，把箱子拉进门，正要打电话报修，突然他感觉客厅里还有一个人。

手机是房间里的唯一光源，照得他有些刺眼。

不二悄悄熄了手机的屏幕，也隐入黑暗里。

过了一会儿他鼻子微微一抽，悠悠开了口，“精市……”

躲在沙发底下的幸村还憋着气，仿佛这个躲猫猫的游戏还没有结束。

“给你备用钥匙也不是这么用的，”不二摸到墙上的开关，啪的一声开了灯，“都闻到你香水的味道了，还不出来？”

幸村这才从沙发后面冒出头来，“我也想给你一个惊喜。”

“惊吓还差不多，”不二笑着把外套脱了挂到一边，“我要是真的出手，你肯定打不过我。”

“不见得，”幸村从沙发后绕过来，搂住不二的腰，对准不二的嘴亲了一口，“我可是有一个相当厉害的老师呢。”

“那我们试试？”

幸村好奇，“怎么试？”

不二把灯关了，退到门外，像拍戏NG似的，重新进了一遍门。没料到这次幸村不按照老套路走，没蹲回沙发后头，倒是从门后闪现，将不二禁锢在怀里，一只手锁着肩，一只手扣着腰，嘴里还振振有词，“不许动！劫色。”

“我有钱……”

“我只劫色。”

幸村对准不二的脖颈咬了一口，惊得不二倒吸一口气。幸村感到不二身子敏感地颤了颤，起了继续使坏的心，手摸进不二的衬衫里，在锁骨附近徘徊着。

“好凉。”不二说道，从衬衫外头摁住幸村的手。

幸村凑近不二，唇瓣贴着他的耳畔，手指摸索着左边的锁骨，柔声道，“好像是这里……”

“什么？”

不二沉醉在幸村的香水和嗓音里，有些意乱情迷地闭上了眼，感受幸村的指腹在皮肤上的摩挲，像是带了电似的微微发麻。

“你知道的，周助……你知道的。”

不二努力地去回想幸村指的到底是什么，可惜大脑好像被耳边的声音融化成了一团浆糊，完全停止了思考。他转过身，跟幸村额头贴着额头，“到底是什么？”

“我给你一个提示。”幸村解开不二衬衫上的头两颗扣子，对准锁骨用力吻了下去，还吮了一口，问道，“想起来了吗？”

不二仰起头，嗯了一声。他明白了，幸村指的是上午他留在自己身上的痕迹，现在怕不是更深了。

二人又在黑暗的空间里缠绵起来，正当他感觉自己快要融化在幸村怀里时，幸村的肚子突然发出了一声肠鸣。

两个人都一顿。

不二先忍不住笑了起来，开了灯，挽起袖子进厨房去做点吃的。幸村一头栽倒在沙发上，拿过一个靠枕压在头顶当起了鸵鸟。

餐桌上，不二双手捧着脸，朝着幸村叹了口气。

“怎么了？”幸村停了筷子，抬头看他。

“你吃方便面的样子也这么好看。”

幸村用食指抹去了不二嘴角的辣椒酱，“你也好看。”

不二摇摇头，“我没你好看。”

幸村点点头，“好吧，你没我好看。”

他等不二吃完，端起两人的碗拿进厨房去洗了。不二将椅子拖到厨房门口，反身坐着，双手靠在椅背上盯着幸村忙碌的背影，不由感叹，这样一个大明星，居然煮饭洗碗的技能如此娴熟，如果娶回家，再怎么说也不亏。

他看着幸村正拿起洗洁精正往水池里倒，突然想起什么似的说，“你等一下！”

幸村不解地回头看他。

不二着急起身，差点被椅子腿绊住，“我家没备洗碗用的手套，你放着吧，我一会儿洗。”

幸村趁着不二还没来得及走过来，把手插进了泡泡里。

“太晚了。”他说。

不二等幸村洗完碗，找出自己的护手霜给幸村的手仔仔细细地抹了一遍。

“你什么时候回去啊？”

幸村一听这话，把手抽走了。不二知道他又要闹小情绪，把手捉了回来，补充解释了一句，“不是赶你走，你要是早上从我家出门，会不方便。”

“不方便不方便……我知道，”幸村把手往胸前一抱，表情正经起来，“我问你，你刚刚去哪里了？听切原说你早就下班了，大晚上的才回来，发生什么事了？”

“兴师问罪？”

幸村摇摇头，表情软了下来，“我只是想知道有什么我能帮得上忙的地方。”

“精市……”

幸村微微倾身，握住了不二的双手，“我是认真的。”

不二看着那双澄澈透亮的眼睛，不知道怎么的回想起他们刚交往一个月的时候。那晚他们约好了去山上看星星。幸村准时到了，在山脚下耐心等着。不二晚了十分钟，匆匆抵达后看见马路对过的幸村在街灯下站着，心里一急，跑了过去。

幸村突然朝前走了几步，喊了一句当心。

不二还没来得及反应，就被跑来的幸村扑倒在地上了。耳边是疾驰而过的汽车声。

二人起身离开马路后，幸村跟个没事人一样的，给惊魂未定的不二拍掉背后的尘土，一面嘱咐道，“过马路的时候要当心，急什么，我站在这里又不会跑。”

那天夜空里有很多云，他们没看成星星不说，回到家后还吵了一架。门一关，不二憋了好久的责难脱口而出，“你知不知道刚刚你的举动很危险？”

刚脱下外套的幸村一头雾水，“我危险？怎么不说你不看车就过马路的举动更危险呢？”

不二单手松了领带，朝客厅里走，“你以为这样飞扑上来救人的举动真的像电影电视剧里拍得那样帅吗？要是车开得再快一点或者你速度不够，被撞的可是你，你有没有想过……”

不二没讲下去，因为幸村轻轻拉住了他的胳膊。

“别生气了，我那时也没多想。”幸村摇摇他的手，“我就是想保护你而已。”

不二扭过头来看着幸村，胸膛巨烈起伏了几下，一把扣住他的后脑勺吻了上去，第一次这么来势汹汹的，把幸村冲退了一小步。带着些震惊，幸村搂过了他的肩。两个人啃到后面嘴唇都磕破了，这大概是他们最凶的一次亲吻。

亲完，不二整个人人就没力气了，好像把力气和火气全发泄完了，躺倒在沙发上，头枕在幸村腿上，心想着，完了，这么快就彻底栽在幸村精市这人身上了。


	30. Chapter 30

“你信我吗？”

幸村点点头，“信。”

“那这件事你就不要管了。”

幸村又摇头，“那不信。”

不二被幸村逗笑了，拉着他的手轻轻摇着，“你就负责去专心拍戏，这些事我自己能摆平，行业里的水很深，我不希望你受到什么牵连。”

“这点我明白，我看过你给我的碟。”为了让不二能回心转意，幸村又补充追加了几句，“我最初摸爬滚打的时候遇到的也不全是好人，立海是比较正规的，但我也不是没听过其他娱乐圈公司的内幕，你没必要把我保护得跟切原一样好。”

不二放开幸村的手，不疾不徐地摸着下巴，“说到这个我想起来了……真田告诉我，你把我的碟掰了？”

幸村一顿，眨了眨眼，勉强一笑，“他有没有告诉你我的理由？”

不二摇摇头。

真田，你好大的胆子……

看着幸村一个人在那里咬牙切齿，不二觉得他这模样又可爱又可笑，轻轻戳了戳他的大腿道，“要是我答应你今晚能睡我家，你能不能不再过问了？”

只见幸村一下子在沙发上挺直了腰背，精神昂扬地看了看不二，又看了看卧室的门。

“成交！”说完他就往房间里蹿，像是怕不二下一秒会反悔似的。

不二无奈地笑了笑，拿起手机，给真田发去原先在一周年时他起草制定的撤离路线计划。

洗完澡的幸村换上不二借他的睡衣，看着上面仙人掌图案，觉得睡衣和自己很般配，虽然尺寸小了一点。不二擦着头发走出来，看到幸村坐在床上，拉挺上身的睡衣在认真端详着上面的花纹，一个忍俊不禁。

幸村听见不二的笑声，抬头拍了拍床，“快来。”

“我头发还没吹干，你再暖一会儿被窝。”

幸村闻言乖乖钻进被窝里躺好，干等了一会儿，实在觉得无聊，就掏出手机看了看，发现真田在几个小时前给自己打了十几个电话，然后又在半小时前突然心平气和地发来了一条消息：「我知道了，不二跟我说了，明天见。」

不二一定是个会魔法的人，把玩着睡衣纽扣的幸村想道，先是切原，再是真田，好像无论是谁都会把他的话乖乖听进去。天塌下来谁顶着？——不二周助。

吹风机一开，洗发露的香味就布满了整个房间。幸村用力嗅了嗅，是玫瑰的味道。他放了手机钻回被窝里，继续耐心等着。掐指一算，两人已经有好些天没见面了，幸村暗暗想着，过会儿等不二上床了，就给他表演一个饿虎扑食。

不二吹完头发，没急着回房见，在客厅里收拾了一番，再回卧室的时候，幸村已经浅浅地睡着了。

他见状，轻手轻脚地关了门和灯。

幸村被不二上床时的动静弄醒了，他动了动身子，眼睛还是闭着，意识模糊地开始解睡衣扣子。

“你这是在干什么呢？”不二声音压得很低的，像是个催眠师般的在幸村耳边问道。

“唔……今天晚上的时间还长……”

不二见他一脸浓浓的睡意，脑袋里却还在想些有的没的，便按住他解了半天却还没解开一颗扣子的手，继续用讲悄悄话的语气说，“睡吧，明天还要早起呢。”

“我好想你哦……”

不二支起身子，在幸村嘴上轻轻啄了一口，“我也是。”

然后像是逆向的睡美人，这一吻后幸村便沉沉睡去了。

次日清晨，幸村生平第二次有幸见识到了不二的起床气。他先醒来，睁开眼后细细打量不二的睡脸，就在闹钟作响后的下一秒，他就看到不二皱着眉睁开了眼睛盯着自己看。

“早……”幸村的“安”字还没出口，不二丢下一句我去洗漱就下床去刷牙了。

没了不二的被窝，有一阵令人心寒的冷风钻了进来。幸村叹了一口气，拿过床头的手机，仰面躺倒在不二刚刚的位置上，发现真田这时正好来了消息，像是精确掐点似的，说半小时后来接他。

不二洗漱完，正要去厨房准备两个人的早餐，就被幸村拦腰抱住。

“早安。”幸村契而不舍地又问候了一遍。

由于毫无防备，不二被幸村抱住后往前冲了几步，差点撞到柜子上，终于发出一个不太元气的问候，“早……”

他向幸村指了指在阳台上挂烫好的衣服，走去冰箱拿食材。等幸村穿戴完毕出来，培根鸡蛋烤吐司已经放在桌上了，不二端着两杯牛奶走了出来，脸色稍微缓和了一些。

幸村走过去往他脸上亲了一口，“你其实不用给我连夜烫衣服的，你要是休息不好就容易犯起床气，就算是有一百个我也预防不了。”

“一百个你？”不二把杯子放到桌上，坐下时嘴角带了点笑意，“那也太棒了吧。”

幸村笑了笑，也坐下吃早餐。吃完饭他没有磨蹭，干脆利落在不二嘴上亲了一口，带上口罩迅速下楼，沿着制定好的偏僻路线，钻进了真田等在附近的车里。

不二目送着窗外远去的轿车，又看了看身后乱糟糟的被窝，上面仿佛还留有两个人相拥而眠的痕迹。他伸了个懒腰，准备换衣服去接切原。

最近忙完新戏的宣传，切原提出想休息一阵子的念头，不打算再接影视剧了，公司就给他安排了几个广告代言和一个新综艺。

说起这综艺，还挺有趣的。眼下许多电脑游戏正在年轻人之间风靡，这个节目主创就策划出一场以新生代偶像为嘉宾的电竞对抗节目，说白了就是邀请年轻偶像们在节目里打游戏。立海高层一听节目设计的概念，直接把切原的名字送了过去，也给丸井报了名作为替补。

不二告诉切原这个好消息的时候，后者可高兴坏了，还让不二狠狠地打他一下来检验自己是不是在做梦。不二自然没有动手，打趣说怕是梦里也不会有这样的好事。

很快到了即将出发那一天。等二人打包完行李，已经是晚上九点了，不二跟他说明天要早出门，千万别睡得太晚，尽管在车上也可以补眠，但质量肯定不如在床上睡舒服。

切原忙不迭地点头，但看他脸上的兴奋之情，不二觉得切原明天必然会顶着一双黑眼圈走出门。

离开切原家，不二又赶往幸村那边。这都好像成了一种习惯，他有时候在想自己说不定闭着眼走路也能精准抵达。

幸村正赤裸着上半身，在客厅里一边背台词一边做平板支撑。不二推门进来看见后，靠在墙上，静静地将幸村背部优秀的肌肉线条欣赏了一遍又一遍。

“你来啦。”幸村站起来，用脖子上挂着的毛巾随意地擦了擦汗。

不二甚至觉得连这个擦汗的动作也很帅。

当最近一次例会时幸村听闻切原参加的这个节目要去东京录一个月的时候，简直难以置信，还下楼跟不二确认。随后到了片场，在休息室里还在念叨着什么节目要录这么久，真田在一旁认真地帮他回忆他们俩曾经历过的比这个录制时间更长的节目。

这能比吗？

要是以前，幸村可以跟真田去撒哈拉沙漠里录一年的沉浸体验式综艺，但是现在不同了，现在他只想每天晚上看见不二笑眯眯地来自己家报道，然后他再在不二嘴唇上流连忘返地打卡。

不过这次切原和不二去的是东京，是不二的老家，幸村也就放心很多——要是不二去的是撒哈拉，他也是不愿意的。

幸村胡思乱想间，不二已经走到了他跟前，摸着他的腹肌问道，“明天我就出发了，有什么想对我说的吗？”

幸村倒是颇为正经，捏着自己的下巴仔细想了想，“你知道我很优秀的，对吧？”

不二听了这话，停下了手上的动作，云里雾里地望着幸村，不知道他下一句会接什么。

“要是东京也有一个像我这么优秀的人……”幸村垂着眼发出一个真诚的请求，“你可别跟他跑了。”

不二的表情从疑惑转为满是笑意，拽住幸村脖子上的毛巾把他人拉下来，对着这个具有强烈忧患意识的大明星，亲了上去。

到了东京，那可就是不二的地盘，连空气都散发着熟悉的味道。

二人来到下榻的酒店，办理好入住登记后把行李扔进房间里。不二看还有些时间，便带着切原在附近转了转，吃吃喝喝兜兜逛逛就到了中午。他们吃饱喝足便返回了酒店，在下午一点时准时前往二楼的会场参加节目企划会。

一进门，切原眼睛一亮，忙跑到丸井跟前拉着他直转圈，“前辈！你怎么来啦？”

丸井啪的一声将泡泡糖吹破，跟上切原旋转的速度，回答道，“正好有空，就被派来了……我刚到，还有点晕车，你别转太快。”

“太棒了太棒了！”切原停下步伐，兴奋地说，“你跟我组队肯定不亏！”

丸井摇了摇手指，神秘一笑，“你别高兴太早，听说这个节目的规则不太一般，说不定我们会是对手关系哦。”

切原啊了一声，转过头询问地看向不二。不二让他稍安勿躁，带着他们挑了个位置先坐下了。

其他公司的人马也陆续抵达。

用“闻见其人先闻其声”来形容SEIGAKU的人再合适不过，大老远的就听见两个骂骂咧咧的声音往这边走过来，没等多久就看见桃城和海堂大眼瞪小眼，你挤我我推你地走了进来，大石在后头好声劝架。

一看到不二，大石立刻露出了惊喜的神情，向他挥手示意，不二起身过去跟三人打招呼。桃城看到是昔日的前辈，收敛了脸上凶神恶煞的表情，朝不二鞠了一躬，搞得不二怪不好意思的。海堂原先做了很长时间的练习生，在SEIGAKU捧他之前几乎没有跟不二打过交道，二人不是很熟，他就只是颔首道了一句前辈好，被桃城在一边吐槽礼数不够，真是太没有礼貌了，两个人差点在不二面前动起手。

在后头看戏的切原用手肘顶了顶丸井，吐槽说SEIGAKU的内部矛盾还真大。耳朵尖的海堂和桃城突然统一了阵线，一起扭过头来瞪着切原，看得切原额头直冒汗。

最后到的是Shitenhouji株社的三人，分别是白石藏之介、忍足谦也和财前光。不二对他们不是很了解，只是听说这家公司坐落在一所寺庙里，这点倒是让他觉得很新奇有趣。

大石在一旁科普说那个缠着绷带的是经纪人兼助理白石，听到这里不二有些吃惊，他原先猜想这个有着一头丁子茶色头发的男人应该是个艺人，还在质问自己怎么对这张脸没有什么印象，被大石这么一说，又觉得白石脸上多了几分助理应有的慈爱。

白石跟大石似乎有些交情，看到大石后，他没急着落座，反而是走过来打招呼。不二也起身，三人互相握了握手。握完手后，他们不约而同地坐在了一起。

趁着大石和白石叙旧的间隙，不二低头给幸村发消息说自己看到了好多帅哥。他发送键刚按下去，就被忍足谦也的喊声吓了一跳——

“你怎么在这里？！”

不二一抬头，就看见门口站着蓝黑头发的忍足侑士，心里也忍不住发出跟忍足谦也同样的疑问，但转念一想，这或许就是高级小提琴艺术家体验人生的方式，常人无法理解。


End file.
